La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?
by Jagar Lolleissu Dovenzz
Summary: Despues de la muerte de.... Harry reúne de nuevo al ED y se dedica a entrenarlo mejor que nunca, Minerva y la orden del Fénix no estan de acuerdo con Harry y empiezan los problemas.
1. Prologo

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_- Doce rayos de luz verde cruzaban rápidamente el Gran comedor mientras algunos estudiantes comían algo, los que lograron reaccionar rápidamente esquivaron los hechizos...lamentablemente 10 estudiantes no lo lograron y cayeron muertos ante la sorpresa de algunos.

- _CRUCIO_- La profesora McGonagall se retorcía de dolor a causa de la maldición.

- LOS DE GRYFFINDOR Y LOS DEL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE, VAMONOS!- Grito un joven de ojos verdes mientras otra docena de Mortífagos se aparecían.

Nadie lo pensó dos veces y salieron corriendo atrás de Harry Potter justo cuando mas rayos verdes empezaban a salir de las varitas de los Mortífagos.

- ¿A donde vamos Harry?- Pregunto una joven de pelo castaño con voz nerviosa y los ojos al borde de las lagrimas.

- El único lugar que se me ocurre es la sala de los menesteres...

- NO, AHI NO, acaso no recuerdas que Malfoy sabe bien donde esta, nos encontrarían enseguida- Interrumpió un joven pelirrojo que los seguía de cerca.

- Entonces no lo se, alguna idea?...Ya lo tengo! TODOS SIGANME, RAPIDO!- Gritaba Harry a las personas que los seguían corriendo.

Solo había pasado media hora desde que el funeral de Dumbledore había acabado, habían regresado al castillo a recoger sus cosas y a comer algo antes de regresar a sus casas, nadie esperaba un ataque en Hogwarts ese día, tan rápido, tan violento como el que en esos momentos se realizaba en el gran comedor...

----------------------------

- _IMPEDIMENTA_- Exclamaba Remus Lupin para detener al Mortífago que estaba torturando a Minerva McGonagall- Rápido Minerva, ven sígueme...

----------------------------

La mayoría de los estudiantes de Gryffindor seguidos por las personas que lograron escuchar el grito de Harry y querían salvar sus vidas se dirigían corriendo al segundo piso corriendo tras de Harry, pensando hacia donde los iba a llevar para que lograran esconderse de los Mortífagos.

- Entren todos rápido!- Exclamo mientras abría la puerta del baño de Myrtle la llorona.

- No pensaras que entremos a la...

- Es el único lugar, lo siento Ginny...rápido entra por que no dejas pasar a nadie!

- ¿Por que al baño de mujeres?- pregunto Zacharias Smith

- Porque si quieres salvar tu vida debes hacer lo que te diga- Dijo Harry un poco molesto- Ahora déjenme pasar-

Todos se movieron dejando el camino libre a Harry, que se dirigía hacia un lavabo que nadie había usado nunca, mientras trataba de localizar la pequeña serpiente grabada en uno de los grifos.

Lo siguiente que lograron escuchar era una mezcla de silbidos y sonidos raros antes de que el grifo donde se encontraba grabada la serpiente empezara a girar, y al cabo de unos segundos el lavabo empezaba a moverse dejando a la vista una gran tubería.

- Bienvenidos a la Cámara secreta...


	2. De Vuelta a la Camara

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**De vuelta a la cámara Secreta **_

Eran mediados de Junio, los 5 años anteriores en estas fechas la mayoría de los estudiantes festejaban que las clases habían acabado, y que pronto regresarían a sus casas, pero no todos se podían dar el lujo de alegrase por eso, Harry Potter nunca podría llamar "casa" al lugar donde el pasaba sus "vacaciones" antes de regresar de nuevo a su verdadera casa.

Pero este año todo había cambiado, en lugar de estar subiendo al expreso de Hogwarts, la mitad de los estudiantes estaban amontonados en un baño del segundo piso, mientras Harry les daba algunas instrucciones

-Escuchen todos, se que algunos de ustedes tendrán preguntas que quieren hacerme, pero no tenemos tiempo, los Mortífagos nos encontraran en cualquier momento, así es que les prometo que en su debido tiempo les contestare lo que quieran, pero ahora necesito que todos me hagan caso, de acuerdo?- pregunto el chico mientras todos asentían.

Todos los estudiantes reunidos ahí estaban muy nerviosos, y no era para menos, algunos lograron ver de cerca a los Mortífagos que los acababan de atacar en el gran comedor, y otros vieron como sus compañeros caían muertos ante sus ojos, y la gran mayoría vio como los maestros fueron sometidos por cuatro Mortífagos atacando solamente a su profesora de Transformaciones y nueva directora de Hogwarts, pero todo eso se les olvido cuando escucharon que estaban frente a la entrada de la cámara secreta.

-Bueno, ahora uno por uno vayan entrando, y espérenme allá abajo, Ron, Hermione y Ginny síganme por favor...

Mientras sus compañeros bajaban por la tubería Harry alejo a sus amigos de la multitud, para hablar con ellos sin ser escuchados.

-Hermione, ¿podrías hacerle un hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta?- pidió Harry mientras el realizaba el hechizo _muffliato_ para que sus compañeros no los pudieran escuchar -creo que tendremos que hacer un cambio de planes y dejar para luego la visita al Valle de Godric, así que esto es lo que haremos...

----------------------------

Remus Lupin encabezaba la defensa en el gran comedor, los maestros al principio habían sido atacados sin piedad por los Mortífagos, pero cuando la Orden llego las cosas mejoraron, la mitad de los Mortífagos ya habían huido, y la otra mitad estaban atados o habían sido asesinados sin querer por los hechizos de sus propios compañeros.

-Bueno creo que ya no hay mas por aquí- Exclamo Ojoloco Moody cuando el Mortífago con el que luchaba se desapareció- Pero no entiendo Minerva, como es que pudieron aparecerse aquí?

-Los hechizos Anti-intrusos los había realizado Albus, supongo que con su muerte los hechizos dejaron de funcionar, pero nunca me paso por la cabeza volverlos a poner, no creí que los Mortífagos atacaran tan pronto-

-Bueno eso es algo que no puede volver a pasar, tenemos que proteger Hogwarts como de lugar, es el único lugar que no pueden atacar cuando ellos quieran, se lo debemos a los alumnos

-No te preocupes Remus, ahora mismo vuelvo a poner el hechizo-

-¿Necesitas ayuda Minerva?-Pregunto Tonks

-No, yo puedo sola Tonks

----------------------------

- ¿Están de acuerdo?

- Si Harry de acuerdo...

- Ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea- dijo Ron

- Bueno ahora necesito que bajen a la Cámara y a los que no sepan que es el ED les expliquen para saber si quieren formar parte de el – Ron Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a avanzar hacia la tubería, pero Harry detuvo a Ginny- ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Este...si Harry claro- contesto la pelirroja algo sorprendida

Espero que Ron y Hermione bajaran por la tubería para poder empezar a hablar, el no tenia pensado volver a quedar a solas con ella porque temía que sus sentimientos hacia ella lo hicieran arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado, pero el no quería que se sintiera mal por su culpa, el no quería obligarla a volver a entrar a ese lugar, por eso le tenia que explicar

- Ginny escúchame, en verdad lo siento, es el único lugar seguro pero se que tu no lo sentirás así, se que te traerá muchos malos recuerdos estar allá abajo, pero no encuentro un lugar mejor para escondernos de los Mortífagos...

- No..no impo...no importa Harry, estaré bien- susurro la pelirroja aunque era claro que no lo sentía

- Ginny, a mi no me mientas...por favor, no trates de... - dijo algo dolido el chico de ojos verdes

- No te miento, no importa Harry es en serio- interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa

- Pero si te sie...

- No, Harry tu lo has dicho, no hay otro lugar para escondernos...

- Gin...

- Ahorita es mas importante escondernos de los Mortífagos...

- Ginny...

- Que si yo me siento mal por unos recuerdos...

- Ginny

- Que ya no me afectan para nada...

- GINNY...

- ¿QUE?

Y sin pensarlo la abrazo, Ginny se sorprendió bastante, pero lo abrazo de vuelta, como necesitaba del apoyo de alguien en esos momentos, y que mejor que de la persona que mas amas en el mundo

- Te quiero Gin, gracias por aguantar esto por mi, te prometo que no será mucho tiempo

- Yo también Harry...

Se separaron un momento y se vieron a los ojos, sus caras se acercaban lentamente...

-AQUI ESTAN! LOS HEMOS ENCONTRADO...

Los Mortífagos habían llegado...


	3. Defendiendo Hogwarts

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 2**_

Defendiendo Hogwarts 

- ¡Ginny, vete! ¡Son ellos! ¡Vete! ¡ Corre! ¡Yo los distraigo!

Ginny corrió y se metió en la tubería, pero antes de avanzar giro la cabeza hacia la puerta que se abrió de golpe.

- Ginny, vete! – grito desesperado Harry y Ginny le hizo caso

Cuando empezó a avanzar siento como la tubería comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente.

Se deslizo por la tubería, como si se tratara de un tobogán gigante, y cuando llego al fondo, la esperaban Ron y Hermione

- ¿Y Harry? Pregunto Hermione

- Se quedo para que no nos siguieran...

- Bueno no tenemos tiempo que perder, escuchen todos...

----------------------------

Minerva y la orden revisaron el gran comedor, había varios alumnos muertos, algunos Mortífagos capturados inmovilizados, otros estaban muertos, y dos profesores muertos.

- Acomódenlos aquí, les avisaremos a sus padres, seguro querrán los cuerpo de sus hijos- susurro la profesora de transformaciones, recordando que Amos le agradeció a Harry por llevar el cuerpo de Cedric...

- ¿Qué les hacemos a estos? Pregunto Tonks señalando a los Mortífagos capturados

- Escribe al ministerio, y diles que preparen Azkaban para siete Mortífagos mas, ¿solo esos quedaron?

- Eran 24 Mortífagos, seis murieron, siete escaparon, y siete están aquí inmóviles, los otros cuatro...

- TODAVÍA ESTÁMOS AQUÍ- Un Mortífago entro corriendo con su varita en alto...

_- Desmaius..._

Mas tardo el Mortífago en entrar que en lo que estaba en el suelo...

- Novato...

----------------------------

- _Sectumsempra!_

Un Mortífago sangrando por todo el cuerpo cayo inconsciente

Entro rápidamente otro Mortífago que llevaba una "L" tatuada en la frente

- Ahora veras..._Crucio_!-

Harry estaba retorciéndose de dolor

- Con eso aprenderás, ahora..._Avada- _Harry se desapareció- _Ked_...maldición se fue, búsquenlo!

Harry apareció junto a la sala de los menesteres, se había salvado por poco, se regaño a si mismo mentalmente _"no puedes ser tan confiado, por poco te matan..." _mientras pasaba tres veces frente a un tramo de pared pensando _"un lugar donde pueda esconder cosas... un lugar donde pueda esconder cosas...un lugar donde pueda esconder cosas..." _ y cuando se giro ahí estaba la puerta, corrió a abrirla, era tiempo de recuperar el libro del Príncipe...

Diez minutos después Harry salía con una mochila, que aparte de llevar un libro de pociones también iba llena de cosas que el joven pensó que lo podían servir en algún momento

-Vaya vaya, mira quien esta aquí...-Exclamo un Mortífago mientras Harry dio la vuelta

Trato de desaparecerse pero...

----------------------------

- Listo las defensas están restauradas, nadie podrá aparecerse ni desaparecerse del castillo

- ¿Estas segura Minerva, no podemos arriesgarnos otra vez

- Compruébalo tu mismo si quieres

- De acuerdo- Remus cerro los ojos y se concentro...nada –-ahora te creo

- Pero que vamos a hacer con los Mortífagos que quedan aquí en el castillo, ahora ya no pueden desaparecerse...

- Bueno no nos queda mas que atacarlos y defender el castillo, ¿verdad? tendremos que cuidar todas las entradas y salidas del castillo, ustedes dos vayan al espejo de la cuarta planta, ustedes tres al tercer piso junto a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, yo cuidare a los Mortífagos que atrapamos, Ojoloco tu podrás decirnos si hay algún Mortífago rondando por aquí...

- Hecho- contesto Ojoloco

- Remus ¿por qué los mandaste a esos lugares?

- Son pasadizos hacia Hogsmeade, pueden entrar mas o salir los que están aquí...

- Vaya tu si que disfrutaste tu tiempo en la escuela, ¿verdad?-le pregunto Tonks guiñándole un ojo

- Este, si podría decirse eso...

- Remus, hay uno persiguiendo a Harry en el sexto piso...

----------------------------

No podía desaparecerse, pensó que seguramente habían levantado de nuevo las defensas del castillo, por una parte odiaba aparecerse, pero ahora lo necesitaba mas que nunca, un Mortífago lo perseguía, afortunadamente Harry conocía muchos atajos y pasadizos en Hogwarts, gracias al mapa del merodeador, seguramente le llevaba mas de un piso de ventaja al Mortífago, pero no dejo de correr, se encontraba en el tercer piso, cuando a lo lejos vio que salía de un salón el Mortífago que tenia tatuada una "L" y que casi lo mata con el Avada Kedavra...

_- Sectusempra_

_- Protego- _la maldición salió desviada- En serio creías que no iba a estar preparado Potter...que...que ha..que haces...

Harry no había dejado de correr, cuando vio que la maldición fue desviada, siguió corriendo hacia el Mortífago, cosa que lo agarro de sorpresa...pocos magos a media batalla esperaban un ataque al estilo muggle y Harry sabia eso...le soltó un puñetazo al estomago, y mientras caía por la falta de aire, le soltó otro golpe a la cara, suficiente para noquearlo...

Harry bajo al segundo piso, y vio a Remus Lupin corriendo hacia el

- Harry, ¿estas bien? ¿dónde están los demás? ¿y el Mortífago que te seguía?

- Si estoy bien, los demás tambien están bien no te preocupes, y el Mortífago que buscas esta atrás de ti... _Experlliarmus! _

- _Protego_

- Maldición, es lo único que saben decir verdad?

- Déjame a mi Harry, yo me encargo...

- Ok –dijo Harry sin preocuparse, ya estaba harto de los Mortífagos, se dirigió corriendo al gran comedor y cerro las puertas...

Volteo y lo único que había eran los cuerpos de sus compañeros y de algunos maestros, ante sus ojos, muertos, estaban una Slytherin Daphne Greengrass, un Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley, cuatro Ravenclaw Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein y por Gryffindor tambien había cuatro, Leanne la amiga de Katie Bell, Jack Sloper, el sustituto temporal de uno de los gemelos en el equipo de quidditch Euan Abercrombie, un niño de apenas 12 años que acababa de entrar el año pasado, y Seamus Finnigan...

----------------------------

-...Y eso básicamente era el ED, una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, dirigida por Harry, pero el quiere que los que están aquí tambien formen parte de esto, ya no seria una simple clase, seria algo mucho mas serio, pero como verán somos muy pocos, y necesitamos el mayor apoyo posible...

- ¿Que hay de la Orden del fénix? – pregunto un joven Hufflepuff- ¿no tienen el apoyo de ellos?

- Bueno...la verdad...no tengo idea...

- ¿Que es la Orden del Fénix? – pregunto alguien mas

- Bueno es un grupo de magos que detiene los planes de Voldemort...

- ¿Y porque nunca he oído de ellos?

- Porque es una sociedad secreta, igual que nosotros, en este momento la profesora McGonagall, es la única persona que sabe de nosotros, pero decía, no se si contemos con el apoyo de la Orden del fénix, de hecho no lo había pensado, seria muy buena idea que nosotros los pudiéramos ayudar en lo que necesiten, seguramente necesitaran mucha gente...pero ese no era el tema de esta platica, quienes se quieran unir a nosotros pasen de este a lado...

Mas de la mitad paso al lugar donde indicaba Hermione, lamentablemente no todos quedaron convencidos y mucho no se movieron de su lugar...

- Bueno no me queda de otra, no me arriesgare a que alguien haga lo mismo que nos hizo Marietta- dicho esto saco su varita- _Obliviate!_

----------------------------

Alguien entro en silencio a las cocinas

-Tu eres Dobby- Pregunto una voz algo nerviosa

- No, señor...Dobby se encuentra al fondo de esta mesa...

La persona se dirigio al lugar indicado por el elfo domestico

- Disculpe estoy buscando a un elfo llamado Dobby

- Yo soy Dobby-

- Toma necesito que me hagas este favor – y le entrego un pergamino arrugado, después de leerlo la cara amable de Dobby fue cambiando...

- Dobby se niega a hacer semejantes cosas!


	4. Buscando Gryffindors

Notas de Autor:

Hola!

Bueno este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, esta padre ojala les guste...quiero aclarar algunas cosas antes de que empiezen a leer:

Voy a utilizar mucho los nombres de los profesores, y como la mayoria solo los conoce por apellidos tal vez se confunda un poco por lo tanto cada que use alguno les avisare de quien se trata, por ejemplo en es capitulo Rolanda es la profesora Hooch, y Aurora es la profesora Sinistra de Astronomia.

Y quiero agradecer a M-cha, a Ginebra(por cierto me gustan tus fics!) gracias por tus comentarios Nayade, y a Kaori agradecerle por el comentario del ED, pero si lo se...de hecho por eso eleji a esos cuatro, y si lees el Prologo de nuevo t daras cuenta que ellos no tienen chance de hacer nada...pero igual muchas gracias!

DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas¿quejas? Dejen sus Reviews y se los contestare a la brevedad posible...Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo!

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Buscando Gryffindors **_

- ¿Que hacemos aquí? – pregunto una voz 

- Hubo un ataque...Mortífagos, y logramos escapar, Harry nos trajo para escondernos

- ¿Y Dumbledore¡Como permitió que pasara esto!

- Maldición...-susurro para si misma, el hechizo había salido muy bien...demasiado bien- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdan?

- Estábamos en...la sala común...y luego alguien gritaba...algo sobre la marca tenebrosa

- Es cierto! Yo la vi aparecer sobre la torre de astronomía...¿ A quien mataron?

----------------------------

- Remus ¿Dónde esta Harry?

- No lo se, yo iba corriendo frente al gran comedor cuando lo vi, y venia el Mortífago detrás de el, pero nos batimos a duelo y Harry salió corriendo

- ¿Y el Mortífago?- pregunto Ojoloco

- Quedo encerrado con los otros, mas otro que me encontré en el camino, estaba desmayado y tenia mucha sangre, parecía efecto del _Sectusempra_

- A ver solo quedaban cuatro, menos el novato y los dos que acaba de encerrar Remus, quiere decir que solo queda uno ¿no?

- Así es Tonks ¿no lo ves Moody?

- No hay señal de ningún Mortífago, las salas común de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin están llenas de alumnos...pero no ahí ningún Gryffindor en su sala común...esperen, esperen ahí alguien en las cocinas...bueno mas bien había...

- ¿Cómo que había¿No lograste distinguirlo? – Pregunto Tonks

- No, se desapareció pero a mi lo que me preocupa es en dónde estarán los Gryffindor¿alguna idea Minerva?

- No, seguramente Harry los llevo a otro lado, pero Ojoloco ¿cómo que se desapareció? acabo de poner las defensas del castillo...

- Yo solo digo lo que vi, Minerva¿Dónde viste a Potter por ultima ves Remus?

- Afuera del gran comedor- dijo Remus, mientras el ojo de Moody se movía- Harry me dijo que todos estaban bien, seguro se refería a todos los Gryffindor ¿no?- dijo Remus

- Entonces no nos preocupemos mas por ello...tenemos un asunto mas importante que resolver...

- ¿De que hablas Alastor?

- En el comedor no hay nada, nada...

----------------------------

- Entonces...Dumbledore...muerto...pero...¿Snape?-Nadie en la cámara de Slytherin podía creer lo que Hermione acaba de contarles

- ¿Y entonces Snape nos borro la memoria?- Y Hermione no podía creer que se tragaran tan fácil todo lo que ella decía, ahora tenia otra oportunidad de convencerlos de nuevo...

- Pero, sigo sin entender por que Snape no se aseguro de borrarles la mente tambien a ustedes si no quería que nadie supiera.

- Por que no tuvo tiempo, enseguida llegaron Aurores del ministerio, Ron que bueno que te apareces, necesito tu ayuda por aquí...

- Hermione lo siento tienes que venir, es Harry...

----------------------------

- ¿Por que se llevarían los cuerpos? No tiene ningún sentido...-Susurro Tonks

- Pero no solo se llevaron los de los alumnos, tambien se llevaron los de Aurora y Rolanda

- Bueno ya no se puede hacer nada, eso quiere decir que el Mortífago que quedaba ya se marcho, por mas que tratamos de que nadie escapara...se nos fue- Dijo Remus mientras llegaban mas Aurores

- Los Mortífagos están encerrados por acá síganme- Ordeno Alastor Moody, saliendo del gran comedor

- ¿Y que va a ser de los alumnos Minerva¿Cuando los vas a mandar a sus casas?-

- En este preciso momento Remus...

----------------------------

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Harry?- pregunto Ginny que había estado muy nerviosa

- No pude detenerlos aquí, y tuve que desaparecerme...

- Nadie puede desa...

- Pero las defensas no estaban activadas Hermione, por eso se pudieron aparecer los Mortífagos, bueno decía que tuve que desaparecerme y pase a la sala de los menesteres a recoger el libro de pociones del príncipe, pero saliendo de la sala había otro Mortífago, y logre escaparme, y llegue hasta el comedor donde vi a Remus, y entre al comedor, donde estaban...estaban...los cuerpos...

- ¿Quiénes murieron Harry?- Corto Hermione

- Una Slytherin, Michael Corner, Terry Boot y otros dos Ravenclaw que no conocía, de Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley, y de Gryffindor Leanne, Jack Sloper, un niño de segundo y Seamus

- ¿Cuatro Gryffindor? Y uno de ellos era del ED...mas Michael, Terry y Justin que tambien eran del ED...¿no te parece raro Harry?

- ¿Piensas que fue planeado?-Pregunto Ron

- No lo se, la verdad...pero por los lugares en que aparecieron, era claro que iban por todos los Gryffindor que pudieran matar, de hecho...varios de nosotros esquivamos los rayos...si no fuera por eso los únicos muerto hubieran sido de nuestra casa...

- Bueno Hermione, ya habrá tiempo de hablar eso, ahora necesitamos a Harry, para que nos ayude con los que no se convencieron con tu explicación del ED- Dijo Ron dando por finalizado el tema

----------------------------

- _A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES, TENGAN RECOGAN SUS COSAS Y DIRÍJANSE HACIA LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL..._

Poco a poco los pasillos del colegio volvían a llenarse de estudiantes con sus respectivos baúles, y demás objetos personales, por donde pasaran había señales de batallas, cuadros quemados, armaduras destruidas, manchas de sangre...

- Después de esto seguro que Hogwarts no abre otra vez- Susurraba una chica de Ravenclaw

- ¿Tu crees? Pero si es el lugar mas seguro del mundo...- le contesto su hermana pequeña

- Lo era cuando Dumbledore estaba con nosotros

- Pero tenemos a Harry Potter...

- Pero el no es ni la mitad de lo que era Dumbledore

- Pero es "el elegido"...

- En serio que lees mucho "El profeta"

----------------------------

- Escúchenme por favor, hubo un ataque de Mortífagos bien planeado, aunque parece que los Mortífagos que llegaron, eran nuevos...la mitad huyo, y atraparon a varios...podría decirse que no nos fue mal, pero aun así murieron diez de los nuestros...cuatro eran del ED, Seamus, Michael Corner, Terry Boot y Justin Finch-Fletchley...yo se que fue un ataque sorpresivo, pero no debió de morir ninguno de ellos, por eso se supone que entrenábamos en quinto, pero lo pasado, pasado...ahora tenemos que entrenar mas duro que la vez pasada, claro esta que solo si ustedes aceptan continuar en esto, no los puedo obligar, la decisión es suya...

Harry acabo de hablar con los miembros originales del ED que habían sobrevivido mientras Ron y Hermione entretenían a los que se negaron la primera vez...

----------------------------

- Suban todos, no se preocupen nos encargaremos de que sus familiares se enteren de que ya van en camino – Gritaba Hagrid mientras los estudiantes iban subiendo sus pertenencias al Expreso de Hogwarts

"Nos vemos Hagrid" "Gracias por todo" "Espero verte pronto" y "Me gustaba tu clase" eran algunos de los comentarios que soltaban los estudiantes para despedirse del guardabosques del colegio

- Hasta...nunca- susurro Hagrid cuando el Expreso arrancaba...

- Listo, los estudiantes se fueron directora McGonagall, pero no vi a varios estudiantes, entre ellos Harry...de hecho no había ningún Gryffindor

- Lo se Hagrid, cuando inicio el ataque, el único que reacciono fue Potter, y todos los Gryffindor se fueron tras de el, los que pudieron, hubo algunos que murieron antes de que ellos escaparan

- No me diga que..Hermione y Ron...-Empezó a susurrar Hagrid

- Por Merlín, no! Si ellos eran los que iban atrás de Potter...

- ¿Entonces en donde están directora?

- Eso mismo yo quisiera saber...

----------------------------

- No están en la sala de los menesteres, ni en la biblioteca, ni en la sala común, ni en el estadio de Quidditch, ni en ningún lugar visible con mi ojo...

- ¿En donde se habrán metido? Pregunto Tonks avanzando junto con Remus Lupin y con Alastor Moody.

- ¿En las cocinas?

- No

- ¿La trampilla del tercer piso?

- Tampoco

- ¿El baño de los prefectos?

- Espera..no tampoco

- ¿La lechuzeria?

- No están en el castillo Remus deja de preguntar

- Pero es que tienen que estar aquí, yo vi a Harry...no pudo haber salido del castillo, todos vigilamos las entradas, a menos de que...

- A menos de que¿que?- Pregunto Tonks

- Su capa de invisibilidad...

- Lo dudo, yo lo hubiera visto, y aunque se me hubiera escapado, donde metió a los otros cuarenta y tantos Gryffindor...

- Bueno tienes razón..

----------------------------

- Listo, ya hable con ellos

- ¿Y aceptaron seguir con esto?-pregunto el pelirrojo

- No los deje contestar, quiero que lo piensen, no me gustaría forzarlos como Hermione...

- Tenia que aplicarles ese hechizo! Y podemos aprovechar para que tu los hagas cambiar de opinión

- Técnicamente no pueden cambiar de opinión por que no recuerdan lo que...

- Cállate Ron!

- Bueno ya, voy a hablar con ellos

----------------------------

Minerva se paseaba en su nueva oficina, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, la muerte de Dumbledore, el entierro, el misterioso Fénix que vio salir volando de la tumba, el ataque sorpresa, y ahora Harry Potter y los Gryffindor estaban perdidos, como le gustaba a ese chico meterse en problemas, mientras pensaba eso, su vista pasaba del nuevo cuadro donde Albus sonreía, a el banco donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador a la espada de Godric Gryffindor que estaba sobre la chimenea...

- Un momento...como no se me ocurrió antes!

----------------------------

Fin del Capitulo..

¿Le servirá a Harry el libro del príncipe?

¿Aceptaran todos la propuesta de Harry para entrar o seguir en el ED?

¿Para que se llevaron los cuerpos de los alumnos y de los maestros muertos ¿

¿Que le pidieron a Dobby?

¿Como se desapareció el Mortífago que quedaba en Hogwarts?

¿Quien es la misteriosa persona que entro a las cocinas?

¿Dejara de hacer preguntas Tonks?

Adelantos del capitulo 4 

- Aceptamos, pero con una condición

----------------------------

- Harry ¿como piensas que salgamos de aquí?

- No lo había pensado!

----------------------------

- Remus ¿No puede ser que hayas olvidado eso?

- Lo sien..siento

- ¿Lo sientes, POR MERLÍN, OLVIDASTE QUE ERA LUNA LLENA!

----------------------------

- Harry Potter

- ¿Si Dobby?

- Tengo algo que contarle?

----------------------------


	5. Adios a Hogwarts

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Adiós a Hogwarts**_

Minerva McGonagall caminaba rápidamente seguida por Remus Lupin, Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody y Nymphadora Tonks, que a su ves eran seguidos por una docena de Aurores pertenecientes al Ministerio de Magia.

- Pero ¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Tonks

- Completamente, no pueden estar en otro lugar, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos un asunto que arreglar, conocen la salida...-Les dijo la Directora a los Aurores que venían siguiéndolos

Entraron a la sala de maestros, donde se encontraban todos los maestros desde la profesora Babbling hasta la profesora Vector

- Hemos descubierto donde se esconden los Gryffindor...

- ¿En serio¿En donde están?- pregunto el profesor Binns

----------------------------

- Se avecina una guerra, una muy dura y cruel, Voldemort no va a tener piedad de nada y de nadie ahora que Dumbledore no esta, y tambien por esa razón este lugar ya no es seguro, como Hermione les contó hubo un ataque solo momentos después del entierro de Dumbledore, y no dudo que estén preparando o realizando otro ataque en estos momentos, no precisamente aquí, pero hay miles de lugares donde en este momento podría estarse realizando un ataque, tal vez en una de sus casas, tal vez en Hogsmeade, en el Callejón Diagon, no lo se, pero seguramente en esos lugares hay gente corriendo, huyendo de los Mortífagos...lo que yo les propongo es entrenarlos, a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, para que los magos ya no tengamos que huir, que los magos no les tengamos miedo, son iguales que nosotros, tenemos magia igual que ellos, no la usamos para los mismos fines, pero tambien la tenemos, y la mayoría de los magos en vez de usarla, huyen...y eso es que los hace mas fuertes, lo que los hace creer que son invencibles, yo les propongo entrenarlos para que les dejen de tener miedo, para poder enfrentarlos, no les pido nada a cambio, no les pido que me acompañen a la guerra, no les pido que me acompañen a pelear con Voldemort, no les pido nada a cambio, solo quiero entrenarlos para que estén preparados para defender a sus familias que tanto quieren, a las que protegerían con toda su vida...

----------------------------

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto Tonks

- No podemos hacer nada, aunque averiguamos en que parte del baño esta la entrada, no podemos abrirla, solo el muchacho puede...

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Ya saben que el peligro se fue...-Dijo Remus

- ¿Alguien escucho que fue lo que grito antes de salir corriendo del gran comedor?

- Dijo algo así como "Los de Gryffindor, el ejercito y Dumbledore...Vivan!"- Contesto Tonks

- De hecho fue "Los de Gryffindor y el Ejercito de Dumbledore, vamonos!"

- ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore¿Estas segura Pomona?

- Si Minerva, algo así grito...pero no entendí a que se refería con lo del Ejercito

- Veras, en quinto año cuando Dolores daba clases, Potter junto a algunos...

----------------------------

Harry se dirigía hacia Ron y Hermione que se encontraban en un pasillo de la cámara secreta vigilando a los alumnos que no eran parte del ejercito

- ¿Qué paso Harry, aceptaron?

- Me pidieron tiempo para pensarlo...

- Bueno no podemos perder mas tiempo...

- Tranquila Hermione, no pensaba apresurarlos, se que tenemos poco tiempo, y se los dije no te preocupes...

- Bueno ¿y que te dijo la otra parte?-Pregunto Ron

- Si, ellos van a continuar con nosotros, al principio los nuevos lo dudaron mucho, pero al final los que ya eran parte de esto los lograron convencer...

- Bueno entonces solo falta ver si los que hechizo Hermione aceptan esta vez...

- Si, esperemos que ellos acepten, pero antes tengo que hablar con ustedes dos...

- Ok, te escuchamos...

- ¿Qué esperan que enseñe en el ED? La verdad no se nada que ya no sepan, el patronus ya lo dominan, los demás hechizos son demasiado básicos y aparte no servirían mucho con los Mortífagos...

- Bueno yo creo que la respuesta a eso la tiene Hermione-

- Gracias Ron, bueno en parte tienes razón, en el año que estuviste trabajando con ellos les enseñaste prácticamente todo lo que sabes, pero no solo se trata de enseñarles cosas nuevas, obvio eso es importante, pero tambien puedes comprobar que tanto recuerdan lo que enseñaste, y tratar de que ganen experiencia en duelo...

- Bueno yo no soy muy...

- CLARO QUE LO ERES HARRY- grito la chica provocando que varios giraran la cabeza, cosa que no importaba por que Ron había precavido de todo con un simple _muffliato- _Ninguno de nosotros hubiera salido del Ministerio si no era por que te teníamos a nuestro lado, tienes el coraje y muy buena habilidad para la varita...

- Pero no solo es eso, tam..

- Lo se Harry se que no solo ganaras con esas cosas, pero las demás son cosas que se pueden ir aprendiendo, ya les prometiste entrenarlos, no les falles, y no solo por ellos, sino por todo el mundo mágico.

- Aparte le podemos pedir ayuda a alguien...

----------------------------

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí sin hacer nada? Deberíamos de estar practicando o algo así

- Harry y sus amigos están tratando de que se nos unan mas alumnos,

- ¿Y por que ese cambio?

- ¿Cuál cambio¿De que hablas?

- No te pases de lista conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero...

- No tengo la mínima idea de lo que estas hablando

- Hasta antes del desayuno de ayer, era Potter o "El elegido" y ahora es de nuevo Harry.

- Estas loca, yo no dije "Harry", como quieres que llame por su nombre a ese que me hizo sufrir...

- Pero si tu no sufriste mucho tiempo ¿verdad, tenias a Michael Corner para que te consolara...

- Cállate, oye hablando de Michael¿No lo has visto?

- No, de hecho la ultima vez que lo vi, fue después de subir del entierro de Dumbledore...No habrá estado en el ...

- Cállate, ni siquiera lo pienses, el no estaba en el gran comedor, no pudo estar ahí, me dijo que iba por sus cosas a la sala común

- Bueno si tu lo dices...espérame aquí enseguida vuelvo

No podía estar en el gran comedor, pero si hubiera estado ahí tendría que estar con nosotros aquí, a menos de que...No no no, seguro que estaba en la sala común...

----------------------------

- Bueno Harry entonces ¿estas de acuerdo?

- Ok pero ¿están seguros que el quiera?

- Pero por supuesto, solo tienes que pedírselo

- Bueno, se lo pediré, pero en este momento no seria adecuado, primero tendremos que organizar bien quienes están con nosotros, y tenemos que encontrar un lugar para poder entrenar...me encantaría que hubiera una sala de los menesteres en algún otro lugar...

----------------------------

- Así es que salió el Ejercito de Dumbledore, aunque solo celebraron esas reuniones durante el quinto año que yo sepa, tal vez Potter quiera reunirlos de nuevo...

- ¿Y se lo permitirás Minerva?- Pregunto Tonks

- Bueno...aunque quisiera negárselo, la verdad dudo mucho de que me escuche...y puede que su idea después de todo no sea tan mala, tal vez a la Orden le convenga...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que la Orden va a seguir? pregunto algo nervioso uno de los Aurores de la Orden

- Pero por supuesto¿Esperabas que por la muerte de Albus todo terminara?

- Bueno la verdad...no lo había pensado

- Esto tiene que seguir, no importa que Albus no este mas con nosotros, nosotros podemos seguir en pie con la Orden, habrá que hacer algunos cambios, modificar algunas cosas para que todo funcione lo mas rápido posible...

----------------------------

- Bien, ustedes tienen la decisión, ya saben como funciona el ED ¿Van a seguir con nosotros?

- Si tienes que preguntarlo es por que tenemos un problema Potter- contesto

- Lo tomare como un si, gracias por apoyarnos...ahora quiero que todos ustedes, los que ya habían formado parte del Ejercito y los que se acaban de unir, firmen esto, es sumamente necesario que no hablen de esto con nadie, y si no ya saben a lo que se atienen¿recuerdan a Marietta?

- ¿Quieres decir que el pergamino esta encantado?- pregunto alarmado un joven que acababa de firmar

- Si...es necesario, lo lamento pero después de ese incidente no podemos arriesgarnos otra vez

- ¿Qué, nos va a aparecer una frase hecha de granos en la cara?

- Si supieras lo que te pasaría si nos traicionas, rogarías por que te pasara solo lo que le paso a Marietta...

----------------------------

EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE 

_Andrew Kirke_

Cho Chang Colin Creevey 

_Dean Thomas_

_Dennis Creevey  
Ernie Macmillan_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Kenneth Towler_

_Lavender Brown_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Natalie MacDonald_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Patricia Stimpson_

_Ron Weasley_

_Susan Bones_

----------------------------

- No puede ser, solo somos 18...

- ¿Y cuantos querías que fueran? La mayoría de la comunidad mágica esta muy asustada para pensar en unirse a un grupo de defensa...

-Harry, todavía faltan los que Hermione se encargo de eliminarles la memoria,

- Igual seriamos muy pocos...

- Y que piensas hacer Harry?- Pregunto Hermione

- No lo se, tal vez podríamos enviarle una carta a los que eran parte del ED y ya salieron, como Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Lee, las gemelas Patil, Fred, George, y a Zacharias...

- ¿Zacharias? No hablaras en serio ¿verdad Harry?

- Mira Ron yo se que es un idiota pero necesitamos a la mayor cantidad de gente posible...

- Bueno Harry no te apures, yo me encargo de mandar las cartas y tu ve a hablar con los otros, si no aceptan...

- ¿Los embrujaras de nuevo?-

- CALLATE RON! – grito desesperada la chica- si no aceptan no podemos seguir perdiendo mas tiempo...

----------------------------

- ¿Cambios¿Que tipo de cambios Minerva?

- No lo se, pero no dejare que esto se desmorone tan fácil, y entre mas rápido nos organicemos, mas rápido podremos empezar a seguirle el rastro a algunos Mortífagos, para empezar necesitamos n cuartel, por que dudo que Harry nos preste Grimmauld Place

- Bueno solo tendríamos que pedírselo, no creo que se niegue, si quieres yo hablo con el para...-empezó Remus

- No Remus, ya tenia un lugar en la mente...

- ¿Cuál?

- Hogwarts.

- Pero antes de eso, Remus tendría que abandonarnos por unos días- Dijo Ojoloco Moody

- ¿Yo¿Por qué?...

----------------------------

- Quieren mas tiempo para pensarlo!

- ¿Qué¿Pero si no tenemos tiempo Harry? No podemos estar aquí toda la vida

- Pero no podemos hacer nada para presionarlos... y si ya se que no podemos estar aquí para siempre, es mas nos vamos en este momento...

- Pero Harry ¿como piensas que salgamos de aquí?-

- No lo había pensado!-exclamo Harry, pensando por primera vez en eso...

- ¿QUÉ? Como nos traes a la Cámara de Slytherin sin pensar en como salir...

----------------------------

- Remus ¿No puede ser que hayas olvidado eso?

- Lo sien..siento- dijo Lunático

- ¿Lo sientes, POR MERLÍN, OLVIDASTE QUE ERA LUNA LLENA!

- Pero tenia otras cosas en las que pensar, con todo lo de Dumbledore...A CUALQUIERA SE LE HUBIERA OLVIDADO!

- Bueno da gracias a Merlín que a Ojoloco no se le paso

----------------------------

Diez minutos habían pasado desde que se dieron cuenta de que no había una salida de la cámara, no se lo habían dicho a los demás pero si pasaba mas tiempo ellos se darían cuenta...

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny caminaban dando vueltas pensando, a veces alguno se detenía provocando que los demás giraran la cabeza hacia el, pero inmediatamente negaba con la cabeza y todos seguían caminando...

- No puede ser, no hay manera de salir de aquí... no podemos desaparecer, si no hubieran puesto las defensas...

- Si no las hubieran puesto seguro mas Mortífagos hubieran aparecido Ron!

- Esperen esperen..lo tengo!- Exclamo Ginny emocionada- nosotros no podemos aparecernos pero...

----------------------------

Todo estaba oscuro, las ventanas estaban cegadas, se veían 5 sombras avanzando, Mortífagos avanzando lentamente, pero no estaban solos, en ese lugar había otros seres, pocos sabían de su existencia, de hecho ninguno de los Mortífagos presentes sabían que eran, solo seguían las ordenes de su seño.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto uno de los Mortífagos

- Aceptamos, pero con una condición...

- Si desde luego quieren algo a cambio, pero eso lo podemos dejar para después, lo importante es que todos acepten...

- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- El señor oscuro les avisara cuando sea el momento...

----------------------------

- ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?- dijo Hermione para si misma - ¿Pero tu crees que funcione Ginny?

- Bueno no sabremos hasta intentarlo ¿no? – Le contesto la chica

- Si, pero Harry es el único que puede hacer que venga...

- Pero no seria mas seguro llamar a...

- ¿De que están hablando¿A quien van a llamar?- Pregunto Ron porque no entendía nada de lo que hablaban...

- Tienes razón Harry, por que el tuyo seguramente sospecharía de nosotros y le contaría a alguien...- dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso de Ron

- Tenia entendido que no pueden hacer nada que no se les ordene...

- Hay algunos que no les importa, y se castigan después...

- ¿DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO?

- ¿Qué esperas Harry? Llámalo ya...

- Dobby, ven acá por favor

----------------------------

- ¡Por Merlín¿Como aparecieron...?- Pregunto Tonks

- Eso no importa ahorita, Harry, necesito que los alumnos que estén contigo vayan directamente al Anden 9 ¾, ahí los esperan sus familiares- Ordeno la directora a uno de los chicos que acababan de aparecerse en su despacho

- Ok profesora – y dicho esto desaparecieron de nuevo

----------------------------

- Ya no hay mas tiempo, ya les di el tiempo que les tenia que dar...ya saben de que se trata, ahora escúchenme bien, los que quieran unirse a nosotros, tienen que anotarse aquí- y sacaba un pergamino que guardaba- y los que no pasen con Hermione antes de salir de aquí por favor...

Paso el pergamino a la persona mas cercana que tenia, y vio como se anotaba, y la siguiente tambien, la mitad ya estaba anotada, dos personas pasaron el pergamino sin firmarse, otros tres lo firmaron...a final de cuentas el hechizo de Hermione había servido...

- Bien ya escucharon los que no se anotaron pasen para acá, no se espanten, este elfo los llevara directamente con sus familiares, pero antes _¡__Obliviate!_

----------------------------

Ya todos se habían marchado, Dobby se llevo primero a los que se negaron, y luego se llevo a todos los del ED juntos, incluyendo a sus amigos...los baúles y pertenencias de los alumnos que no tuvieron tiempo de recogerlas, las enviarían los Aurores del ministerio, ya solo quedaba solo el en la cámara...

- Dobby, llévame por favor a la sala común de Gryffindor

Quería recorrer por ultima vez el castillo, por lo menos las partes que iba a extrañar, recorrió los dormitorios, paso frente a su sillón favorito, salió por el cuadro de la señora gorda, le dio un vistazo al gran comedor que ya lucia como si no hubieran matado a 10 de sus compañeros escasas dos horas antes, salió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, a lo lejos vio al Sauce boxeador, vio los tentáculos del calamar gigante...pero llegaba la hora de despedirse, de decir adiós a Hogwarts

- Dobby llevame a Privet Drive.

- Harry Potter

- ¿Si Dobby?

- Tengo algo que contarle...

----------------------------

Fin del Capitulo

Notas de Autor:

Hola!

Bueno ahora si me tarde en actualizar pero creo que valio la espera¿no lo creen?

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios

DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas¿quejas? Dejen sus Reviews y se los contestare a la brevedad posible...


	6. Las Ultimas Vacaciones con los Dursley

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Las ultimas vacaciones con los Dursley**_

- Bueno entonces es oficial, nadie regresara a Hogwarts este año, el consejo ya lo decidió – comento Minerva McGonagall dejando el pergamino que acababa de llegar a su oficina - toda la comunidad esta demasiada asustada para mandar a sus hijos lejos de casa, y por una parte eso me alegra, tendremos todo el tiempo para dedicárselo a la Orden...ya les avise que aquí en Hogwarts va a ser el cuartel, no podemos cambiar todo el sistema, por que tardaríamos mucho tiempo en adaptarnos y tiempo es algo que no tenemos de nuestro lado, eso solo costaría la vida de gente inocente, así es que el único cambio que haremos por el momento es...

_----------------------------_

Había llegado al Anden 9 ¾ mas nerviosa que nunca, nadie sabia de el, nadie lo había visto en su sala común, todas las personas a las que les pregunto no sabían nada de el...

"_No lo siento" "No lo vi ¿segura que estaba en la sala común?" "Por milésima vez, no estaba ahí"_

Entonces la verdad le llego de golpe, el había estado en el gran comedor en el momento del ataque, y por eso nadie lo había visto en la sala común, ni ella lo había visto en la cámara secreta, el había entrado al gran comedor y no había salido de ahí, o había sido alcanzado por uno de los Mortífagos...

"_Esos malditos Mortífagos..." _pensó la chica mientras veía a los lejos a su padre que la esperaba

_----------------------------_

- ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

- La verdad es que es muy buena idea, así nadie tendría toda la responsabilidad de sacar adelante a la Orden, una Junta directiva es la mejor idea...

- ¿Pero quienes serian parte de eso?- Pregunto Tonks

- Bueno no podemos ser todos, eso es claro, yo opino que con unos 6 o 7 es mas que suficiente...

- Ok¿pero quienes?...

_----------------------------_

No podía creer que se marchara para siempre de ese lugar que fue para el fue su primer hogar, donde conoció lo que era la amistad, lo que era el amor...donde paso sus mayores logros y sus mayores alegrías, nunca mas recorrería esos pasillos que recorrió tantas veces, con sus amigos o el solo, a muchos de sus compañeros no los vería nunca mas, una gran nostalgia y una gran tristeza lo invadía 

- Dobby, llévame por favor a la sala común de Gryffindor

Quería recorrer por ultima vez todo el castillo, por lo menos las partes que iba a extrañar, recorrió los dormitorios, paso frente a su sillón favorito, salió por el cuadro de la señora gorda, visito la lechuzeria, paso frente al despacho del director, pero no se atrevió a entrar, bajo y le dio un vistazo al gran comedor que ya lucia como si no hubieran matado a 10 de sus compañeros escasas dos horas antes, salió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, a lo lejos vio al Sauce boxeador, vio los tentáculos del calamar gigante...pero llegaba la hora de despedirse, de decir adiós a Hogwarts para siempre...

- Dobby llevame a Privet Drive.

- Harry Potter

- ¿Si Dobby?

- Tengo algo que contarle...

_----------------------------_

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad¿Por qué no le dijiste que murió a manos de los Mortífagos?

- Porque ella a sufrido mucho, la verdad yo no puedo darle una noticia así, seria mucho para ella...

- Pero eres su mejor amiga, tu tenias la obligación de decirlo, aparte eres la única que vio cuando lo mataron...

- Precisamente por eso no se lo dije, por que soy su mejor amiga y por que la conozco...

- La verdad no te entiendo Marietta, pero deberías hablar con Cho, y contarle lo de Michael...

_----------------------------_

- No Dobby, no me siento bien, quiero que me lleves a Privet Drive

- Pero señor...es impo..

- Dobby es una orden, llévame a Privet Drive- dijo el chico, no se sentía con ganas de escuchar a nadie...

- Ya llegue! Hola¿Hay alguien aquí?- Pregunto el joven que acababa de aparecerse en medio de la sala de la casa de sus tíos, que al parecer no estaban ahí.

- Gracias Dobby, puedes irte

- Pero Harry...

- Yo te llamare cuando me sienta mejor y me cuentas todo lo que quieras...pero hoy no.

El elfo asintió, y desapareció con un chasquido de sus pequeñas manos.

Harry subió las escaleras cargando sus cosas hacia su habitación, entro acomodo su baúl y se dejo caer en su cama, era la primera vez que tenia un rato de soledad para el después de esa extraña y loca semana, por fin podía reflexionar acerca de todo, el Horrocrux falso, la cueva, la marca tenebrosa, la muerte de Dumbledore, la traición de Snape, el funeral...todo eso daba vueltas por su cabeza una y otra vez mientras lo trataba de asimilarlo...

_----------------------------_-

Yo pensé que iríamos a Privet Drive con Harry- dijo Hermione a Ron mientras caminaban hacia los padres de el

- Hable con el, y me dijo que primero tenia que hablar con sus tíos, y que mañana lo alcanzáramos allá...oye y cuando le vamos a decir lo de...

- Seguramente el ya lo sabe, pero igual le decimos mañana - corto la chica-

- ¿Y donde están tus padres?- pregunto el joven...

- Tranquilo Ron, no vinieron, les mande una lechuza diciéndoles que iba a pasar las vacaciones en casa de Harry, y en tu casa...

- Ah ok – dijo el chico algo mas relajado...

_----------------------------_-

"Severus.." Por primera vez Dumbledore suplicaba "Severus... por favor..."Snape levanto su varita mágica y apunto directamente a Dumbledore 

"_Avada Kedavra"_

Todo paso muy rápido, un rayo de luz verde, una risa macabra, una puerta azotándose, un golpe en la ventana, y unas sombras volando, parecían Dementores...pero eran diferentes...

- Chico despierta, despierta- Su tío lo sacudía- ¿Que te pasa? Estabas gritando como loco...

- Na-nada...¿dónde estaban?

- ¿Dónde crees? Estábamos en la estación esperándote, otra lechuza vino hoy en la mañana con una carta dirigida para nosotros, y justo cuando la iba a abrir me exploto, y se oyó una voz diciendo que teníamos que ir a recogerte...

- Era un vociferador pero ¿Cómo que otra lechuza?

- Bueno la que esta en la ventana ahorita es la segunda, por eso otra...

Harry se paro de un movimiento espantando a su tío, y se dirigió a la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza...

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le notificamos que las clases en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería han sido canceladas indefinidamente._

_Cualquier noticia se le informara vía lechuza_

_Atte._

_Directora del colegio_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

"Igual no pensaba en regresar" pensó Harry mientras cayo un segundo pergamino.

_Harry:_

_El ministerio de magia esta informado de que Hermione Granger es mayor de edad y que estará pasando las vacaciones en Privet Drive, y que tus tíos están de acuerdo y están al tanto de todo._

_Diviértanse..._

_Minerva McGonagall_

- Excelente...-

_----------------------------_

- Oye mama¿Hermione puede quedarse solo esta noche a dormir en la casa?

- Claro que si¿pero por que solo esta noche¿Tus papas pasaran mañana por ti?- le pregunto Molly a Hermione

- ¿Que no le dijiste? –susurro rápidamente la chica al pelirrojo que trataba de alejarse lo mas rápido de ahí, pero fue sujetado por la señora Weasley

- ¿Decirme que Ronald?...

- Oye mama¿Puedo quedarme en casa de Harry hasta el 1 de agosto?

_----------------------------_

- ¿Que es excelente? – pregunto su tío con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

- Nada tío, nada...por el momento, quiero estar solo si no te molesta...-Su tío salió de la habitación con cierto miedo "nada que sea excelente para el puede ser bueno para nosotros..." pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras...

Harry abrió su baúl para guardar sus cosas personales, ya tenia todo perfectamente pensado, necesitaría sus papeles muggles por que no pensaba dejar nada suyo en esa, casa...ni tampoco de sus padres si de casualidad había algo, seguramente los tenia guardados su tía petunia en un archivero del estudio, así es que salió de su habitación y se dirigió a lo que los Dursley llamaban la tercera habitación de Dudley.

_- A CENAR – _se escucho desde la cocina

- Maldición, bueno ya será otro día...

_----------------------------_

- ¿En serio?

- Si, Como va a ser las ultimas vacaciones que Harry pase ahí, le dieron permiso, Hermione ya aviso a sus padres y la dejaron...

- Pero, como están últimamente las cosas...y sin Dumbledore ... no lo se Ron, te digo mañana,

- Pero mama...

- Ya la oíste Ron, mañana te dice – interrumpió Arthur, su padre- y vamonos ya

Salieron de King´s cross en silencio, cada quien estaba muy ocupado en lo suyo

" Lo dejo, o no, pero si pasa algo, pero es Harry..."

" Tengo que hablar con el, tengo que hablar con el..."

" ¿Por qué no se atrevió a decirle nada a sus padres, habíamos quedado en eso "

" ¿Que habrá de comer? "

- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la Madriguera?- pregunto Hermione rompiendo el silencio

- Ah, no les había contado, vean lo que Fred y George nos regalaron hace poco – Dijo Arthur señalando un carro del año que estaba estacionado

- Wow, pero como le hicieron, esto debe valer una fortuna – Dijo Ginny

- Eso mismo les preguntamos, pero parece que en su tienda les ha ido muy bien

_----------------------------_

- Mi lord ...lo siento mucho- susurraba lentamente el Mortífago, todavía le dolía el cuerpo por las maldiciones Cruciatus que había recibido.

- QUE TAN DIFÍCIL PUDO HABER SIDO!

_-_ Se defendieron bien, atraparon a varios... soy el único que salió con vida

- ¿Por lo menos lograste hablar con el?

- ¡Si! Con el otro si pude hablar, gracias a el pude salir de ahí...

- Bueno se le recompensara, igual que a ti...ahora ve con los "Mithrandír" a ver que es lo que quieren y diles que estén listos.

- De acuerdo mi lord...- y desapareció el Mortífago que llevaba tatuada una "L" en su frente

----------------------------

La noche paso muy lento para Harry, estaba muy contento porque al día siguiente llegarían sus amigos para pasar sus últimos días con el en Privet Drive, pero lo que lo alegraba mas era que tenia libertad de hacer magia sin ser castigado por el Ministerio, ya que Minerva McGonagall se había encargado de eso, así es que estas vacaciones prometían ser muy divertidas, y aunque sabia que en todo el mundo había ataque de Mortífagos, no quería arruinar sus ultimas vacaciones por que después sabia que no iba a tener ningún momento para descansar, tenia que reunir de nuevo al ED y dedicarse a entrenarlos, y tambien debía empezar a buscar los Horrocruxes que faltaban, para poder tener alguna oportunidad de derrotar a Voldemort

----------------------------

Ginny Weasley se despertó y se sentó en su cama tratando de sacar a cierto chico de sus pensamientos, porque había soñado con el, pero fue interrumpida por Hermione que tocaba la puerta

- Adelante –Hermione entro y cerro la puerta tras ella –te despertaste muy temprano ¿no¿fuiste a darle a mi hermano su beso de buenos días?...–pregunto la chica riéndose

- Cállate!- exclamo la chica tratando de no sonrojarse – no se como te diste cuenta de lo nuestro, pero eres la única y que así siga siendo ¿ok?

- ¿La única? Bueno aparte de Harry ¿no?

- Este...eres la UNICA...

- ¿Por qué no le dijeron nada a el?

- No tuvimos una oportunidad para decírselo, estaba muy ocupado, y cuando tratamos de decírselo Ron se acobardo...bueno los dos, pero hablando del señor Potter...¿cuéntame como vas con el?

- No entiendo como son tan amigos si no se cuentan nada...-dijo Ginny por respuesta

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues tu y Ron le esconden que salen juntos, y por lo que veo el no les dijo que nosotros terminamos

- ¿Qué¿Terminaron¿Pero porque?- pregunto sorprendida Hermione

- Es una larga historia, y no quiero hablar de eso, aparte ustedes se van en poco tiempo, no acabaría de contarte y quiero seguir mi vida lo mas rápido que pueda, eso implica no hablar mas del asunto...

- ¿Con continuar con tu vida, te refieres a ...?

- Precisamente a continuar con mi vida, y no, no voy a andar con nadie por el momento, quiero darme un tiempo para tranquilizarme...

- Que bueno por que te tomaste muy en serio mis consejos...

- Bueno pero funcionaron no...-contesto la pelirroja sonriendo mientras se escuchaba " A DESAYUNAR"...

----------------------------

Eran las 12 de la mañana y los Dursley estaban mas nervioso que nunca porque Harry les acababa de avisar que dos compañeros de el iban a pasar algunos días en Privet Drive y que si se negaban no dudaría en echarles un maleficio

- No te atreverías, por que te expulsarían de la escuela esa...

- La verdad no me importaría

- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE GENTE COMO TU...-empezó a gritar su tío pero se cayo al ver que de la varita de su sobrino salían chispas rojas...

- Así me gusta- dijo Harry sonriendo por la reacción de su tío- no tardan en llegar

Media hora después sonaba el timbre y los Dursley salieron corriendo a esconderse mientras Harry abria la puerta.

----------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¿Quiénes son la Junta directiva de la orden?

¿Quiénes son parte del ED?

¿Alguien se animara a contarle a Cho la verdad?

¿Por fin Dobby dirá lo que le pidieron?

¿ De quienes hablaban Voldemort y el Mortífago "L"?

¿Qué son los Mithrandír? Esos extraños seres con los que Voldemort esta haciendo tratos

Notas de Autor:

Hola! bueno quiero decirles algo, empecé con mucha acción y mucho misterio este fic, y no se preocupen todavía va haber mucho, pero por el momento los personajes necesitan un poco de paz en sus vidas, los únicos problemas de ellos van a ser personales, pero no se apuren porque Voldemort no estará inactivo ni mucho menos, así es que les pido disculpas si algunos de ustedes estos capítulos que siguen se les hacen muy simples, pero les advierto que cosas que pasen en estos capítulos tendrán mucha importancia... Gracias a todos por sus cometarios sigan escribiendome...ahi les dejo unos adelantos a todos

DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas¿quejas? Dejen sus Reviews y se los contestare a la brevedad posible...

Adelantos del proximo capitulo

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Dobby habla**_

----------------------------

- Bueno, entonces no tenemos que estar soportándote y menos a tu patéticos amigos, se largan los tres ahora mismo...

----------------------------

- Bueno eso siempre se puede arreglar ¿no?

- ¿No estarás pensando en...? –trato de preguntar Harry pero fue interrumpido

- Bueno lo único que podemos hacer y es realmente necesario ¿no?- dijo Ron

----------------------------

- Minerva, te tengo un trato

- ¿De que se trata ministro?

----------------------------

- Cho tengo que contarte algo...

----------------------------

QUE TU LO SABIAS? Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE? NO SABES LO QUE HE SUFRIDO! ME HAS VISTO LLORAR HASTA AL CANSANCIO POR NO SABER QUE FUE DE EL...

----------------------------

- Hermione, que tienes¿Qué es tan grave para que llores?... – y de pronto Hermione se había volteado y se encontraba abrazando a Harry, y dejo de contener las lagrimas...

----------------------------

DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas¿Quejas¿Opiniones? Dejen sus Reviews y se los contestare a la brevedad posible...


	7. Dobby habla

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Dobby habla**_

----------------------------

- Para el Señor y la Señora Dursley..

- ¿Qué?

- Traigo un paquete para los Sres. Dursley

Era el cartero que traía un paquete para sus tíos, lo recibió y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que sonó el timbre y los Dursley no lo habían molestado para nada "seguramente están escondidos pensando que Ron y Hermione ya están aquí" pensaba el muchacho justamente cuando se volvían a escuchar pasos en las escaleras

- Chico, vamos a salir, ahí de ti , si tu y tus amigos destruyen algo

- No te preocupes no han llegado

- ¿Entonces quien toco el timbre?

- El cartero, dejo un paquete para ustedes...-contesto Harry señalando el paquete que había dejado en la mesa

Vernon se dirigía hacia donde señalaba Harry cuando un chico pelirrojo y una chica de cabello castaño se materializaban de la nada entre el paquete y el señor Dursley, lo que fue suficiente para que los tres Dursley salieran corriendo de la casa gritando como locos

- En serio Harry, tus tíos no aguantan nada- dijo Ron

----------------------------

_Cho:_

_Hola amiga!_

_Como has estado?_

_Bueno el motivo de la lechuza es porque quería saber si tenias planes para hoy, y si no tienes encontrémonos en el Callejón Diagon y a ver que hacemos, ¿Te parece?_

_Bueno espero tu respuesta_

_atte._

_Marietta_

----------------------------

- Tendremos que discutirlo, auque no tengamos mucho tiempo, nos vemos aquí dentro de media hora – Dijo Minerva avanzando hacia la puerta para salir de la sala de los profesores –avisare a toda la orden para que este presente, buenas tardes –Y dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió con paso rápido, no tenían mucho tiempo, la Orden quitaba mucho tiempo, no entendía como Dumbledore manejaba todo, dirigir Hogwarts, mantener la Orden en pie, y aun así le sobraba mucho tiempo, en cambio ella en estos dos días solo se ocupaba de la orden y no podía con todo eso, era demasiado para ella...

Entro a su nueva oficina, tras murmurar la contraseña para que la gárgola se moviera, entro pero ya había alguien ahí...

----------------------------

-Así es que los gemelos me dijeron que estaban de acuerdo en seguir con el ED pero que tal vez no podían practicar siempre con nosotros, ya sabes por su tienda, pero que tambien nos apoyaran con sus "Sortilegios", y que tratara de crear algunos que nos sirvan

- Excelente, eso es una muy buena noticia, ahora falta que los otros nos respondan, pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora...

- Tienes razón Harry, mejor dinos ¿por que cortaste con Ginny?-Pregunto Hermione cambiando rápidamente el tema

- ¿Que?...¿Pero?..¿Quién te dijo?- Harry no esperaba que ellos se enteraran, bueno no tan pronto...primero quería superarlo el y luego se los contaría...

- Pues quien mas ex cuñado, Ginny...

- Bueno, no es lo que piensas Ron...

- Tranquilo Harry, tus motivos tendrás...

No pensó que Ginny lo contara así como si nada, y mucho menos que sus amigos se enteraran por otra persona, el tenia pensado contarles, aunque esperaba que ellos tambien le contaran que ya andaban juntos, era algo tan obvio pero no sabia por que se lo ocultaban, definitivamente en las ultimas semanas los sentía muy distanciados de el, y tenia pensado reclamarles, pero algo lo distrajo de ese pensamiento...

No sabia si era por que estaba pensando en los Merodeadores o por que necesitaba hablar con el, pero estaba seguro de que había visto a Remus Lupin pasar enfrente de su casa

- Entonces ¿Por qué fue?

- Luego Hermione, luego...síganme

- ¿Que? Pero...

Harry salió rápido de Privet Drive para alcanzar a ver como alguien giraba en la esquina y se apresuro, "Se dirige a la casa de la Sra. Fig." pensó Harry y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de Arabella...

BOOOOOOMMMMMM!

----------------------------

- Minerva, te tengo un trato-

- ¿De que se trata ministro?- Pregunto interesada la Directora

-Bueno veras, en estos tiempos tan difíciles la gente esta muy preocupada, los ataques de Mortífagos son prácticamente diarios, la gente no sabe que hacer y recibo varias lechuzas al día reclamándome que no hacemos nada por protegerlos, así es que te pido que hagas publica la Orden del Fénix...

- ¿Cómo sabe de la Orden? –interrumpió Minerva

- Por favor, no creas que en el ministerio no tenemos espías tambien...pero mas que un favor seria un intercambio de favores –Acabo de decir el Ministro...

- Lo siento pero...

- Aun no te he dicho que te voy a dar a cambio...

----------------------------

Una explosión se escucho en varias cuadras a la redonda, Harry trato de ubicar de donde había provenido semejante explosión, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho...

-Regresemos...tenemos que regresar-

- Pero..Harry, no sabemos lo que paso, podría ser...- Hermione trato de detener a Harry, pero el no la escucho, el ya había empezado a correr hacia la casa de sus tíos

----------------------------

Media hora después

----------------------------

- Bueno y eso es lo que paso- 

- Entonces, dices que tu vida peligra mas que nunca?

- Si algo así...

- Y que estas mas desprotegido que nunca?

- Aja...

- Y que el tipo ese que vino el año pasado murió?

- Si, pero yo no pienso...-empezó Harry notando cuales eran las intenciones de su tío

- Bueno, entonces no tenemos que estar soportándote y menos a tu patéticos amigos por su culpa destruyeron nuestra casa, se largan los tres ahora mismo...

- NO LLAMES PATÉTICOS A MIS AMIGOS, QUE NO HAS VISTO A TU HIJO...

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?...VUELVE A INSULTAR A MI FAMILIA Y YO SERE EL QUE TE MATE

- QUIERO VERTE INTENTÁNDOLO – exclamo el chico sacando rápidamente su varita

- Harry, Harry guárdala, no vale la pena, quedamos en usarla solo si era realmente necesario...- Suplico Hermione que se había quedado en silencio todo ese tiempo mientras lo alejaba un poco de la sala o lo que quedaba de ella, Hermione siempre había escuchado lo mucho que odiaba Harry a sus tíos por como lo trataban, pero nunca creyó que llegaran a tanto

- Pero da igual Herms, ellos ya lo saben, no pasara mucho para que tengan el valor otra vez de tratar de echarnos,

- Bueno eso siempre se puede arreglar ¿no?

- ¿No estarás pensando en...? –trato de preguntar Harry pero fue interrumpido

- Bueno es lo único que podemos hacer y es realmente necesario ¿no?- dijo Ron

- Bueno...esta bien – Accedió Harry mientras Hermione sacaba su varita y se encaminaba hacia los tres Dursley que gritaban como locos

- ¡Obliviate!

----------------------------

Una chica recorría el callejón por tercera vez, había quedado de verse con su amiga y ella no llegaba, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, la vio a lo lejos...

- CHO, POR ACA- Grito para que su amiga la viera –Vaya cuanto tardaste..

- Si lo siento lo que pasa es que...

- Cho tengo que contarte algo...

----------------------------

Los magos de la Orden se habían encargado de arreglar Privet Drive con magia a pesar de que los Dursley se negaban, y Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la casa de Arabella Fig. listos para ir a la madriguera...no querían pasar un segundo mas en la casa de sus tíos, Harry le había pedido ayuda a Remus para que le enseñara algunos hechizos de defensa, y Remus le pidió prestada la casa que le pertenecía desde que Sirius había muerto, los dos se sorprendieron pero aceptaron sin dudarlo, y ya estaba todo listo para que partieran pero...

- ¿Dobby?

----------------------------

-QUE TU LO SABIAS? Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE? NO SABES LO QUE HE SUFRIDO! ME HAS VISTO LLORAR HASTA AL CANSANCIO POR NO SABER QUE FUE DE EL...

- no quería que sufrieras como sufriste por Cedric

- BUENO LO LOGRASTE, NO HE SUFRIDO COMO SUFRI POR CEDRIC, HE SUFRIDO MIL VECES MAS! LA DESESPERACIÓN, EL NO SABER SI SEGUIA CON VIDA, NO SABER QUE HABIA SIDO DE EL ES MIL VECES PEOR... ERES UNA COBARDE, ERES UNA IDIOTA!

----------------------------

- ¿Así es que tu sabias?

- No precisamente sabia que esto pasaría señor, pero Dobby trato de advertirle señor

- Bueno, ya no hay nada mas que podamos hacer...ya paso todo –dijo Harry resignado

- De hecho señor, Dobby sabe algo mas..

- ¿Qué es Dobby?

- Alguien quería un favor, en las cocinas...alguien me pidió ayudarlo a escapar, Dobby se negó por supuesto, pero Kreacher...

- Lo ayudo ¿cierto? –Pregunto Ron

- Así es señor, y no creo que sea lo único que le pidan...

- Bueno eso tiene solución..Kreacher!

El elfo apareció en medio de la sala

- El señor ha llamado a Kreacher a una casa de una Squib, por dios si mi ama me viera...

- Kreacher cállate, te llame para prohibirte que obedezcas otras ordenes que no sean mías, tambien te prohíbo, avisar nada a nadie acerca de lo que yo haga, especialmente a tu adorada Bellatrix ni a Narcissa, te estaré vigilando, y si me entero que obedeces a alguien mas, te mandare a casa de unos muggles...¿Queda claro?

- Perfectamente claro señor, Kreacher a partir de este momento no obedecerá a nadie mas que a usted señor –contesto el elfo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

- Harry, creo que Kreacher obedeció a alguien mas antes de que lo llamaras...

----------------------------

Cho salió corriendo del callejón, no quería saber nada de nadie, su vida era tan triste, tan injusta...y lo único que le faltaba era que su amiga la traicionara, por que para ella eso era una traición, ocultarle cosas, mentirle tantas veces, aunque la había visto desmoronarse, Marietta simplemente guardo silencio, pero ahora todo estaba a punto de cambiar...

----------------------------

Habían llegado a la Madriguera, los tres se habían aparecido en medio de la sala, y los padres de Ron se abalanzaron sobre su hijo

- Ron nos tenias muy preocupados- dijo el señor Weasley mientras su madre lo abrazaba fuertemente

- Escuchamos que hubo una explosión, y pensamos que ustedes...que ustedes estaban en la casa..-susurro la madre de Ron mientras soltaba a su hijo –estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes- y volvió a abrazar a Ron mientras la cara de Hermione cambio...

- No se preocupe señora, estamos bien- dijo Harry mientras observaba como Hermione salía rápidamente de la sala y subía las escaleras

Ron seguía siendo abrazado por su madre, así es que para dejar a la familia sola Harry siguió a Hermione para ver que la pasaba

La chica estaba sentada en los últimos escalones abrazando sus piernas y lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas

- Hermione, que tienes ¿Qué es tan grave para que llores?... – y de pronto Hermione se había volteado y se encontraba abrazando a Harry, y dejo de contener las lagrimas

-Har-Harry...extraño mu-mucho a mis padres –Sollozo la chica mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos marrones

----------------------------

- Bueno entonces si todos están de acuerdo, la Junta directiva de la Orden del Fénix esta conformada por: Remus Lupin , Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid y Arthur Weasley, la junta se organizara para llevar esto lo mas normal posible, tomaran todas las decisiones en conjunto por el bienestar de la comunidad mágica y por...- Minerva se había callado por que alguien había tocado la puerta- Adelante

Un hombre de edad avanzada, que mucho no creyeron volver a ver entro lentamente al despecho de Minerva...

----------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

----------------------------

¿Qué paso con los Dursley?

¿Le habrán pedido mas cosas a Kreacher?

¿Qué pasara con Cho?

¿Hermione vera pronto a sus padres?

¿Quién entro al despacho de Minerva? ¿Acaso será...?

Titulo del capitulo 7

Dumbledore Regresa

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Ok prometí mas tranquilidad para los personajes, pero lo de Privet Drive tenia que pasar..pero es lo único que paso en este capitulo se dan cuenta, todo lo demás solo son problemas de los personajes, y espero que por lo menos en 3 capítulos mas sea todo lo que pase, Cambiando de tema, este ha sido el capitulo que mas trabajo me a costado escribir, aparte de estar bastante ocupado, siempre que escribía algo no me agradaba el resultado y volvía a empezar...pero creo que el resultado fue bueno, mejor de las tonterías que había escrito en un principio.

Parece que mucho ya dejaron de leer el fic, tal vez por que esperaban que actualizara mas seguido, tal vez por que querían seguir viendo mucha acción, o tal vez son alucinaciones mías, pero como ya no dejan muchos reviews ya no se si les gusta como va o si de plano no siguen leyendo este fic...


	8. Dumbledore Regresa

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Dumbledore Regresa**_

- En tercero me fui con ellos de vacaciones a Francia y son las ultimas vacaciones que estuve con ellos, porque antes de empezar el cuarto curso solo estuve con ellos unos días por que fuimos a la Final de Quidditch, antes de quinto solo los vi una semana antes de que nos llevaran al cuartel general de la ordenen quinto, y antes de empezar este año no los vi, cuando fui a mi casa me entere que estaban de viaje, y estuve sola en mi casa una semana antes de que pasaran por mi para estar aquí en la madriguera, sin contar que en primero fueron las ultimas navidades que pase con ellos, así es que haciendo cuentas, son 3 años sin verlos mas que unos cuantos días y 5 navidades sin mis padres...-y se soltó a llorar abrazando a Harry, mas fuerte –No me podría perdonar a mi misma si les pasa algo, o si me pasa algo a mi...

- Bueno Hermione tienes suerte por que yo se mas o menos de lo que estas hablando...la única navidades que estuve con mis padres fue cuando tenia 5 meses –Y en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer – si yo tuviera padres trataría de pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos, todas las Navidades, mis cumpleaños, absolutamente todo...

- Lo sie-siento Harry no fue mi intención...- Interrumpió la chica tratando de repara su error

- No hay problema Herms...- Contesto Harry sinceramente- Pero tu tienes una oportunidad que yo no, y yo te ayudare en lo que pueda para que la aproveches...

----------------------------

Llego a su casa media hora después, sus padres no estaban y no sabia cuando volverían, subió a su habitación para acostarse, estaba muy cansada porque había corrido mucho, no quiso tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo, de hecho ni siquiera le cruzo por la cabeza, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en otra cosa, en otra persona, y para su sorpresa no era Michael...

- Harry...-murmuro para ella, el tenia la razón, por mas que trato de defender a Marietta ante el, sabia que tenia razón, pero en ese momento su amistad con Marietta era lo único que tenia, ella fue la única persona que la apoyo cuando Cedric falleció, y eso nunca se le iba a olvidar, pero tampoco nunca la perdonaría por lo que le acababa de hacer...

- Porque tenia que tener la razón, porque no lo escuche cuando trato de abrirme los ojos...- volvió a decir para ella, no entendía porque pensaba en el, hace mucho que sus sentimientos por el habían terminado, ella realmente lo quiso, pero eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo, cuando empezó a andar con Michael fue por despecho, para tratar de darle celos a Harry, ella nunca lo negó y Michael tampoco, el quería hacerle sentir celos a Ginebra, pero nunca lo lograron, pero un sentimiento empezó a nacer dentro de ella, conforme el tiempo paso se fue enamorando de el, de Michael, y parecía que el tambien le había agarrado cariño a la chica, por que después de un tiempo sus charlas ya no se trataban acerca de lo idiotas que eran Harry y Ginny, sino acerca de ellos dos, de sus familias, de sus vidas personales entre otras cosas, poco a poco su relación se fue haciendo mas seria, mas madura...la noche antes de la muerte de Dumbledore los dos se confesaron que se querían, ni siquiera se acordaban de porque habían acabado juntos, eso ya no era importante, lo importante era que estaban juntos y se querían demasiado...pero en menos de tres días todo había cambiado...

----------------------------

- Alicia, Angelina y Katie están con nosotros! Solo esperan que les digamos donde y cuando nos reuniremos... –Harry y Hermione habían bajado a la sala media hora después, y Ron tenia tres cartas en la mano- Así es que solo esperamos las respuestas de Lee, las hermanas Patil, y Zacharias Smith ...

- Bueno estoy casi seguro que el no acepte, y tambien estoy seguro que no lo extrañaremos...pero lo importante es que ya somos unos cuantos mas

- Harry, lo que tenemos que arreglar es en donde podemos meter a mínimo 25 personas para entrenar –dijo Hermione

- No Herms, primero tenemos que arreglar lo que te prometí...

- Harry...gracias pero...

- No Herms, no hagas como si no te importara, hace rato vi cuanto te importa, así es que no digas nada..

- Harry...

- Hermione ¿no entiendes que es "nada"?...

- Gracias...

- Me perdí de algo...-dijo Ron algo confundido

----------------------------

- Estamos listos, solo esperamos su orden- Dijo una voz en la oscuridad

- De acuerdo, alguien vendrá a avisarles cuando sea el momento ¿pero que es lo que piensan hacer?

- Si no te lo dijo tu Amo, yo no tengo que hacerlo, así es que deja de hacer preguntas...

- TU NO ERES NADIE PARA...

Un balazo sonó en la oscuridad, y el Mortífago cayo muerto inmediatamente, nadie sobrevivía a un impacto de bala en la cabeza, y menos de un grupo entrenado para manejar cualquier tipo de armas.

Ellos se hacían llamar "Mithrandír" y no era mas que el grupo de asesinos mas despiadados y mas peligroso en el mundo muggle...pero lo peor de todo es que Voldemort los protegía y los respetaba...

----------------------------

- Sra. Weasley, vengo a preguntarle algo...

- Dime querido –contesto sin voltear a verlo por que estaba ocupada preparando la cena

- ¿Los padres de Hermione están invitados a la boda de Bill y Fleur?- pregunto Harry

- Bueno...la verdad no lo se, eso es cosa de Bill y Fleur...aunque dudo mucho que los inviten...

- Bueno ¿Podría hacer lo posible para que asistan?

- Pues podría hacer, algo pero no prometo nada

- Bueno, de todas formas muchas gracias...

----------------------------

- Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que me retire de la Orden pero creo que ahora me necesitan, así que por eso he decidido volver, se que me necesitan aunque no se algunos no quieran reconocerlo ¿Verdad Ojoloco?

- Tu eres el que cree que estoy en tu contra...

- Tengo muy buenas razones para creer eso, ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

- Mira por respeto a tu hermano, que acaba de fallecer no te contesto como mereces...

- Deja a Albus fuera de esto quieres...como tu dices acaba de morir, y no tiene nada que ver en lo que te estaba diciendo...

- Aberforth por favor, no es el momento...Tenemos asuntos mas importantes que resolver, tu regreso a la Orden cambia un poco las cosas, escucha como Albus ya no esta, decidimos hacer una Junta Directiva para seguir con esto de una manera mas rápida, y dado tu gran pasado quiero que seas parte de esa Junta ¿aceptas?

----------------------------

Faltaban pocos días para la Boda de Bill y Fleur, y la tensión era casi palpable en la Madriguera, todos están muy nerviosos, Fleur, que ya se había encargado de las invitaciones, repasaba mínimo 10 veces al día todos los detalles, y para desgracia de Ginny no abandonaba la madriguera hasta altas horas de la noche y llegaba muy temprano, por que como le dijo Ginny a Hermione un día:

- Aunque yo haya aceptado que se van a casar no significa que tenga que caerme bien...

- Es que no lo intentas...

- Claro que lo intento...pero aun así hay algo en ella que...no lo se...hay demasiadas mujeres mucho mejores para Bill

- Pero el eligió a Fleur por algo...¿No crees?

----------------------------

FLASHBACK

----------------------------

Cuarto Año

Baile de Navidad

En la mesa de los Campeones había ocho lugares, cuatro para los campeones y los otros cuatro para sus acompañantes, aunque solo había dos lugares ocupados, sus parejas ya se habían desesperado y se habían buscado con quien bailar, uno era Harry Potter que no dejaba de observar a la que chica con la que realmente hubiera querido asistir al baile, y el otro que estaba sentado junto a Harry era su amigo Ron Weasley, pensando en mil formas de eliminar a cierto buscador búlgaro...Al poco rato llego Percy Weasley y para desgracia de Harry, tambien Ludo Bagman...y cuando tuvieron la menor oportunidad, Harry y Ron salieron huyendo de ellos, con lo que Ludo y Percy se quedaron solos platicando, mas bien Percy hablaba y Ludo pensaba en como escaparse de el...

- Vaya creo que el Ministro acaba de llegar...-interrumpió Ludo provocando que Percy girara la cabeza bruscamente para tratar de localizar al ministro, y aprovechando eso Ludo huyo de la mesa...

- ¿En donde que no...-empezó Percy pero al girar la cabeza de nuevo se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, por lo que se levanto con aire ofendido y se retiro de la mesa

Paso cerca de media hora para que una pareja se acercara a descansar, eran Cedric y Cho

- Vaya estoy agotado- dijo Cedric

- ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de tomar?- Pregunto Cho levantándose nuevamente, pero Cedric no la dejo

- No, tu quédate aquí, yo voy por las bebidas, enseguida regreso...

- Vaya, que "caballegoso" es tu novio..- Dijo Fleur sentándose al lado de Cho- tienes mucha "suegte" de "teneg" a un "hombge" así a tu lado...

- No..no es mi novio...- susurro Cho algo avergonzada

- "Pego" si se nota que te "quiege" mucho...¿o es que tu "quieges" a alguien mas?

- NO- exclamo rápidamente Cho, pero sin proponérselo le dirigió una mirada rápida hacia le entrada al gran comedor por donde salía Harry...

- Bueno esta bien- dijo Fleur viendo la reacción de Cho –aunque si es así, yo que tu no le "dagia" ilusiones a "Cedgic"...

Cho se quedo pensando si eso seria un consejo para ayudarla o para que Fleur se pudiera quedar con Cedric, pero al poco tiempo tuvo que regañarse así misma, la mitad del baile había pensado como hubieran sido las cosas si hubiera aceptado venir con Harry.."No, Cho tu vienes con Cedric olvida a Harry" y como si hubiera estado escuchando sus pensamientos en ese momento regresaba Cedric, y esa fue la ultima vez que Cho pensó en Harry como algo mas en mucho tiempo.

Después de esa pequeña platica Fleur y Cho no eran excelentes amigas, pero se saludaban si se encontraban por los pasillos y si tenían tiempo charlaban brevemente, y la noche de la tercera prueba incluso después de la Tercera Prueba Fleur se acerco a Cho para hablar con ella, para tratar de consolarla, cosa que Cho después agradeció mucho..fue de las pocas personas que la apoyaron...

----------------------------

FIN FLASHBACK

----------------------------

Una pequeña lechuza la despertó tocando la ventana para que le permitiera entregar y cumplir con su objetivo, la chica se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana para dejar entrar por fin a la desesperada lechuza, le retiro la carta que llevaba, y la lechuza salió volando rápidamente...

_Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley_

_Tienen el honor de invitarte a la ceremonia que se celebrara el próximo 27 de Julio a las 16:30 con motivo de nuestra boda, que se realizara en las afueras de Ottery Saint Catchpole_

_Julio 1997_

- Vaya - Dijo la chica, no esperaba que Fleur la invitara, tenia como medio año sin saber de ella, aunque si se entero que estaba planeando su boda, lo escucho de la menor de los Weasley mientras se lo contaba a una chica Ravenclaw, su misma casa pero no la conocía, volvió a meter la invitación al sobre y se di cuenta de que había otra nota:

_Hola Cho:_

_ME CASO! No lo puedo creer, es el hombre de mi vida, y tienes que venir, hace mucho que no me escribes nada, ya no se nada de ti, pero bueno la boda va ser en "La Madriguera" seguramente no sabes que es, pero es el nombre que le dieron a su casa los Weasley...y no te preocupes como llegaras acá, por que ya me encargue de que pasen por ti el 20 por que como segunda Dama de honor que eres tienes que estar aquí algunos días antes de la boda para que ensayes con todos..._

_Ni se te ocurra dejarnos plantados, por que ya veras..._

_Saludos y nos vemos pronto..._

_Fleur Delacour_

----------------------------

- Hola trío de tres- dijo por saludo Fred que acababa de llegar junto a George a la Madriguera

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Ron

- Les traemos un mensaje de Lee..

- El dice que esta de acuerdo en regresar el ED...

- Y que le avisen cuando nos vamos a reunir...

- Para estar preparado

- Si nosotros le avisamos – Y los gemelos salieron de la habitación de Ron- Bueno cada vez somos mas, ya somos...

- Veinticuatro –interrumpió Hermione- Pero yo opino que nos faltan mas...

- Hey, tranquila Hermione, no planeamos organizar un Ejercito, solo los estamos juntando para prepararlos...-Dijo Harry- ¿o no?

- Bueno si –cedió la chica- pero igual podemos traer a mas gente, solo para prepararla...¿tu crees que nosotros 24 podamos defender propiamente el mundo mágico de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos?

- Claro que no, para eso esta la Orden del Fénix...

----------------------------

- Entonces ya quedamos de acuerdo ¿Verdad? yo elijo a los tres, los dos míos y al tuyo, y tu igual eliges a las tres, las dos tuyas y a la mía...

- Si, me "pagece" lo mas justo...

- Ok entonces escojo para mi a Charlie y a Ron, y para ti escojo a tu primo Aldo del que tanto hablas

- Ok, "paga" mi escojo a Gabrielle y a Ginny y para ti te escojo a Cho...

- De acuerdo, ¿ero no seria mejor si Ginny es la mía?

- No! "Pogque" me pase "tges" días buscando un vestido que combinara con Gabrielle y Ginny, y si están "sepagadas" no va a "lucig" ellas tienen que "estag" juntas...

Harry y Ron bajaban las escaleras y entraron al gran comedor, donde se encontraban Bill y Fleur haciendo sus planes de la boda, aunque Harry no entendía nada...nunca había presenciado una boda Muggle y mucho menos una boda mágica, aunque después de explicarle a Ron como eran las bodas muggles, el le dijo que las mágicas se parecían mucho..

-Lo que están haciendo ahorita es elegir a sus testigos, padrinos, madrinas y etc, no entiendo muy bien de eso, pero el cada uno de los novios tiene que tener tres, el novio dos hombres y una mujer y la novia dos mujeres y un hombre, y normalmente cada quien elige a los suyos, pero aquí parece que no fue así, y ahora que ya los eligieron tienen que venir acá para que ensayen la boda...lo cual no es un problema, Charlie llega mañana, la hermana de Fleur, se esta hospedando cerca de aquí con su madre, y Ginny y yo pues estamos acá, solo faltarían el primo de Fleur y Cho..

- Y cada uno de ellos es tiene que bailar ¿no?

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno en las bodas muggles, el baile lo abren los novios, y luego siguen los padrinos con las madrinas, ósea que tendrás que bailar con Cho, Ginny o Gabrielle...

- No puede ser..

----------------------------

Al día siguiente se encontraban todos comiendo (excepto Ron que todavía no se lo creía) cuando llego Charlie, y a la media hora llego Aldo, el primo de Fleur, y esa noche Arthur y Bill pasarían a recoger a Cho, para que al día siguiente pudieran preparar a ensayar todo, y estaban pasándola de maravilla...

----------------------------

Oscuridad

Impaciencia; ese gran defecto Muggle

Un sonido que todos los presentes esperaban, mejor dicho una voz:

- Ataquen cuando estén listos...

----------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

----------------------------

¿Aceptara Zacharias ser parte del ED?

¿Molly lograra que los padres de Hermione vayan a la boda de Bill y Fleur?

¿Por qué Ojoloco y Aberforth se llevan mal?

¿Qué paso con el Aberforth del que Albus habla, ese Aberforth que no sabe leer, y que es eso de "tu gran pasado" que dijo Minerva?

¿Aceptara Aberforth?

PROXIMO CAPITULO

**PREPARÁNDOSE PARA ...**

----------------------------

- Creo que es hora de una demostración de nuestros Sortilegios Fred

- Totalmente de acuerdo George

----------------------------

Tenemos que ir a recogerlo...no es muy lejos de aquí no tardaremos...

- Pero necesito que estén aquí para ensayar

- Yo voy, ustedes no se apuren sigan ensayando, enseguida regreso

----------------------------

- Lo siento Harry no pueden venir

----------------------------

Hay un ataque de Mortífagos cerca de Ottery Saint Catchpole

- NO! Aldo estaba por ahí

----------------------------

-Harry necesitamos de tu ayuda...

----------------------------

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Hola, como ha estado? Me he dado cuenta de que mis capítulos tienen muchas faltas de ortografía así que estos días estaré checandolos y subiéndolos de nuevo, tal vez agregare unos detallitos por ahí y por allá, y cuando suba el proximo capitulo les recomiendo que lean todo el fic de nuevo para que chequen como queda esto y opinen, Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews...

**Artemis**, si mucha tensión pero es bueno ¿no crees? Lo de Dumbledore lo había planeado desde antes y ya viste como se resolvió eso a ver que piensas de eso, y acerca de tu comentario de Cho...Mortifaga...mmm, ya veremos, pero tengo algo que aclarar de este personaje antes de nada:

Cho es un personaje muy importante para mi, y creo que su historia es muy interesante, cada vez tendrá mas importancia, se que muchos la odian, y sus motivos son validos, pero les pido que en sus reviews no me pidan que deje de escribir acerca de ella, ni que la mate ni nada, por que no va a pasar, yo ya tengo su historia en mi cabeza y no la pienso cambiar...

Ahora sigamos con los Reviews

**Angélik : **Yo tampoco he visto ningún Fic en que Albus regrese, bueno por lo menos no por buenas razones, y en el mío pues ya viste que paso..muchas gracias por tus comentarios, un abrazo! Sigue leyendo por que esto se va a poner mejor

**piaaaaa: **Gracias por tus comentarios

DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Opiniones? Dejen sus Reviews y se los contestare a la brevedad posible...


	9. Preparandose para

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Preparándose para...**_

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, todos habían acabado de comer y habían salido del comedor, excepto Ron que no podía pasar los alimentos, le acababan de decir que tendría que bailar en la boda de su hermano enfrente de lo que para el era una multitud, y con lo que a el le gusta bailar...

El señor Weasley ya se había retirado al Ministerio, Hermione estaba con Ginny en su cuarto, los gemelos estaban desgnomizando el jardín y Harry los observaba divertido, pero esta vez por ordenes de la Señora Weasley los aventaban mas lejos que nunca para que tardaran mas en regresar y del otro lado del jardín estaban platicando Bill y su madre...

- Entonces aparte de tu mesa ¿solo 6 mesas mas? Yo pienso que son muy pocas...

- No invitamos a mucha gente mama, somos 35 a lo mucho...

- ¿Pero por que invitaron a tan poca gente?

- Como están las cosas no podemos ni queremos una boda muy grande, es mejor así...

- Bueno, es su decisión, yo solo organizare los lugares¿A quienes quieres en cada mesa?

- Tu elige mama...

- De acuerdo, después no te quejes...

Bill entro a la casa y encontró a Fleur en la sala, acompañada de su primo Aldo y su hermana Gabrielle, los tres hablando en francés

- Que pasa?

- Nada "quegido", nada que no pueda arreglar yo misma...solo es cuestión de que logre convencer a mi primo...

- ¿Convencerlo de que?

- De que me haga un pequeño "favog"... detalles "paga" la boda...

----------------------------

- Esos son todos –dijo Fred cuando lanzo a un gnomo mínimo 50 metros, y después de eso el, George y Harry se dirigieron a la Madriguera que lucia bastante diferente en tan solo ese par de horas que habían pasado en el patio, aunque todavía quedaba mucho por hacer para la boda, ya se empezaba a notar la casa mas arreglada

- Vaya, si que se han apresurado...-exclamo Harry

- Bueno, no les queda de otra, a lo mucho les quedan 4 días porque tiene que estar lista unos 2 días antes de la boda ¿no?

- Si, a lo mucho tienen 5 días, pero hay mucho que hacer, la verdad no creo que este a tiempo...

- Creo que es hora de una demostración de nuestros Sortilegios Fred

- Totalmente de acuerdo George

- ¿Qué, pero en que podrían ayudar unos cuantos fuegos artificiales?- pregunto Hermione que bajaba las escaleras acompañada de Ginny

- Nos ofendes Hermione¿tu crees que todos nuestros sortilegios solo son fuegos artificiales?- Dijo Fred

- Bueno no, pero dudo que tengan algo para ayudar a organizar una boda...

- Tenemos lo necesario para que este lugar quede espectacular para el día de la boda...

- Bueno eso no lo dudo, pero eso no es suficiente, no solo se tiene que ver espectacular, sino que primero debemos de acabar de limpiar toda la casa...así es que empiecen!- Ordeno la señora Weasley que había entrado a la sala donde se encontraban todos

Media hora después todos se encontraban realizando sus tareas, Hermione y Ginny arreglaban el jardín, los gemelos limpiaban la sala y cocina y Harry y Ron limpiaban los cuartos del segundo piso donde se iban a quedar algunos invitados, como los papas de Fleur

- Ron necesito tu ayuda aquí!- Ordeno Molly que se encontraba en la cocina

- Pero yo estoy limpiando el pasillo!- Grito el chico desde el piso de arriba

- No se preocupe señora, yo la ayudo –se ofreció Harry, y bajo las escaleras- ¿En que le ayudo?-Pregunto entrando en la cocina

- Fred George estaban acomodando los platos, pero tuvieron que salir, así es que por que no continuas con los platos y los pones en la repisa mientras yo organizo los lugares en las mesas...

- Oh¿así es que ya sabe quienes vendrán? –Pregunto el chico

- Así es querido...

- ¿Y vendrá alguien de la Orden? Como Remus o Ojoloco...

- Lo siento Harry no pueden venir, pero vendrá Tonks, llegara con los papas de Fleur

- Disculpe hablando de padres ¿y los papas de Hermione¿Vendrán?-Pregunto Harry viendo a Hermione a través de la ventana que daba al patio, que estaba limpiando el jardín acompañada de Ginny

- Bueno en verdad es que depende de que quieran asistir, yo hable con Bill, y estuvo de acuerdo en invitarlos, así que el personalmente les envió una invitación, solo es cuestión de que acepten, si aceptan llegaran esta noche...

"Perfecto" pensó Harry, ya había logrado que los invitaran y como Hermione hablaba mucho de sus padres y sabia cuanto la extrañaban por que en sus cartas así lo expresaban esa prácticamente seguro que asistirían a la boda

- Y ya que esta acomodando los lugares¿será posible que estén sentados en la misma mesa que Hermione?

- Pero por supuesto, sino no tendría un lugar donde ponerlos, de hecho...-dijo Molly mientras revolvía sus apuntes –los 3 estarán en la misma mesa que tu

- ¿ A si¿Y quien mas estará en la mesa?- Pregunto el chico mientras acomodaba los platos

- Bueno Los padres de Hermione, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y tu, espero que no haya ningún problema con eso...-susurro la Señora Weasley mas bien para ella, pero bastante audible para los oídos de Harry

- ¿Problemas? Por que tendría que haber problemas...digo Ron y Hermione siempre se pelean pero eso es normal...

- No lo decía por ellos Harry, querido...bueno, no es que quiera meterme en sus vidas , pero no creo que Ginny y tu se sientan muy cómodos en la misma mesa después de lo que paso entre ustedes...

- ¿Qué?...Ah...yo...Lo sien...-Empezó a decir Harry dejando los platos y viendo a Ginny a través de la ventana

- Tranquilo Harry...Ginny me explico todo

- No sabia que usted lo supiera, aunque es mejor así pero no se preocupe, todo estará bien, entonces, solo seremos seis por mesa ¿no? somos muy pocos...

- Seis, no , en su mesa es en la única en que hay siete...¿Quién me falta?...Haber, los Granger son 3 mas Ron y Ginny son 5...y contigo 6 ¿quién me falta?...ah ya recordé, tambien estará una amiga de Fleur, según Fleur ella te conoce, y la puse en l a misma mesa...

- ¿Conocida mía¿No sabe quien es?

- No recuerdo, es una invitada de Fleur, llegara esta noche, de hecho es la ...

- No será Cho Chang ¿Verdad? –interrumpió Harry

- Ah si, es ella...Chang..Cho Chang ¿La conoces?

----------------------------

- ¿Entonces no te ha dicho nada?

- No, solo del ED, pero nada de...eso- Dijo Hermione volteando a los dos lados para asegurarse que estaban solos, aunque sabia perfectamente que no había nadie, solamente eran nervios, nadie tenia que saber de lo que estaban hablando

- Bueno, no creo que tarde mucho en comentarnos algo, yo creo que eso es su prioridad numero uno ¿no? nada mas que por el momento no podemos hacer nada...

- Pero ya tenemos otras cosas de que ocuparnos, el ED no se entrenara solo, y ahora que ya es mas gente tambien tenemos que tener un lugar bastante grande para entrenar...

Y vaya que ya era mas gente, en solo tres días que llevaban en la madriguera habían recibido varias cartas de algunos compañeros que querían ser parte del ED, aunque al principio se preguntaron que como se habían enterado tantas personas, después de un tiempo Hermione llego a la conclusión de que los ED originales les habían comentado a sus amigos, y aunque en un principio solo eran 18 ahora eran mas de 50...

- Bueno pero eso no es tan importante como empezar a buscar...

- El ED tambien es importante Ron, digo fue idea de Harry organizarlos de nuevo y juntar mas gente y tarde o temprano los vamos a necesitar para algo, aunque el siga diciendo que "solo quiere prepararlos"...

- ¿Tu crees que nos puedan ayudar a destruirlos?- Pregunto el pelirrojo

- No lo se, no sabemos ni siquiera que sean ni donde están, mucho menos los hechizos que los protegen...

- ¿El sabrá algo mas acerca de ellos, algo que no nos haya...- Empezó Ron pero se callo por que se acaba de abrir la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban

- HARRY! Creí que estabas ayudando a la señora Weasley

- Si, eso estaba haciendo, pero ya acabe... ¿de que hablaban?

- Bueno...ehhhh...nosotros – empezó Ron, pero lo interrumpió Hermione

- Estábamos hablando del ED, estábamos pensando en algún buen lugar para reunirnos, como ahora ya somos mas necesitamos un lugar grande...

- Si lo se Hermione, pero no se me ocurre nada...

- Tal vez si yo hable con la Profesora McGonagall y le pida permiso para usar la sala de los menesteres nos la podría prestar

- No, no podemos estar entrando y saliendo de Hogwarts cada vez que la necesitemos, necesitamos un lugar propio, estaba pensando en comprar algun lugar, pero no se donde podría ser...

- Pero no se trata de eso Harry, gastarías mucho...si tuviera espacio aquí en mi casa podría ser, pero la verdad dudo que podamos entrenar 50 personas aquí...- Dijo Ron

- Eso es! necesitamos una casa- Dijo Hermione emocionada - obviamente aquí en "la Madriguera" no tenemos espacio para eso pero en mi casa...

----------------------------

Bill y Fleur caminaban por el jardín de "la Madriguera" observando como había quedado después de la limpieza de los gemelos mientras decidían donde acomodarían las mesas, el altar, y la pista de baile y platicaban acerca de las parejas de baile.

- Entonces ya que los elegimos, hay que "veg" como se acomodan ¿no? mas bien si se adaptan a su pareja...

. Bueno conociendo a Ron el no se adaptara a nadie, yo opino que mejor nosotros elijamos a las parejas, por ejemplo Charlie y Ginny, de ellos ya no hay que preocuparnos me avisaron que quieren bailar juntos, así que solo queda ver si ponemos a Ron con Cho o con tu hermana Gabrielle...

- Bueno Gabrielle no puedo "quedag" con Aldo, es muy alto "paga" ella, no se "vegia" bien, en cambio Aldo y Cho hacen muy linda "pageja"

- Bueno entonces solo quedan Ron y Gabrielle...

- Así es¿Le avisas tu o yo?

----------------------------

- ¿Estas segura?

- Completamente, el sótano de mi casa es perfecto, tenemos espacio para todos, hay una chimenea que podemos conectar a la red flu para que los que todavía no pueden aparecerse entren y salgan, y nadie sospecharía de una casa muggle – Contesto rápidamente Hermione muy contenta – no se como no se me había ocurrido antes, el lugar es perfecto¿que dices Harry, estas de acuerdo?

- Por mi esta bien...

- Excelente, entonces solo tenemos que pedir permiso a mis padres cuando los vea

- Bien así no esperaremos mucho la respuesta- Dijo Harry mientras salía de la habitación dejando a Hermione tartamudeando

- ¿Qué? Pero si...ell-ellos no...HARRY VEN ACA!- Y salió tras de el

- ¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada? – pregunto el pelirrojo mientras Fred y George entraban

- Pues no será por que prestas mucha atención

- La verdad siempre has sido algo lento para captar las cosas obvias

- ¿Por qué no mejor se largan a molestar a otro lado?- dijo Ron algo molesto

- Hey tranquilo, nada mas te venimos a avisar que Bill te esta buscando

- ¿Ah si? –pregunto interesado levantándose de la cama donde se encontraba- bien voy a ver que quiere- dijo saliendo de la habitación

- Espera te acompañamos –Dijo Fred mientras trataba de alcanzar a su hermano

- No queremos perdernos tu cara cuando te digan lo que escuchamos- susurro Fred

-¿QUEEEEE?

- Creo que nos lo perdimos Fred...

----------------------------

- Te dije que no se lo iba a tomar nada bien

- "Pego" es solo un baile, digo no es nada del otro mundo, "apagte" el ya sabia que iba a "bailag" ...

- Si pero así es el, aparte creo que el hecho de que baile con tu hermana influye un poco...

-¿Qué tiene de malo bailag con mi hermanita?

- No, no me entendiste, creo que el ya tenia pensado con quien bailar

- Oh, bueno si, eso lo explicaría...pero puede bailar con Hegmione después...¿no?

- Pero es diferente, el piensa que nadie sabe nada de lo de ellos...

- ¿En serio? Pero si los dos son muy obvios, hasta yo que no los trato lo se...-Dijo una chica de pelo negro que acababa de entrar

- Cho! Que bueno que viniste...- Dijo Fleur y avanzo hacia a su amiga para abrazarla

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo Fleur...- Contesto la chica respondiendo el abrazo

----------------------------

- En serio muchas gracias Harry!

- Ya lo dijiste Hermione, y ya te dije que yo no hice nada que tu no hicieras por mi- Contesto Harry sentándose en la pequeña silla que estaba junto a la cama de Ginny, por que las dos chicas estaban en la cama

- ¿Bueno y cuando llegan? –pregunto Ginny tratando de evitar mirar al chico

- Se supone que esta noche

- ¿QUÉ¿Y por que no me dijiste nada?

- Será por que no me dejabas hablar con tantas veces que me agradeciste

- Esa no es excusa Sr. Potter, -dijo la chica que se había puesto a buscar ropa en su baúl- Me tengo que arreglar, voy a usar tu baño Ginny...

- Adelante – Dijo la pelirroja pero no hizo falta por que Hermione ya se había encerrado en el baño -Como se pone...

- Bueno no es para menos Ginny, no los ha visto en bastante tiempo

- Eso si, pero si no hubiera sido por ti a nadie se les hubiera ocurrido invitarlos, fue un bonito detalle de tu parte...

- Bueno, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi...- Contesto algo cohibido, se acababa de dar cuenta que se habían quedado solos – ¿Y ya sabes con quien vas a bailar?

- Si, con Charlie...cuando me entere que tenia que bailar rápidamente le dije que si bailábamos y me dijo que si, así es que le avisamos a Bill para que supiera...¿Y tu?

- ¿Yo?..no yo no pienso bailar, simplemente a mi no se me da eso...

- ¿En serio? Pero si es facilísimo...siempre y cuando no te estén pisando los pies- dijo recordando cuando en su tercer año fue el Baile del Torneo de los Tres magos y Neville, su pareja de baile se paso la noche pisándola...

- Jajajaja ¿lo dices por Neville?

- Si, pero...¿cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno varias veces me percate de las caras que hacías...

- Ah, no lo sabia-susurro Ginny – yo creí que esa noche solo tenias ojos para Cho...

TOC TOC TOC

- Si, pasa...

Se abrió la puerta y se asomo una chica de pelo negro lacio, con rasgos orientales...

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Si?

- Tu madre me dijo que subiera mis cosas aquí...

- Ah, ok..pues pasa...

La chica abrió la puerta y entro con sus cosas levitando tras ella y fue cuando se percato de la presencia de Harry

- Oh Harry, no te había visto, no sabia que interrumpía...

- No Cho, solo estábamos platicando...

- Si, claro...igual solo dejo esto y me voy...- dijo la chica mientras acercaba su baúl hacia el espacio que había al lado de la puerta del baño, que se abrió de repente...

- No se que pone..Auch!- Hermione había salido del baño y se estrello con el baúl de Cho que cayo abriéndose y todas las cosas cayeron...

- Lo siento Hermione, no sabia que estabas ahí adentro- se disculpo la chica que se agachaba a recoger sus cosas..

- No importa- contesto Hermione- espera te ayudo¿todo esto es tuyo?

- Si – contesto secamente Cho

- Wow, es mucha ropa negra ¿no?

- Si – volvió a decir rápidamente la chica

- Oh perdona esto se arrugo- dijo Hermione pasándole una foto que había caído debajo de todo, y Ginny lo reconoció de inmediato

- Es Michael –susurro para ella...

- Así es-

- Este... ¿Cho? – Empezó Harry pensando en como decir lo que estaba pensando- No se si te hayas enterado, pero quería saber si sabias que...

- ¿Qué Michael murió? Si Harry si lo sabia...Gracias

- Ah esta bien- dijo el chico mientras se producía un silencio incomodo para Ginny, Hermione y Harry mientras Cho seguía levantando sus cosas

- ¿Y como estas Cho?- pregunto Hermione después de algún tiempo de incomodo silencio

- Como estarías tu si de tres novios, dos son asesinados... Yo muy bien y tu? –Contesto Cho sin dejar de levantar sus cosas

- Lo siento, no quería molestarte...- susurro Hermione algo apenada

- No...lo siento yo, no debí de contestarte así – volvió a decir la chica, ahora si volteando a verla – gracias por preocuparte, y no la verdad es que no estoy bien...

- Bueno si alguna vez...- Pero fue interrumpida por el grito de " A cenar"

----------------------------

- ¿Así o mas Cho?

- Así esta bien, gracias Sra. Weasley –Contesto la chica que ya había recuperado su sonrisa, aunque Harry, Ginny y Hermione sospechaban que era fingida

- Bueno quiero que ustedes 8 descansen – dijo la Sra. Weasley refiriéndose a Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Aldo, Ginny, Gabrielle y Cho- mañana empezaran con los ensayos, mientras los demás acaban de arreglar la casa, y así no nos falta nada por...-

- Como que no nos falta nada¿Y mi vestido?- Pregunto Fleur alarmada

- No te preocupes cariño solo, tenemos que ir a recogerlo...no es muy lejos, iré yo personalmente a recogerlo el día anterior a la boda...- Dijo Bill

- Pero necesito que tu estés ese día aquí "paga" "acabag" de "ensayag"...

- Yo iré Fleur tranquila, ustedes no se apuren- Dijo Aldo

- ¿En "segio"? Oh muchísimas gracias!

----------------------------

Así pasaron los siguientes días, algunos ensayaban en la mañana y los otros en las tardes para ayudar a arreglar la casa que poco a poco se iba viendo muy diferente a la Madriguera que todos conocían, Harry y Hermione los primeros días ayudaron mucho en el arreglo de el interior de la casa, así que los últimos días la Sra. Weasley los dejo descansar y aprovechaban para ver los ensayos de baile, y molestar un poco a Ron, por encargo de los gemelos, y paso toda la semana hasta que faltaba solo un día para la boda

- Bueno yo me tengo que ir a recoger el vestido de Fleur, nos vemos después dijo Aldo mientras el sol se ocultaba

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – Pregunto Gabrielle

- Pero, deberías de estar ensayando?

- Mi pareja lleva media hora escondido- dijo la chica algo ofendida

- Si Aldo, que vaya contigo...-pidió Fleur

- Esta bien, vamos

Y desaparecieron de en medio de la cocina donde los demás se encontraban cenando

A los diez minutos se apareció el señor Weasley algo nervioso

- ¿Están todos aquí verdad?- Pregunto rápidamente

- ¿Por qué Arthur¿qué pasa?- Pregunto la señora Weasley poniéndose muy pálida

- Hay un ataque de Mortífagos aquí cerca de Ottery Saint Catchpole

- NO! – Grito Fleur muy alarmada- Aldo y Gabrielle estaban por ahí...y dicho esto cayo desmayada y para sorpresa de todos Cho tambien...

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en San Mungo menos el señor Weasley por su trabajo, Fleur ya estaba mas tranquila, de pronto salieron unos sanadores, y llamaron a Bill Fleur y Molly donde les dijeron la situación de Aldo y Gabrielle, los tres asentían a lo que el sanador les decía, y de pronto Bill giro la cabeza hacia Harry y Hermione, y Fleur asentía, y Bill camino hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos

-Harry, Hermione necesitamos de su ayuda...

----------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

----------------------------

**Artemis: **_Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, y por tus comentarios, lo de Albus desde el principio lo planee hacia para despistar, por que su hermano Aberforth tambien es Dumbledore¿no? y lo de tus preguntas...¿Cho y Harry?...mmmm no se¿El y Ginny de vuelta?..jajaja ya veremos, lo que si te puedo decir ahora es que Cho definitivamente NO sera mortifaga, ya mas o menos planee su historia en mi cabeza...ah "Los Mithrandír" bueno pues ahorita no puedo decir mucho de ellos, pero en el proximo capitulo ya veras que pasa, pero ¿ no te aterra la idea de unos asesinos muggles? y lo peor ¿que Voldemort los apoye? bueno a mi si me da bastante panico..._

**Jim: **_Hola, gracias por tus comentantarios, trato de actualizar rapido, pero simplemente a veces no se puede, tu sabes el tiempo..._

**Yazmin **_Hola gracias por tu comentario pero por que no te gusta la pareja de Harry y Ginny, se ven bien juntos, de hecho es mi pareja favorita( eso no quiere decir que aqui terminaran juntos...puede que si, puede que no) y pues todos los empiezan a poenr juntos porque JK los puso asi, y si alguien escribe un Fic que siga despues del principe, pues tienen que hablar de ellos por que ahi salian juntos¿no? sigue leyendo mi fic para que sepas que pasa con ellos dos, Saludos_

Notas de Autor (lean la PD, al final de esto)

Hola, Ufff, ya regrese...en este capitulo no hay acción, se dan cuenta, si acaso al final hacen una mención a los Mortífagos pero de ahí no pasa...pero me di cuenta que si no pasa nada de acción me tardo mucho en escribirlo y no se me ocurren nada...así que es que para que me cueste menos a mi, y creo que para felicidad de ustedes los Mortífagos y Voldemort regresaran en el próximo capitulo Snape y el joven Malfoy tambien ...sabrán mas de ese extraño grupo que se hace llamar "Mithrandír", y el porque de Voldemort los necesita...viene la boda, en este capitulo ya deje todo listo para eso¿Ron con Gabrielle¿Nuestro protagonista fuera del Baile? Algunos sospecharan como quedan las cosas, a ver si le atinan...

Ya veremos todo puede pasar... ya conocen al ED, y hablando de eso nadie nunca me ha preguntado si ya se acerca la batalla, esa que lleva el titulo del Fic, por la que muchos yo creo que entraron a leer mi fic...y les aviso que se aproxima, ya conocen al ED, parte de la Orden, aunque creo que con esos bastan...

Saludos

PD Les Habia dicho que iba a cambiar algunas partes de capitulos pasados, pero si de por si me tarde mucho con este capitulo pues ya no me dio tiempo y despues lo pense mejor y decidi dejarlo como esta, por que si no perdiara el toque que hace que todos ustedes hayan empezado a leer mi fic, y eso no me gustaria, asi es que lo deja tal cual, les aviso para que no tengan que leerlo de nuevo si no quieren...  


DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas¿Quejas¿Opiniones? Dejen sus Reviews y se los contestare a la brevedad posible...


	10. La boda

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**La boda**_

En una mansión que estaba sobre una colina todo era tranquilidad, lo cual era lógico dado que nadie habitaba en ella, y nadie del pueblo se atrevía a acercarse desde que Frank Bryce había aparecido muerto, con lo que las sospechas de los aldeanos de que Frank había sido el asesino de los Ryddle se esfumaron completamente, por lo que cuando les entregaron el cuerpo le hicieron una pequeña misa para enterrarlo en el jardín de la mansión donde tambien descansaban los cuerpos de los otros Ryddle.

Pero esa noche se percibía algo en el ambiente que no podían describir totalmente, lo único que sospechaban era que tenia que ver con esa mansión, por lo que la mayoría de los aldeanos estaban reunidos en "El ahorcado" la única taberna de Pequeño Hangleton, para conversar.

- Bueno pero si nadie vive ahí ¿por qué se preocupan?

- Pero si nadie vive allí¿cómo explican lo que ha pasado? Todas las veces que hemos visto luces prendidas dentro de la mansión, lo que escucho tu hijo- dijo un hombre señalando a la cocinera del lugar- y la sombra que todos vimos salir de la mansión la noche que Frank falleció...

- Eso es ilógico, si alguien viviera allí lo sabríamos ¿no? no puede estar encerrado todo el tiempo, y la gente no se desaparece y aparece...

- Vuelvo a lo mismo¿cómo explicas lo que hemos visto? Ahí pasa algo raro...

- ¿Bueno alguien tiene que averiguar que pasa no?

- Excelente idea Dot, pero ¿quien va a ir?

- ...-

- Cobardes- susurro Dot, mientras agarro su abrigo y salió...

----------------------------

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión Ryddle se encontraban dos hombres, uno sentado en un cómodo sillón mientras una gran serpiente se deslizaba alrededor de la misma

- El ataque fue en éxito mi lord, nadie supo que fuimos nosotros, en el Profeta culpan a los Mortífagos... – dijo una de las voces

- Excelente, excelente... aunque no se cuanto tiempo dure eso..

- ¿A que se refiere? –Pregunto el hombre que se encontraba de pie

- Bueno, por un tiempo no me conviene que nadie se entere de nuestro pequeño acuerdo, pero después...

- Ese no era el trato!- exclamo furioso el líder de los "Mithrandír

- Tranquilo, obviamente habrá algo a cambio

- ¿Precisamente de que estamos hablando?

- No, todavía no...pero no te preocupes, por el momento todo seguirá igual, ustedes siguen mis ordenes, y nadie se entera de lo que ustedes hacen...

- Todavía no entiendo, por que no usa a sus Mortífagos para eso...

- Por que, lamentablemente ellos no están tan preparados como ustedes, pero en algún tiempo ellos estarán a su nivel, obviamente con la diferencia de la magia...

- Entonces seguimos bien por el momento, pero cuando ellos estén lis...- dijo el líder, pero se callo de pronto

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa?

- Alguien entro a la casa...enseguida regreso – Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- Deja que yo me encargue, no necesito un desastre aquí precisamente la noche que tengo que salir - dijo Voldemort mientras se escuchaban pasos en las escaleras, y unos momentos después se abría la puerta

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_

----------------------------

- Ya paso media hora desde que salió Dot¿ no le habrá pasado algo?

- No lo se, y no...MIREN!- Grito alguien desde la barra, aunque no hizo falta para que todos vieran lo que había pasado, de la nada una luz verde salió disparada hacia el cielo y formo una extraña figura, una calavera de enorme tamaño, con una lengua en forma de serpiente...

----------------------------

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas se encontraban Harry Potter, Hermione y la mayoría de los Weasley (Ginny, Cho y los padres de Fleur se habían regresado a La Madriguera) rodeando a Bill y a Fleur que acababan de recibir noticias del Sanador que se encargaba de Aldo y Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, quienes habían sido atacados cerca de La Madriguera, y Bill, le acababa de pedir su ayuda a Harry y Hermione...

- Si, si para lo que sea¿pero como están ellos? –Contesto rápidamente Hermione

- Aldo y Gabrielle, están bien pero tienen que pasar aquí dos días- sollozo Fleur

- ¿Qué, Osea que...no podrán asistir a la boda- susurro rápidamente Harry

- Así es, por eso necesitamos su ayuda, queremos que ustedes dos sustituyan a Aldo y a Gabrielle en el baile...

- Ah...ok, Por supuesto- contesto Hermione, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

- Ahora discúlpenme un momento, tengo que ver si reconocieron quienes los atacaron..-dijo Bill mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde estaban los familiares de Fleur

- Bueno lo "mejog" "sega" que nos vayamos, tenemos que "acabag" de arreglar las cosas en la madriguera, y tengo que avisarle a mi mama como esta Gabrielle...

----------------------------

- No eran Mortífagos Bill, eran muggles...y nos atacaron... usaban varitas de metal que hacían mucho ruido...y desprendían unos objetos a gran velocidad...uno de ellos me alcanzo la pierna...- Dijo Aldo lentamente mientras reposaba en su cama

- ¿Pero estas seguro Aldo? – Pregunto Bill algo incrédulo

- Bueno Mortífagos no eran, y magos tampoco¿qué otra cosa podrían ser?

- Esta bien, espera un momento, deja voy por alguien. Dijo rápidamente Bill mientras salía y veía como Fleur y los demás se dirigían hacia los elevadores...- Esperen, esperen- Gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzarlos- Necesito que Harry se quede aquí un momento, quiero preguntarle algo...

- Ok –dijo Harry separándose del grupo que se metía al elevador, mientras Fleur se despedía de Bill

- Nos vamos a La madriguera para "acabag" de arreglar todo, no "tagdes" mucho, solo falta un día para nuestra boda

- Lo se Fleur lo se, nada mas hablo con Harry y nos vamos para allá- contesto Bill mientras Fleur se metía al elevador y este cerraba sus puertas...

- Bien Harry, sígueme – Ordeno Bill y mientras checaba que nadie los escuchara empezó a susurrarle al muchacho en voz baja- Aldo dice que los que los atacaron no eran Mortífagos, sino que eran Muggles...y me describió un objeto , que no conozco, seguramente tu si...

- ¿Muggles¿ estas seguro?

- Pues Aldo esta convencido de eso, yo tampoco le creía al principio pero todo encaja, los Aurores del ministerio no se presentaron, por que no detectaron magia tenebrosa, ni presencia de Mortífagos, aunque mi papá escucho eso, pero fue lo primero que todos pensaron, y aparte de eso las heridas que tiene Aldo no son mágicas...

- ¿Y Gabrielle? –Pregunto Harry

- Ella tampoco tenia heridas mágicas, pero aparte del susto, tenia algunos golpes, son heridas como las de Aldo, pero no tan profundas, vamos y que el te explique que paso, tal vez tu identifiques algo de lo que habla...

----------------------------

Ya habían dado las 4 de la mañana, solo faltaban unas horas para la boda, y en la Madriguera casi todos descansaban, habían acabado de arreglar todo esa misma noche cuando llegaron del hospital y cuando acabaron Fleur mando a todos a dormir, para que estuvieran listos para la boda, pero una chica no lograba dormirse, sus extraños pensamientos no la dejaban y después de pasar un largo rato en la cama improvisada que le habían hecho en el cuarto de Ginny, se levanto y salió en silencio de la habitación, y sin saber a donde dirigirse bajo las escaleras, entro a la cocina que estaba iluminada por algunos rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana, y tomo asiento y sus pensamientos la atacaron de nuevo...

" _Solo fueron coincidencia Cho, no tienen nada que ver...que Cedric_ _y Michael hayan muerto, solo es una extraña coincidencia" " Pero ¿y si no? digo por que ellos si y Harry no"_

" _Bueno con el nunca fue algo mas, pero con Cedric y Michael si hubo..."_

" _Ahí esta, ellos significaban algo mas para ti, y murieron..."_

" _Si pero, fue una coincidencia, solo eso, una estúpida coincidencia..."_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido en la sala, la chimenea se prendió de repente y ella se asomo por la puerta de la cocina, para ver como Bill aparecía por la chimenea seguido de Harry

- Bueno, gracias por escucharlo..ahora sabemos que los atacaron, bueno mas bien quienes...-

- No hay de que, seguramente solo los quisieron asaltar y ya eso fue todo...- Contesto Harry tratando de no caer rendido de sueño

- Bueno subamos a descansar, este será un largo día - dijo Bill subiendo las escaleras

- Enseguida subo, me dio algo de hambre – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la cocina para comer algo, entro sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica, y agarro la caja de cereal y un plato para servirse, y justo cuando se estaba sirviendo escucho un ruido en el patio que lo hizo voltear hacia la ventana, mientras las sombras de los árboles a la luz de la luna se movían...y entonces noto el reflejo de alguien a través del vidrio

- _Petrificus Totalus – _Exclamo el joven girando y sacando rápidamente su varita, mientras Cho reacciono bastante rápido y esquivo el hechizo

- Harry, espera...soy yo! – dijo la chica cuando noto que Harry preparaba otro hechizo

- _Lumos – _susurro Harry apuntando a la chica que se levantaba - ¿Cho¿ Pero que haces aquí en la cocina escondida y tan tarde?

- No estaba escondida! Solo baje a comer un poco, pero ya me iba cuando tu y Bill llegaron, así que estaba esperando que subieran para irme, pero entraste acá y no me viste... – Contesto Cho – Oye ¿Cómo están Aldo y Gabrielle?

- Ellos están bien, pero tendrán que estar en San Mungo unos dos días, para que se recuperen...

- Ah vaya...entonces no estarán para la boda, bueno, después de todo no me hacia muchas ilusiones bailar – dijo la chica tratando de verle el lado bueno al asunto y sonriendo a medias...

- ¿Fleur no te comento nada cuando llego? – Pregunto Harry algo extrañado de que Fleur no le hubiera avisado

- No, solo llego a acabar de arreglar esto y cuando acabo se fue a dormir...¿Por qué¿Qué tenia que decirme? –Pregunto la chica algo nerviosa...

- Nada malo – dijo rápidamente Harry notando los nervios repentinos de Cho – Solo que bueno, como Aldo y Gabrielle no podrán estar aquí, Hermione ocupara el lugar de Gabrielle y yo el de Aldo...

- Oh...Así es que...por lo visto, nosotros dos tendremos que...

- Así es

- Bueno solo espero que tu novia no se ponga celosa y me eche una maldición, sus hechizos tienen buena fama...

- Disculpa ¿mi novia? – Pregunto Harry algo desorientado, estaba muy cansado y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba en la cocina de los Weasley platicando con Cho Chang acerca de su novia

- Si, tu novia, Ginny..

- Ah Ginny, si mi novia...¿Cómo supiste?- Pregunto Harry cada vez mas desorientado

- Por favor Harry, todos en Hogwarts nos enteramos...

- Si, lo se...solo que, vaya, me sorprendes ... si alguien me hubiera dicho la semana pasada que iba a tener una conversación con Cho Chang en la cocina de los Weasley y que el tema iba a ser Ginny no lo hubiera creído... has cambiado mucho, no eres la misma Cho...

- Si lo se...- dijo simplemente la chica sin saber que mas agregar y los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Harry comía lentamente y fijaba su vista en el patio...

- Que extraña sombra, parece...- comenzó a decir Harry, rompiendo el silencio, pero fue interrumpido por Cho

- Harry quiero hablar contigo, mas bien necesito hablar contigo...  
- Este...ok – Contesto el chico, volteando a ver a la chica –sígueme –dijo mientras volvía la vista hacia donde estaba la sombra que había estado viendo, pero no había nada...

- Maldición, algo no esta bien...- dijo Harry

- ¿Qué, que pasa? -

- Había algo, mas bien alguien afuera, vi su sombra y justo cuando gire se desvaneció...

- Bueno te creo pero ¿existe la posibilidad de que haya sido otra cosa?

- No, estoy seguro que era una persona...- contesto Harry, Cho le había creído a la primera, sin tacharlo de loco como hubiera hecho la mayoría de la gente, es mas Ron y Hermione hubieran buscado otras respuestas antes de creerle como habían hecho cuando el estaba seguro que Draco era un Mortífago...

- Bien salgamos a ver...- dijo decidida Cho agarrando fuertemente su varita

- ¿Qué¿Estas loca? No sabemos quien puede ser, puede ser un Mortífago – contesto Harry

- ¿Y Que? Tu has derrotado a Voldemort varias veces, un Mortífago no te hará mucho –interrumpió Cho molesta – para eso se supone que preparaste el ED para defendernos ¿no? bien pues vayamos a defendernos

- No vamos a salir Cho –dijo rápidamente Harry – pero la chica siguió su camino- Bien tu lo quisiste "_Levicorpus"_ – y el cuerpo de Cho rápidamente fue elevado como si la agarraran del talón

- ¿Qué haces?- Exclamo furiosa la chica, mientras la sangre se le subía a la cabeza que estaba a la misma altura que la de Harry – bájame ahora mismo o grito...

- "_Silencius" _– susurro Harry con lo que la boca de Cho se movía sin emitir sonido alguno – ahora escúchame bien, no vamos a salir, nos quedamos aquí, y si prometes obedecerme, te prometo que te bajo¿Entendido? – dijo Harry lentamente y en voz baja tratando de captar cualquier sonido de afuera, mientras Cho después de pensarlo asintió lentamente- Bien, ahora te bajare pero, no quiero tirarte al piso así es que deja de moverte – con lo que Cho dejo de agitarse – Bien ahora solo sostente de mi, y yo te detengo- ordeno Harry mientras el agarraba los brazos y pronunciaba "_Liberacorpus" _y el talón de Cho fue liberado con lo que sus piernas cayeron pero fue detenida por Harry para evitar que cayera al piso, la coloco de nuevo en el piso y segundos después en el silencio que se había producido se escucho levemente un "plop" con lo que las dudas quedaron totalmente descartadas, alguien había estado en el patio de la Madriguera y los había estado vigilando de cerca

- Bueno, ya se no escapo...¿Ahora que? – pregunto Cho notando que Harry había quitado el hechizo sin que ella se diera cuenta

- Le avisamos a Arthur para que...

- ¿A quien?

- Al Sr. Weasley para que vaya al ministerio por Aurores y que examinen el lugar...

----------------------------

El sol ya acababa de salir, normalmente todos seguirían dormidos pero por los hechos que ocurrieron en la madrugada todos ya se encontraban levantados, Harry le había avisado al Sr. Weasley y este inmediatamente salió hacia el ministerio de donde regreso media hora después con una docena de Aurores que inmediatamente se pusieron a registrar todo el lugar mientras todos desayunaban

- Hiciste muy bien avisarme enseguida Harry, muchas gracias..Ahora necesito que nos digas exactamente lo que viste y donde lo viste...- Le pidió el Sr. Weasley a Harry

- Bueno cuando Bill y yo regresamos de San Mungo entre a la cocina a comer algo, y fue cuando vi la sombra de algo a través de la ventana y unos momentos ya no había nada y se escucho como cuando alguien se desaparece...- dijo rápidamente el chico evitando mencionar que Cho había estado presente – pero no se cuanto tiempo estuvo antes de que lo notara...

- Bueno con eso yo creo que basta, los Aurores examinaran el lugar y si lo que hayas visto uso cualquier tipo de magia lo notaran y nos avisaran, mientras descansa un poco para que estés listo para la boda, recuerda que tienes que reemplazar a Aldo- y dicho esto el Sr. Weasley salió para ayudar a los Aurores en lo que necesitaran

Unos momentos después Harry se levanto de la mesa seguido de Ron y Hermione y subieron a la habitación donde los chicos dormían...

(NA se me paso poner ese detalle, así que les digo rápido: Bill, Charlie, los Gemelos, Ron y Harry duermen en el cuarto de Fred y George...Hermione, Ginny, Cho y Fleur duermen en el cuarto de Ginny ... los papas de Fleur en el cuarto de Percy, y los Sres. Granger que todavía no llegan dormirán en el cuarto de Ron)

...donde los chicos dormían, y se sentaron en las camas

- Lo que se me hace raro Harry es que por que no saliste a ver, digo, conociéndote, se me hace muy raro...

- Bueno Cho tambien estaba ahí y no iba a dejar que saliera solo, así es que por eso no salí, ya no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie mas, recordé lo que paso con Cedric ...

- Obvio, porque estabas con Cho –dijo Hermione

- Si, posiblemente...

- ¿Pero que hacías con Cho en la cocina?- pregunto Ron

- No empieces Ron, lo que pasa es que cuando entre a la cocina, ella estaba ahí, y empecemos a platicar...bueno ella me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, pero luego paso todo lo de la sombra y pues se me olvido preguntarle...

- Seguramente era del ED, a mi me a preguntado como 3 veces, y como no he sabido que decirle pues tal vez pensó mejor en preguntarte directamente a ti – dijo Hermione

- ¿Pero por que ese interés repentino en el ED? A mi se me hace que quiere otra vez contigo Harry...-dijo Ron bromeando

- No se por que, pero si, se ve interesada en la defensa y en eso, es mas si no la hubiera detenido hubiera salido a ver que había afuera, ha cambiado mucho, no es la misma

- Bueno de eso ya nos habíamos dado cuenta el otro día ¿no? toda esa ropa negra, su expresión, desde que llego aquí a estado así, seguramente le afecto mucho la muerte de Michael

- Si probablemente sea eso...

- Bueno luego veremos eso, yo les dejo, me voy a preparar para la boda

- Pero si faltan como 5 horas!

- Si, pero necesito ajustar el vestido de Gabrielle, yo soy mas grande que ella y Fleur insiste en que me tengo que poner el mismo vestido- Dijo Hermione algo molesta mientras salía de la habitación

- Creo que yo tengo que hacer lo mismo con el traje de Aldo... esta bastante grande

----------------------------

Lejos de ahí, en Spinner End´s se encontraba Severus Snape acompañado de un recién llegado Draco Malfoy que llego gritando

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, ese era mi deber, yo tenia que haberlo matado...- Dijo el chico azotando la puerta

- Solo responde¿Lo hubieras hecho? – pregunto Snape sabiendo la respuesta

- No evadas mi pregunta! Siempre evades el tema, ya me harte de eso...-dijo Draco pero se callo y se llevo su mano hacia el antebrazo izquierdo donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa –maldición, siempre arde...

- Con el tiempo te acostumbraras – Y dicho esto ambos desaparecieron para asistir a la llamada de su amo.

----------------------------

Después de hora y media de examinar el jardín de la Madriguera los Aurores le avisaron a los Sres. Weasley que habían llegado a la conclusión de que no se había producido magia en su patio, solo que habían notado un gran poder que había sido utilizado en el patio posiblemente por el uso de Legeremancia que es el único tipo de magia que derrochaba tal poder, y después de eso pusieron varios hechizos Anti-apariciones y las mejores protecciones que pudieron para que la boda transcurra en total tranquilidad, y después de eso se marcharon.

A las dos de la tarde mientras todos se estaban arreglando, se escucho como un coche se acercaba lentamente por el camino, lo cual era raro por que nunca ningún coche había pasado por ahí, y todos se asomaron por la ventanas de las habitaciones...

- Disculpen ¿ Aquí es la Madriguera? –Pregunto un señor que se asomaba por la ventana del coche al ver que todos se asomaban por las ventanas de la casa

- Si ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto Charlie desde su ventana pero no necesito que el señor respondiera por que Hermione Granger acababa de salir corriendo por la puerta de la cocina para recibirlos

- Papa, Mama! Yo pensé que no iban a venir, los esperaba antes ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

- Bueno hija, teníamos otros compromisos por cumplir y por eso no llegamos antes, pero por nada del mundo nos perderíamos la boda – dijo la Sra. Granger saliendo del coche mientras su esposo bajaba algunas maletas del coche

- Bueno entren para que les presente a todos – exclamo Hermione después de abrazarlos, y los tres entraron a la cocina donde ya se encontraban todos

- Bueno primero que nada, ellos son mis padres –dijo la chica dirigiéndose a los que no los conocían, para luego dirigirse a sus padres y presentarles a los demás –ellos son los novios, Bill y Fleur, luego están los papas de Fleur, y ellos son los de Bill

- Encantados de verlos de nuevo –dijo el Sr. Granger dirigiéndose a Arthur y a Molly

- Ellos son los otros hermanos de Bill que no conocen, Charlie, los gemelos Fred y George, ya conocen a Ginny, y a Ron

- Como han crecido –exclamo la mama de Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron y Ginny – y que guapo te has puesto Ron – dijo, provocando el sonrojo de Hermione y Ron, mientras Harry aguantaba la risa

- Bueno, tambien ya conocen a Harry y ella es Cho Chang, amiga de Fleur

- Encantados de conocerte, Cho

- Bill, has el favor de subir el equipaje al cuarto donde se quedaran los Sres. Granger –ordeno Arthur y con un movimiento de varita, las maletas de los papas de Hermione desaparecieron de sus manos

----------------------------

Tres horas después los invitados ya habían llegado, y estaban presenciando el enlace de Bill y Fleur que estaba a punto de acabar, los dos lucían muy alegres, y en la primera fila se encontraban seis personas con sentimientos muy diferentes, primero

dos personas que se encontraban muy alegres eran Hermione y Ron que se habían sentado juntos por ordenes de Fleur porque las otras parejas que seguirían el primer baile de los novios tenían que estar juntos desde ahora, Harry que estaba a un lado de ellos lucia algo nervioso, no podía apartar la mirada del lugar donde se encontraba Ginny, que estaba preciosa con el vestido que le habían mandado a hacer, luego estaba Cho que no prestaba mucha atención a sus compañeros de fila, ni a la ceremonia, después Ginny que cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba a solo un lugar de ella comenzó una conversación con su hermano Charlie que estaba a lado de ella.

La ceremonia termino y todos se levantaron mientras las bancas desaparecían y en su lugar habían aparecido mesas redondas con seis y siete lugares y al centro una mesa para dos personas frente a la improvisada pista de baile

Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento en una de las mesas mientras Harry los seguía y tambien se sentaba al lado de Ron, pero los dos primeros estaban tan concentrados en su platica que ni cuenta se dieron, Ginny llego y después de ver la mesa tomo lugar junto a Hermione quedando prácticamente frente a Harry pero sin voltear a verlo, los papas de Hermione llegaron después y se sentaron junto a la pelirroja, dejando solo vació un lugar entre el Sr. Weasley y Harry, que para desgracia de Ginny fue ocupado por la única persona que faltaba en esa mesa...

Pronto las bandejas en las mesas se llenaron se comida para alegría de Ron, que empezó a comer inmediatamente, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca, y esta comenzó a platicar con sus padres, Ginny se dedico a observar discretamente a Harry, mientras el observaba la felicidad de Hermione al estar de nuevo con sus padres, y Cho era la única ausente de la mesa, no platicaba ni veía a nadie, y apenas había tocado su comida.

- ¿Estas bien Cho? No has tocado tu plato – pregunto después de un rato la Sra. Granger, al ver que la chica no había tocado su comida, y produciendo un silencio incomodo en Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry por que sospechaban por que estaba así

- Oh estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar, lo que pasa es que no tengo mucha hambre – respondió rápidamente la chica de manera amable con lo que la mama de Hermione regreso a su platica con su hija

- ¿Sabes algo? No tienes por que encerrar todos tus sentimientos – le susurro Harry a la chica

- Tu crees¿y con quien crees que pueda desahogarme? – pregunto Cho con voz suave y sin voltear a verlo

- No lo se, uno de tus amigos, Marietta por ejemplo... – Contesto Harry provocando que Cho esta vez si lo volteara a ver

- Te pido que no me menciones a Marietta nunca mas, tenias razón sobre ella...

- oh, Lo siento, no sabia que...

- No importa - interrumpió la chica – y recuerdas que quería hablar contigo, bueno pues quiero saber que paso con el ED, quiero saber cuando vamos a empezar, quiero saber donde vamos a entrenar y quiero que sepas que estoy impaciente por empezar...

- Bueno, en este momento no lo se todavía...

- Ok, pero apenas sepas algo no dudes en avisarme ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo – dijo el chico, pero su platica fue interrumpida por la música que comenzó a sonar cuando Bill y Fleur se levantaron, y se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron el primer baile, Molly al ver que ninguna de las otras tres parejas se levantaban fue hacia su mesa

- Después tienen que entrar ustedes!- exclamo a los jóvenes que por lo visto se les había olvidado, Ron fue el primero en levantarse seguido de Hermione, Ginny se levanto y fue a buscar a Charlie, y Cho al ver que Harry no reaccionaba lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo.

- Yo se que preferirías bailar con Ginny, pero no te apures solo es una canción y ya – le dijo mientras se dirigían a la pista..

- No, solo es..que recordé...bueno no, olvídalo –contesto el chico mientras la música cambiaba, era el momento en que tenían que entrar

Charlie y Ginny fueron los primeros, y los siguieron Ron y Hermione, para finalizar con Harry y Cho, las tres parejas bailaban bien, pero sin duda la que mas disfrutaba el baile eran Ron y Hermione

-Espere este momento todo el día Herms...- le susurro Ron a la chica  
- Yo tambien, yo tambien

Al cambio de canción Cho cumplió su palabra y se retiro de la pista, seguida de Harry, y Charlie y Ginny tambien salieron, solo continuaron bailando dos parejas, mas las que se añadían poco a poco, los papas de Hermione bailaban cerca de su hija mientras se susurraban entre ellos.

Cho regreso a su mesa, y Harry al ver a sus amigos bailando no le quedo de otra mas que tambien regresar y empezó a tratar de hacer platica con Cho, pero la chica solo respondía con monosílabos...

Al poco rato Ginny tambien tomo asiento por que Charlie había sacado a bailar a una de las invitadas de Fleur

- ¿Por que no cortamos esta "entretenidísima" charla, y vas con tu novia a bailar?

- Bueno...lo que pasa es que...

- Anda, seguro que te diviertes mas que estando aquí platicando conmigo- y ante la insistencia de la chica Harry se levanto y se dirigió Ginny

-¿Bailamos Ginny?  
- No gracias, se ve que estabas muy a gusto con tu platica...- y dicho esto se levanto y se marcho de la mesa.

----------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

----------------------------

Notas de Autor

Cho no va a estar con Harry, quise decir eso antes de nada por que después de leer este cap muchos pensaran que en algún futuro haya algo entre ellos, de una vez les aviso que no será así, solo que Harry tenia que darse de cuenta que Cho maduro mucho en el año que no se vieron ni hablaron, obviamente tuvo que ver mucho la muerte de Michael y que Cho acepto la muerte de Cedric...y lo de Levicorpus fue muy divertido, definitivamente verán mucho ese hechizo...solo que sin el momento incomodo de esta ocasión...

Bueno pasando a otra cosa...¿cómo ven la llegada de los Sres. Granger¿Les gusto? La había planeado para el Cáp. pasado, pero se me paso, y pues la tuve que incluir aquí, pero fue lo mejor por que a me gusto mucho como quedo..

Yo creo que muchos esperaban que describiera con mas detalles la boda, pero como que no se me dio muy bien, así que si alguien gusta dar ideas o de plano escribir esa parte que me la mande y será acomodada, o si no pues solo imagínensela como ustedes quieran...

Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios

DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas¿Quejas¿Opiniones? Dejen sus Reviews y se los contestare a la brevedad posible...


	11. Platicas a media noche

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Platicas a media noche**_

- ¿Pero que paso?

- No lo se! –dijo desesperado el muchacho – yo solo la invite a bailar y me dijo que no, que estaba muy contento con mi platica y se fue...

- ¿Y de que hablabas con ella?

- De nada interesante, es mas ella fue la que me dijo que fuera a buscar a Ginny, y después que regrese a sentarme ya se había ido tambien

- Bueno pero tienes que entender el punto de vista de Ginny – trato de explicar Hermione – ella era tu novia, y a ti tampoco te gustaría verla platicando con Dean

- Pues no, pero hablaría con ella, para que lo supiera no me iría así como si nada

- Bueno pero existe la posibilidad de que ella todavía este algo dolida por que terminaron...¿no crees?

-Pues...si, supongo que tienes razón Hermione...ahora vete a buscar a tu novio, muchas gracias – y dicho esto se levanto de la mesa

- Como lo...sabes?

----------------------------

Ginny salió del baño ya con la pijama puesta, maldiciendo contra Cho, sin darse cuenta de que la chica estaba sentada en una de las camas seguramente esperando que el baño se desocupara

- ...Toda la noche...y ni caso me hizo...desde que esa llego...no se por que la tuvieron que invitar...

- Hey, gracias yo tambien te quiero...- dijo Cho notando que todo lo que decía Ginny era contra de ella

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ginny sobresaltándose al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola

- Aquí escuchando algunos pensamientos sinceros, y que el baño se desocupara para poderme cambiar...

- Pues ya esta libre – respondió agresivamente Ginny a lo que Cho reacciono...

- Mira pelirroja, yo no vine a bajarte a tu novio ni nada por el estilo, yo vine por que Fleur me pidió que viniera a su boda, y si me viste platicando con Harry es por que yo le quería preguntar sobre el ED eso es todo...

- Primero, no me llames pelirroja, segundo el NO es mi novio, y tercero, si tu crees que me voy a tragar tus cuentos estas muy equivocada...

- Bueno si no me crees no importa, cuando lo veas todo fríamente sin todos los celos que traes en este momento te darás cuenta de que nuestra "gran conversación" no duro ni 5 minutos, ¿y que? Solo por que lo viste platicando conmigo, decides que ya no son novios? Pues ahí se ve cuanto lo quieres...

- Eso no te incumbe, así que deja de hablar cosas que no sepas ¿ok?- y dicho eso salió de la habitación

----------------------------

Ya la mayoría de los invitados se había marchado, y los pocos que quedaban en la madriguera, se estaban despidiendo o se iban a quedar a dormir ahí, aunque la música seguía sonando y una pareja seguía bailando y no eran precisamente los recién casados

- ¿No seria bueno que ya nos fuéramos? Van a sospechar...

- No me importa, si nos preguntan pues les decimos la verdad y ya...- contesto Ron mientras se movían al compás de la canción

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿ Y que paso con ese chico temeroso y penoso que no quería que nadie se enterara?

- Pues se dio cuenta que eso no era importante, y descubrió cuanto ama a su novia...

- Oh Ron yo tambien te amo...- contesto la Hermione y continuaron bailando, hasta que la chica vio como Ginny salía por la cocina en pijama y por su manera de azotar la puerta, muy molesta...

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ginny? – pregunto Ron tambien percatándose de la salida de su hermana

- Tengo una ligera idea, pero tengo que ir a hablar con ella ¿ No te importa, verdad?

- De hecho si y mucho, pero ve...

- Gracias – y dicho eso le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y salió corriendo tras de Ginny

Ron vio como se alejaba su novia, y cuando la predio de vista se dirigió a la única mesa que no habían levantado, y abrió una cerveza de mantequilla, y cuando vio que Harry se acercaba saco otra y tambien la abrió

- ¿Qué hay Harry?

- Nada, que tu hermana se molesto conmigo...

- Si ya me percate de eso

- ¿Por qué? Te dijo algo?

- No fue necesario, pero salió corriendo después de azotar la puerta de la cocina

- Y supongo que Hermione fue con ella...¿no?

- Exacto...oye acerca de Hermione, quería decirte que ella y yo...

- ...son novios, no te preocupes ya lo se...

- Ah, ok ¿ella te dijo?

- No, pero son bastante tontos si creen que su mejor amigo no se daría cuenta...

- Bueno queríamos que nadie se enterara al principio

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo...

- Ok y volviendo al tema de Ginny ¿Ahora por que se molesto?...

----------------------------

- Ginny ¿Que tienes?

Hermione había seguido a Ginny en silencio hasta que la chica se recargo sobre un árbol y se sentó, abrazo sus piernas y recargo su cara sobre sus rodillas, se notaba que estaba molesta

- Nada...

- ¿Es por lo de Harry?

- No

- ¿Si no es eso, que es?

- Bueno, en parte es eso – admitió la chica al darse cuenta que Hermione le iba a preguntar hasta que le contara – tambien por una "conversación" que tuve con Cho hace rato

- Vaya, ¿y que paso?

- Pues yo salí del baño pensando el voz alta cosas de ella, pero estaba hi y no me percate de eso...

- Y seguro te reclamo...

- No, de hecho no, en pocas palabras me dijo que ella no quería bajarme a Harry y que no fuera tan celosa, que solo habían hablado del ED y no se que cosas mas, pero pensándolo bien, no es eso lo que me molesta...- Dijo Ginny ya mas tranquila

- ¿Entonces por que estas molesta? – pregunto Hermione sin entender

- Porque ella tenia razón...

----------------------------

- Y entonces le pregunte que si bailábamos, pero me dijo que no y se marcho de la mesa

- Bueno, pues tal vez no debías de estar hablando con Cho frente a ella, seguramente todavía le molesta el hecho de que tu la terminaras...

- Vaya, te dejo una hora y ya te volviste experto en cosas del amor...

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que conozco a Ginny

- Entonces dime que decirle para que entienda que no quiero a Cho, que la quiero a ella, pero sin que piense que quiero regresar con ella...

- ¿Por que no quieres estar con ella?

- Ya lo sabes Ron...

- Si pero es estúpido, ¿tu crees que Voldemort no lo sabe ya? Snape o Malfoy pudieron habérselo dicho, aparte igual corre peligro por ser hermana mía, dado que soy tu mejor amigo, y Voldemort lo sabe...así que ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no quieres estar con ella?

- La verdadera razón es la misma, no quiero que le pase nada, y digas lo que digas estando conmigo corre mucho peligro

- Bueno si tu no quieres ver que ella y todos los Weasley ya corremos mucho peligro, y si no quieres aprovechar el tiempo que tienes para pasarlo con ella es tu problema...

- Eso no es ver...

- SI, SI ES VERDAD – Grito Ron ya harto, normalmente era Harry el que tenia la razón, pero esta vez la tenia Ron y el no se explicaba por que Harry no quería aceptar que todos corrían un gran peligro, y el en vez de aprovechar lo que tenia, lo dejaba pasar – No entiendo por que no quieres darte cuenta de eso

- Por que se que no es así- insistió el chico y se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse a la madriguera

----------------------------

Cho se habia quedado en la habitación de Ginny después de que esta salio, y solamente se sento en su cama reflexionando en las palabras de la chica.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo habia pasado cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y la sacaba de sus pensamientos. Se levanto de la cama y abrio la puerta para encontrarse con Harry

- Si vienes a decirme que no moleste a tu novia, pierdes tu tiempo por que lo que le dije no era para molestarla ¿ok?

- Ok, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando – dijo Harry

- Entonces olvida todo lo que dije y dime que haces aquí

- Venia a buscar a Ginny...

- No esta aquí

- Bueno entonces cuéntame ¿que le dijiste?

- Nada, ya te dije olvida lo que dije, solo fue una tontería

- Ella no se molesta por tonterías, y necesito saber que paso para poder hablar con ella...

- Bueno solo le aclare que yo no estaba aquí para bajarle el novio, ni que tenia motivos para ponerse así...

- Ella no es mi novia- soltó Harry sin saber bien porque

- ¿Qué?

- Ella...no es mi novia- repitió el chico

- Pero...si tu dijiste que si...ah, ya entiendo todo...supongo que por eso se molesto mas cuando yo te mencione, y por eso me grito que dejara de hablar de cosas que no sabia

- Si, supongo que fue por eso...

- ¿Por qué la cortaste?

- ¿Por que piensas que yo la corte?

- Bueno es una suposición, ella es la mas molesta, y se le ve algo triste, en cambio tu hablas mas tranquilo acerca de eso...

- Vaya, dime quien eres y que le hiciste a Cho- dijo Harry bromeando- pues si, tienes razón, yo fui quien termino con ella, pero por muy buenos motivos, y creí que ella lo había tomado mejor, pero parece que no...

----------------------------

- ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

- Ya mejor – contesto Hermione sentándose junto a Ron, las chicas habían regresado al casa y Ginny prefirió ir a dormirse de una vez, mientras que Hermione fue hacia la mesa donde Ron se habia quedado esperándola- Nos metemos? ya hace mucho frio

- Como tu quieras

----------------------------

Ginny había entrado a la casa para ya poder ir a dormir, había sido un día muy largo para ella, desde que la despertaron antes de que amaneciera por lo que había visto Harry, hasta ese momento habían pasado muchas para ella, lentamente subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación donde Cho estaba esperándola

- Harry quiere hablar contigo, te vino a buscar y dijo que regresa...

- No me importa- susurro Ginny y se tumbo en su cama, pero no había pasado ni un minuto cuando tocaron la puerta...

- Adelante- contesto Cho, al ver que Ginny no pensaba contestar...

- Solo quería saber si Ginny ya había llegado – contesto Harry desde afuera, a lo que Ginny volteo rápidamente la cabeza hacia donde estaba Cho moviéndola de un lado al otro para que Cho no dijera que estaba ahí...

- S..no, no esta aquí...ya te dije que yo le aviso cuando regrese...

- Bueno gracias...-y dicho esto se escucho como Harry se alejaba y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras y Ginny le soltó un ligero "gracias" a Cho mientras se volvía a acomodar en su cama

Harry llego a la sala donde estaban platicando Ron y Hermione, y se sentó en medio de ellos

- Hey! -

- Solo es un momento Ron, Hermione necesito tu ayuda...

- No voy a ir a hablar con Ginny, debes hablar tu con ella

- Ya lo se, es lo que te quiero pedir, que le digas que hable conmigo, por que ella se niega a verme

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada! Vi cuando entro a su habitación, y fui a tocar pero seguro le dijo a Cho que dijera que no estaba y pues no iba a entrar así como así...

- Esta bien, esta bien vamos, Ron, mejor ya vete a acostar, esto va para largo

Se despidió de su novio y luego Harry y Hermione subieron las escaleras y la chica entro a la habitación de Ginny y cuando Harry iba a entrar atrás de ella, le cerro la puerta a escasos centímetros de la nariz.

A los 5 minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir pero no salió Hermione, sino Ginny...

----------------------------

Hermione había logrado convencer a Ginny de que hablara con Harry y cuando la chica salió, Hermione decidió quedarse en la habitación de Ginny para esperarla y enterarse de que había pasado, así que como no sabia cuanto tiempo iban a tardar en hablar se recostó en la cama donde dormía

-Así que ahora la haces de cupido ¿no?

- ¡¡¡Cho! Me espantaste, yo creí que ya te habías dormido...

- Con ustedes entrando y saliendo cada 5 minutos no es posible eso...- contesto Cho sentándose en su cama

- Lo siento, es que con ellos dos...

- Si ya me di cuenta...

Media hora había pasado y en el cuarto de Ginny, Hermione y Cho platicaban tranquilamente, mientras la puerta se abrió y la dueña de la habitación entro y se acostó sin decir ninguna palabra con lo que las otras chicas dieron por terminada su platica y tambien se acostaron

----------------------------

- Así es que esa parte de mi plan va excelente, la chica se nos unirá muy pronto – dijo una voz que por el tono se podía deducir que se encontraba contento

Voldemort y sus Mortífagos estaban en uno de los salones mas grandes de la mansión Ryddle acompañados de los Mithrandír

- Por otro lado, ustedes sigan con sus ataques en la población muggle, como hasta ahora...

- Pero el trato era...

- Tranquilo Evan, ya llegara el momento en que puedan atacar de nuevo a la comunidad mágica, pero por ahora no ¿Queda claro?

- Si, mi lord

- Entonces márchense ya...

Y dicho eso todos los Mithrandír salieron para dirigirse al pueblo mas cercano que tenían...

- Bien eso los mantendrá algo ocupados mientras ustedes recuperan el objeto del que ya hablamos

- ¿De que objeto habla señor? Pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras desde uno de los rincones del salón

- Eso no te incumbe Draco, es una tarea que solo le encomendaría a alguien que cumple mis ordenes al pie de la letra, no como tu...

- Fue culpa de Sna...

- BASTA! Ya me harte de tus pretextos estúpidos..._CRUCIO_

La maldición le dio de lleno el pecho y se empezó a retorcer de dolor mientras sus compañeros Mortífagos se hacían a un lado, después de unos momentos, el castigo termino y Voldemort continuo hablando con el resto de los Mortífagos

- Bien eso te enseñara, y los demás ya me escucharon, quiero que recuperen mi objeto lo mas rápido posible y lo traigan enseguida a mis manos, ¿Entendido?

- Si mi lord...

- El que llegue a perder dicho objeto o que pos su culpa caiga en otras manos lo pagara con la muerte mas dolorosa que encuentre, asi es que no se preocupen demasiado, ahora lárguense ...no ustedes no - dijo Voldemort al pequeño grupo que estaba junto a Draco Malfoy que estaba en una de las orillas del salón –tengo una misión para ustedes... y esta si la realizaras a gusto Draco

----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron muy tarde, se despidieron de los padres de Fleur por que ellos ya se iban y querían visitar a Gabrielle y a Aldo antes de irse, después de eso los demás desayunaron y todos (Excepto los padres de Hermione) se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante para dejar a Cho, los gemelos se quedaron ahí para ir a su tienda, y el Sr. Weasley se transporto al Ministerio dejando a su esposa encargada de regresar a todos a la Madriguera, salieron del Caldero y tomaron el Autobús Noctámbulo para dirigirse a la Madriguera de nuevo, Molly tomo asiento cerca de Bill y Fleur para hablar con ellos, Charlie y Ginny estaban sentados juntos, pero sin hablar cada uno pensando en sus cosas, y Harry ponía al tanto a Hermione y Ron acerca de sus ideas sobre el ED

Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a la Madriguera, todos bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, el trío iba adelante de todos...

- ¿Entonces no te divertiste anoche Ginny?

- He tenido noches mas divertidas...y tu como te...Hey, por que se detienen!- exclamo Ginny después de chocar con Hermione que se había detenido igual que Ron y Harry, la chica volteo hacia donde se dirigían las miradas de los tres y entonces se percato del por que...todas las ventanas estaban rotas, el patio que unas horas antes todavía lucia los arreglos de la boda, era un desastre, algunas sillas estaban en llamas y la puerta de la entrada trasera estaba destrozada

- Por merlín! Que paso aquí!...- exclamo la Sra. Weasley al borde de las lagrimas al ver como estaba la Madriguera

- Mis padres! Estaban aquí...- y Hermione empezó a correr hacia la Madriguera pero fue detenida por Charlie

- No, quien haya sido puede estar adentro o cerca todavía, ustedes cuatro quédense aquí – ordeno Charlie señalando a Fleur, Ginny, Hermione y a su mama –Los demás síganme vamos a entrar...

Pero nadie lo escucho, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny por instinto ya habían sacado sus varitas y estaban caminando hacia la casa, pero no habían dado ni 5 pasos cuando la puerta salió volando, hacia un lado, y seguido de eso Draco Malfoy salió caminando seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, mas otros que se veían mas chicos que los tres primeros y llevaban mascaras de Mortífagos, todos con sus túnicas negras

- Vaya, vaya, esto era lo que nos faltaba- exclamo Harry- unos Mini-Mortífagos...

----------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

----------------------------


	12. Despedidas

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Despedidas**_

- Vuelve a llamarnos así Potter y te haré pedazos

- Oh si¿tu y cuantos mas?

- Conmigo basta...

- ¿En serio? La ultima vez que te vi en duelo, si así lo podemos llamar, casi te orinas en los pantalones, y tuviste que esperar que Snape llegara a hacerte el favor...

- CALLATE! TU NO SABES LO QUE PASO...

- ¿Te ha tocado un nervio Malfoy?- dijo Ron al ver como Draco perdió los estribos, Hermione en cambio que estaba al lado de los dos chicos cada segundo que pasaba, la tensión se reflejaba mas en su rostro, y sus amigos se percataron de eso.

- Bueno por mas interesante que les resulte esta platica, les pedimos...no mas bien les ordenamos que se larguen de aquí- dijo Harry con varita en la mano por si empezaba el ataque de los Mortífagos

- Si Potter ¿y tu crees que te obedeceremos? Tenemos una misión y la cumpliremos, no nos iremos hasta poder llevárnosla...

- De que hablas Malfoy?- dijo Ron agresivamente al escuchar las palabras de Draco

- Ya te darás cuenta de que hablo- y dicho eso, el chico saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo, que de no ser por la habilidad de Harry le hubiera dado en el pecho.

Ron y Hermione que ya estaban alerta pronunciaron al mismo tiempo el hechizo "_Desmaius_" que impacto sobre Crabbe y Goyle, y cayeron como piedras sobre el jardín dejando la entrada libre dado que los otros Mortífagos la habían despejado antes para comenzar a atacar.

La señora Weasley aprovecho eso y entro a la casa seguida de Fleur y Hermione para buscar a sus padres, Bill y Charlie fueron a cubrir la entrada para que ningún Mortífago entrara de nuevo y desde ahí empezaron a defender su casa.

Harry, Ron y Ginny peleaban con los demás mientras Draco se acercaba lenta y silenciosamente al lugar de la batalla

- _Desmaius- _un rayo de luz impacto en la joven, que cayo inconsciente, Harry al percatarse de eso se deshizo rápidamente del Mortífago con el que estaba batallando y se dirigió al lugar donde Ginny había caído...

- Sectusempra!

Draco Malfoy caía por los efectos de la maldición sangrando por todo el cuerpo justo antes de poder desaparecerse con la chica, sentía como las heridas se abrían una tras otra y el dolor era insoportable, pero de repente el dolor ceso, alguien había logrado sacarlo del jardín de la madriguera...

- Maldición, se escaparon! –dijo Ron tras ver como los Mortífagos que quedaban de pie se desaparecían con los cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeros, mientras tanto Harry tomaba asiento junto a Ginny mientras susurraba "_Ennervate_" y la chica lentamente abría los ojos y se levantaba

- ¿Qué...que paso?

- Draco te aturdió mientras estabas peleando y si Harry no hubiera estado alerta tu no estarías aquí...- le contesto Charlie que se acerco a su hermana seguido de Bill

- ¿Dónde están los demás¿dónde esta Hermione y mi mama?- Pregunto la chica poniéndose de pronto de pie algo alarmada

- Tranquila – le susurro Harry – entraron a la casa después de que los Mortífagos despejaron la entrada

- ¿Y sus papas?...

----------------------------

- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que regreso para ayudarnos? No te has dado cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho por la Orden...

- No te pongas tu tambien de su lado Remus...

- No estoy de lado de nadie pero sigo sin entender por que no lo soportas...

- Eso es entre el y yo, y así se quedara

- Si tu lo dices, pero apúrate que nos están esperando en Hogwarts

- Ya voy, solo que este maldito ojo no queda limpio...

----------------------------

Mientras los demás atendían a Ginny, quien insistía que estaba bien, Harry y Ron entraron a la Madriguera que había quedado totalmente diferente a la casa que escasas dos horas habían dejado, la mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotas, algunas puertas destruidas y con señales de fuego, los sillones en la sala estaban todos desgarrados, en la cocina el famoso reloj de la Sra. Weasley estaba en piso totalmente destruido, los chicos después de ver todo el desastre subieron las escaleras en busca de su amiga, y la vieron en el cuarto de Ron abrazando a sus padres

- Yo pensé que les habían hecho algo esos...esos...

- Tranquila hija, apenas escuchamos el escándalo que hicieron en el patio y nos escondimos aquí, ni siquiera se enteraron que había gente en la casa- le dijo el Sr. Granger abrazando a su hija

- Gracias a dios! No se lo que hubiera hecho si ellos les hubieran hecho algo...

- Lo bueno es que ya viste que están bien Hermione, ahora los dejamos para que hablen a gusto- dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a la chica que rápidamente asintió mientras el se dirigía a la puerta jalando a Ron que no quería salir de la habitación, y después de que salieron Hermione se dirigió a sus padres

-Bueno escuchen, yo les quiero pedir un favor...

----------------------------

- ¿Por qué me sacaste de mi propio cuarto?- pregunto Ron algo molesto por no quedarse al lado de su novia

- Por que tu novia tiene que hablar con sus padres para ver si podemos hacer de su casa el lugar de reunión para el ED y es algo que tiene que preguntarles a solas

- Ah vaya, entonces la cosa ya va en serio?

- Siempre ha sido en serio...

- Bueno si, pero antes no te veías con mucha convicción, en cambio ahora parece que ya quieres que esto empiece...

- El ataque de los "mini" me abrió los ojos, me di cuenta que no tenemos mas tiempo que perder

- Bueno pues entonces después de que Hermione acabe de hablar con sus padres tenemos que ir con los míos para pedirles permiso, que estoy seguro que nos dirán que si...Ginny sabrá como convencerlos

----------------------------

- Pero ¿dónde piensas meter a 50 personas Herms?

- En el sótano de la casa, puedo hacer unos hechizos para agrandarlo un poco...

- ¿Y pretendes que todas se queden ahí?

- No, es mucha gente, la mayoría solo iría a las sesiones cuando tengamos alguna..

- Pero dices que necesitas un lugar que no llame la atención y créeme que gente entrando y saliendo de una casa todos los días llamaría mucho la atención en el lugar donde vivimos...

- Lo se, pero se transportarían por la red flu, es un sistema que conecta las chimeneas de las casas y lo usa para comunicarse a una casa o transportarse...

- Vaya pues parece que lo tienes muy bien planeado todo, y no me gustaría echar a perder tus planes, así es que por mi esta bien

- ¿En serio? Oh muchas gracias mama, y tu papa ¿qué dices?

- Con tal de que pases mas tiempo en casa con nosotros estoy de acuerdo Herms

----------------------------

- Muy bien el lugar ya lo tenemos, ahora solo les tenemos que avisar a los del ED donde es y cuando nos vemos, pero eso lo haremos después...

- Pero primero tienes que conectar tu chimenea a la Red flu...

- Si, pero eso no nos quita mucho tiempo, es mas camino a mi casa podemos pasar rápido al ministerio, solo es cosa de 10 minutos a lo mucho, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es avisarle a Ginny para que este lista, mientras tu Ron ve a alistar tus cosas, por que mis papas tienen pensado irse hoy mismo y nos tenemos que ir con ellos- ¿Ok?

- Bien, Harry me acompañas?

- Este...de hecho quería ir con Hermione para hablar con Ginny

- Bueno los veo al rato

----------------------------

- Y si los une de nuevo ¿que piensas hacer Minerva?

- Por el momento nada, pero esperemos primero ver que pasa con ellos

- Bueno ya conocemos al chico y podemos estar seguros de que los va a juntar de nuevo y que después de eso no se van a quedar a observar lo que pasa, van a querer intervenir...

- Hasta ese momento no debemos preocuparnos por ellos- dijo Minerva algo molesta, la ultima media hora la orden solo hablaba acerca de Harry Potter y sus amigos- ya después veremos que hacemos, aparte en este momento tenemos cosas mas importantes de que preocuparnos

- ¿Ya sabemos quienes son?- Pregunto Ojoloco

- No, pero sabemos que son muggles y por lo visto los Mortífagos están de su lado, en al ataque de ayer en el callejón Diagon después de que se largaron esos malditos muggles, llegaron los Mortífagos a acabar de destruir todo lo demás

- Eso no significa nada Minerva, pudo a ver sido coincidencia, lo que debemos preguntarnos es ¿desde cuando los muggles saben entrar al callejón Diagon¿no se supone que tiene hechizos Anti-muggles?

- Así es Remus, y esa es otra razón para sospechar que Voldemort y sus Mortífagos están detrás de ellos, el hechizo solo aplica para evitar que se acerquen al callejón pero si alguien los aparece adentro el hechizo no les afecta en nada, y dudo que algún mago este interesado en tratar con cualquier muggle y mas después de la masacre de ayer

- ¿Y que va a hacer el ministro?

- Según Arthur, Rufus anuncio que se reunirá con el primer ministro muggle para saber algo acerca de los muggles que están atacando nuestro mundo y juntos buscaran una forma de detener esto...- dijo rápidamente Tonks

-¿Y que sabes de el, Tonks?

- ¿Del ministro? pues que voy a saber, es un idiota que solo...

- No! del ministro no, de Arthur ¿que paso con la Madriguera?

- Ah, bueno pues lamentablemente destruyeron todo, toda su casa es un desastre, solo se salvaron los cuartos de sus niños pero están pensando en vender lo poco que les queda para empezar a arreglar lo que mas necesitan...

- No podemos permitir eso Minerva, hay que apoyarlos de alguna forma, ellos siempre han sido parte de esto y no podemos dejar que sufran mas de lo que ya lo han hecho...- Dijo Remus

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tu crees que ellos van a aceptar apoyo económico, claro que no, primero se unen a Voldemort y después aceptan ayuda

- Pues por el bien de ellos mismos van a tener que aceptarla, no les queda de otra, tratare de hacerlos entrar en razón- y dicho esto Remus salió de la dirección de la directora del colegio

----------------------------

- Harry, Hermione, Ginny...les tengo que pedir que suban a una de las habitaciones, y que no bajen hasta que nosotros les digamos ¿Ok?-dijo el Sr. Weasley interrumpiendo a Hermione

- ¿Por qué¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Ginny mientras por la chimenea salía Remus Lupin y se estrellaba con lo que quedaba de una silla –Vaya, hola profesor

- Hola Ginny – contesto el licántropo mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía las cenizas de la chimenea

- Por que tenemos cosas de hablar con Remus y preferiríamos que fuera en privado – Contesto la Sra. Weasley

Dicho eso los tres salieron de la sala y subieron al cuarto de Ginny

- Odio que nos traten así!

- Así...¿Cómo? – Pregunto el chico cerrando la puerta tras de el

- Como si no supiéramos de lo que hablan, como si lo que escuchemos nos afecte mas, que sean tan sobre protectores con nosotros...

- Ginny, tienes que entenderlos...son tus padres y siempre van a hacer así

- Pero es que como pueden ser así, después de lo que ya hemos vivido nosotros, y ellos lo saben... ya no somos unos niños

- Como dijo Hermione, ellos siempre serán tus padres aunque ya no seas una niña Ginny, pero no debe molestarte que te traten así, pocas personas tienen padres tan maravillosos como los tuyos, y muchos daríamos lo que fuera por tener unos así...

- Oh Harry lo siento, no quería... lo siento – dijo Ginny al darse cuenta del tono de Harry y de entender por que hablaba así

- No te preocupes

- Bueno ¿Qué era lo que me querían decir?

- Oh, cierto – Dijo Hermione que se había distraído viendo a sus dos amigos, pensando que seguía sin entender por que Harry había decidido cortar con Ginny si era clarísimo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y cada que platicaban o se veían, se notaba las ganas de los dos de estar juntos "Definitivamente tengo que hacerle ver a Harry que debe regresar con Ginny" pensó la chica

- Hey Hermione¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo siento, bueno te decíamos que después de lo que paso hoy, Harry aquí presente, decidió que era tiempo de empezar con el ED, y queríamos avisarte para que estuvieras lista, por que tenemos planeado irnos hoy mismo

- ¿Qué¿Hoy? Pero no podemos irnos, hoy...digo¿No han visto como dejaron la madriguera esos idiotas? No podemos dejar a mis papas así...

- Pero es que mis papas se van hoy, y yo me voy con ellos Ginny, lo mejor seria que nos fuéramos todos juntos ¿no crees?

- Entiendo que no quieras irte así Ginny y te apoyo, pero igual nosotros nos vamos a ir hoy así es que piénsalo ¿Ok?

- No puedo dejarlos así Harry, simplemente no puedo...

- Piénsalo...

----------------------------

Harry y Hermione entraron a la habitación de Ron, mientras este acomodaba sus cosas en el baúl que estaba sobre su cama

- Bueno ya esta prácticamente todo guardado...

- Vaya parece que hasta tienes prisa por irte Ron

- No es prisa por irme, pero para que perdemos mas el tiempo¿no? mientras mas pronto nos vayamos mejor..por cierto Hermione ¿ya les avisaste a los del ED cuando y donde nos vemos?

- Tranquilo Ronald, llegando a mi casa les aviso...no tenemos prisa

- Si tu lo dices...

- Disculpa Harry me permites un segundo a solas con mi adorado novio

- Tomate tu tiempo...

----------------------------

- No te negamos que necesitamos ayuda Remus, pero no podemos aceptarla!

- No se trata de eso Molly, se trata de lo que sea mejor para la Orden, mira ustedes en este momento solo se pueden preocupar por su casa, no van a tener tiempo para la orden, no van a poder apoyarnos en nada, en cambio si aceptan la ayuda recuperan rápido su casa y siguen apoyando a la Orden...digamos que es como una manera de pagarles por la ayuda que le han hecho a la Orden

- Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera, aceptamos!

----------------------------

Harry ataba un pergamino a su lechuza Hedwig y esta salía volando por la ventana

- ¿A quien le escribes?

- Oh, no sabia que estabas aquí...

- Acabo de entrar¿a quien le escribes?

- A un viejo amigo¿ya te decidiste?

- Lo estoy pensando todavía, no quiero dejarlos aquí, pero tambien me quiero ir con ustedes

- Hermione no me dijo a que hora tiene planeado irse, pero no creo que falte mucho, así que...

- Lo se, pero realmente no se que debo de hacer...¿sabes? un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal

- Oh no, no puedo hacer eso, por lo que veo es una decisión difícil para ti y no quiero tomarla por ti...

- Yo nunca dije eso, solo dame una idea de cómo decidir mas rápido...

- Bueno podrías...ver ventajas y desventajas de las opciones y sobre eso decidirte

- Muy difícil, otra idea?

- No lo se, no se me ocurre nada

- ¿Qué harías tu si tuvieras que decidir?

- Yo vería ventajas y desventajas...

- Eso no me ayuda Harry...

- Bueno lo siento, simplemente sigue los consejos de tu corazón y listo!

- Seguir a mi corazón...eso me agrada...

----------------------------

- Mis papas ya están a punto de irse, tenemos que hablar con sus papas ahorita!

- Bueno no esperemos mas- Dijo Ron y los cuatro bajaron las escaleras

- Que bueno que bajaron todos, Hermione y sus padres están por irse, asi es que despídanse todos...

- Justamente de eso queremos hablar con ustedes

----------------------------

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

----------------------------

- ¿QUE¿¿ PERO SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?

- Bill, cálmate...

-Como me pides que me calme¿¿¿no escuchas las tonterías de estos dos? Quieren irse de aquí para "organizar" un grupo de defensa, si quieren de verdad ser de ayuda no se metan y déjenselo a la Orden

- TE RECUERDO QUE NUESTRO GRUPO DE DEFENSA AL QUE TANTO ATACAS FUE EL QUE EMPEZO LA DEFENSA DE HOGWARTS CUANDO ASESINARON A DUMBLEDORE...-Grito Ron

- Y no hicieron muy buen trabajo ¿verdad?- dijo Charlie entrando a la discusión

- HICIMOS MEJOR TRABAJO QUE LA ORDEN QUE TANTO ALABAS- Esta vez fue Ginny la que respondió a su hermano

- BASTA! Ustedes Bill y Charlie cállense, los que tomamos la decisión aquí somos su padre y yo, y ustedes dos-dijo la Sra. Weasley volteando a ver a sus dos hijos menores, ya con algunas lagrimas en los ojos- Si en verdad es lo que ustedes quieren adelante...tienen nuestra autorización- acabo de decir Molly, causando varios efectos en la familia, Bill y Charlie salieron de la sala, Ron y Ginny abrazaron a sus padres y para no perder la costumbre los gemelos festejaban

- Muchas gracias mama, papa - dijo Ginny abrazando a ambos, mientras Ron salía de la casa ya con su baúl- les escribiremos lo prometo, los quiero mucho, nos vemos...- y dicho esto salió de la madriguera mientras Molly se deshizo en llanto y su esposo la abrazo

- Tranquila, ellos estarán bien...

- Si, lo se pero¿Y nosotros?

Del otro lado de la puerta había una escena similar, Ginny al cerrar la puerta se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, y dejo que las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo salieran una tras otra

- Ginny, tranquila- le susurro una voz muy cerca de su oído, Harry se había arrodillado frente a ella y la abrazo lentamente, mientras la chica lo abrazo con fuerza...

----------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

----------------------------

Notas del Autor:

Primero que nada, la culpa de que me haya tardado en actualizar es X-Men 3 que se estreno el viernes pasado acá en México y estos días me absorbió totalmente, bueno dicho lo dicho...

Por fin! Después de 3 capítulos regresa la orden del fénix, ya los tenia muy abandonados pero de ahora en adelante aparecerán mas seguido, y cada vez se acerca mas esa batalla que creo que están esperando...

Harry y Ginny, definitivamente tienen que estar juntos...pero será posible, digo eso es lo mas fácil, poner que estén juntos y listo, pero no tengo planes en corto plazo para que pase eso..aunque Hermione de verdad esta dispuesta a "ayudarlos" ya verán que pasa en el próximo capitulo

Como ven? Todas las familias tienen sus pequeñas diferencias por mas unidas que sean y los Weasley no son la excepción de que lado están? De Bill y Charlie? O de Ron y Ginny? Por otro lado, ah que triste fue la despedida de Ginny con sus padres...realmente tal como me la imagine la escribí y espero que ustedes tambien, háganmelo saber dejando sus reviews que me encanta leer, aunque sean pocos los que me dejan, muchas gracias todos los que me han escrito aunque sea solo una vez, en serio muchas gracias

DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas¿Quejas¿Opiniones? Dejen sus Reviews y se los contestare a la brevedad posible...


	13. La casa de los Granger

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**La casa de los Granger**_

- Por poco te mata...

- Lo se

- Y eso no es lo peor, cuando el señor oscuro se entere que no cumplimos lo que te pidió, nos...

- Lo se, pero esto no se quedara así...

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

- No se, pero no voy a permitir que Potter y sus amigos se burlen de mi sin sufrir las consecuencias, y no descansare hasta cumplir la misión de Voldemort...

----------------------------

Por las calles del centro de Londres avanzaba un carro a muy poca velocidad mientras los pasajeros de dicho carro iban girando sus cabezas intentando localizar una cabina telefónica roja.

- Ahí esta!- Exclamo Ron, señalando dicha cabina que se encontraba frente a una pared cubierta de graffitis

- Bien, entonces ¿nos acompañan?- Pregunto Hermione a sus padres

- La verdad preferiríamos quedarnos acá, los esperamos en el restaurante de la esquina para comer algo antes de irnos, no se tarden mucho ¿Ok?

- Esta bien, los vemos al rato

Dicho esto los cuatro jóvenes bajaron del auto y se metieron a la cabina donde apenas cabían

- Alguien agarre el auricular y marque 79137 – dijo Ron cerrando la puerta mientras Ginny que era la mas cercana al auricular hizo lo que su hermano ordeno

- Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita

- Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, venimos a la oficina de dirección de la Red Flu

- Gracias – contesto la voz de la cabina – Visitantes, recojan las identificaciones y colóquenselas en un lugar visible de la ropa- y dicho eso cuatro identificaciones cayeron por la rampa metálica, Ginny que era la mas cercana las agarro y se las paso a cada quien – Visitantes del ministerio, tendrán que someterse a un cacheo y entregar sus varitas mágicas para que queden registradas en el mostrador de seguridad, que esta situado al fondo del Atrio.

Y cuando la voz acabo, el suelo de la cabina empezó a hundirse lentamente, y después de un momento habían llegado a la entrada del Ministerio, salieron de la cabina y se dirigieron al final del atrio, donde un mago con túnica azul eléctrico los estaba esperando, les pidió sus varitas y las puso en un instrumento parecido a una balanza , y después de entregarles sus varitas, sin motivo alguno, comenzó a reírse sin ninguna razón aparente

-¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto Harry, al ver que el mago caía de rodillas cada vez riéndose mas fuerte

- No le hagan caso, ya vamonos – dijo Ginny avanzando hacia la zona de los ascensores seguida de los chicos que seguían viendo al mago riéndose

----------------------------

A muchos kilómetros de ese lugar, en un castillo que hasta hace poco tiempo había sido una de las escuelas de magia mas importantes, la Orden del Fénix estaba reunida en la oficina de Minerva McGonagall

- Y me dijo que alguien ya le había pagado por lo mismo, pero me dijo que solo lo habían contratado por lechuza, no sabia quien fue, solo que le habían pagado muy bien ...¿No se te ocurre nadie que quiera ayudar a los Weasley pagando la remodelación de su casa?

- No, no se me ocurre nadie- reconoció Minerva - ¿lo sabe ya Arthur?

- No, cuando el y Molly regresen a su casa hoy, ya va a estar todo arreglado, el mago al que le pagaron por arreglar la madriguera, le ordenaron que fuera una sorpresa para ellos, y le dieron un buen bono adicional por eso...

- Bueno quien quiera que haya sido nos hizo un gran favor, y si ni el mago sabia, pues no creo que nos enteremos quien pago por ayudar a los Weasley, por favor Remus ve al Ministerio y busca a Arthur, dile que lo necesitamos en la orden

----------------------------

- Bien, sexto piso...llegamos – y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron los jóvenes bajaron seguidos por varios aviones de papel

Avanzaron por un pasillo, mientras pasaban el centro examinador de aparición los magos que iban pasando a su lado los señalaban y comenzaban a reírse

- Miren aquí es la oficina de aparición, ¿Por qué no preguntamos si podemos hacer el examen?

- Bueno yo ya lo pase y tengo mi permiso...

- Si si si , no nos tienes que estar presumiendo, vamos Harry

Al poco rato ya habían salido de la oficina (donde tambien se rieron aparentemente de ellos), donde les dijeron que regresaran en 1 semana para hacer el examen y recoger su permiso, continuaron caminando por el pasillo y seguían las señales de la oficina de la Red Flu, y al final del pasillo, encontraron la puerta de la oficina que estaban buscando

- Soy el encargado de la dirección de la Red Flu, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? Dijo rápidamente el mago que estaba en la oficina mientras acomodaba unos papeles

- Aquí es donde puedo conectar mi chimenea a la red flu? – pregunto Hermione

- ¿Eres mayor de edad?- Pregunto el mago sin fijarse en la chica

- Si

. Bien llena estos pergaminos y entrégamelos cuando termines...

----------------------------

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

----------------------------

- Aquí están- dijo Hermione acercándose al escritorio del mago, este agarro los pergaminos y reviso que estuviera todo en orden,

- Bien señorita...Granger, ahora respóndame solo unas preguntas, Algún Muggle tiene acceso a su casa?

- Si, pero no hay problema con eso, ellos saben que soy bruja, y no usaran ni divulgaran información sobre la red flu

- ¿Son sus padres?

- Así es

- Bueno entonces creo que todo esta en orden, en breve conectaremos su chimenea y será notificada vía lechuza- dijo rápidamente el mago, acomodando los pergaminos que le entrego Hermione en un archivero- Muchas gracias por conectarse a la Red flu...- dijo el mago ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione, pero enseguida comenzó a reírse sin razón alguna, como lo había hecho el mago de la entrada...

- ¿Pero que les pasa aquí? Pregunto Ron molesto, mientras el encargado seguía riéndose, Ginny no aguanto y tambien empezó a reírse, Hermione notando que el mago no dejaba de ver su identificación, se dio cuenta de todo, se quito la suya, y vio que traía el nombre de "Ron Weasley", volteo a ver a Ron y el traía la que decía "Hermione Granger" y tambien empezó a reírse...

- No, ¿Tu tambien? –dijo molesto Ron , aun si saber de que se reían todos

- Ron, mira tu identificación...- dijo Harry después de que el vio la suya y entendió – A Ginny le pareció divertido darnos una que no fuera la nuestra

- Tal parece que aquí nunca habían visto eso, dado que todos se ríen como estúpidos – dijo Ron molesto quitándose la identificación, mientras el encargado se dejo de reír tras las palabras del pelirrojo

- Ay hermanito, que poco sentido del humor tienes...

----------------------------

Remus Lupin caminaba por la segunda planta del ministerio de magia, buscando la oficina contra el uso indebido de la magia, pero no encontró a la persona que estaba buscando decidió ir a esperarlo en la fuente del atrio

Subió de nuevo al ascensor y justo dos pisos antes de llegar a la planta principal del ministerio, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny subían al ascensor, estas dos ultimas todavía riéndose

- Ya Ron no seas tan...Profesor Lupin! Como a estado?

- Hermione, muy bien gracias ¿y tu?

- Tambien bien gracias

- Bueno Harry seguro que ya tienes planes para el próximo jueves ¿verdad?

- Este...no la verdad no – contesto Harry recordando que ese jueves era su cumpleaños

- Pues deberías de hacer algo, no todos los días se cumplen 17 años ¿y que están haciendo por acá?

- Venimos a conectar una chimenea a la red y flu y aprovechamos para pedir un examen de aparición – contesto Harry – como usted dijo no todos los días se cumplen 17 y ya voy a poder presentar mi examen

- Muy bien Harry, bueno yo los dejo, pero antes de que se vayan Ron, Ginny estoy buscando a su padre ¿no saben donde puede estar?- Pregunto Remus cuando habían llegado a la planta principal del ministerio

- Pues hoy en la mañana estaba en la madriguera- contesto Ginny avanzando por el pasillo del atrio– Seguro que esta en su oficina o tal vez fue a ver algún objeto muggle

- Si, seguramente...bueno gracias chicos, no les quito mas tiempo

- Nos vemos profesor –contestaron a coro los cuatro mientras Remus se alejaba, y fue cuando Harry recibió un golpe de parte de Hermione...

- Hey ¿eso por que fue?

- Dijiste que ibas a hablar con el!

----------------------------

Flash back

Capitulo 4

----------------------------

_- Bueno Harry entonces ¿estas de acuerdo?_

_- Ok pero ¿están seguros que el quiera?_

_- Pero por supuesto, solo tienes que pedírselo _

_- Bueno, se lo pediré, pero en este momento no seria adecuado, primero tendremos que organizar bien quienes están con nosotros, y tenemos que encontrar un lugar para poder entrenar..._

----------------------------

Fin Flash back

----------------------------

- Ya tenemos todo, el lugar y quienes somos, tuviste que haberle pedido su ayuda si crees que no vas a poder enseñarnos nada nuevo...

- Se me había olvidado Hermione, aparte se ve que esta bastante ocupado con la Orden...

- Aun así el no te hubiera negado su ayuda

- Bueno, pero mejor así

----------------------------

Minerva McGonagall mando a la orden a buscar pistas sobre los muggles que estaban atacando el mundo mágico, estaba segura que Voldemort los estaba ayudando pero lamentablemente no tenían muchas pruebas de ello, así es que lo mejor era conseguir toda la información posible sobre ellos antes de hacer algo, se dirigía hacia el gran comedor, cuando por la puerta principal entro el Ministro de magia

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Vengo por tu respuesta Minerva ¿Aceptas hacer publica a la orden y unirse al Ministerio?

- Ya le dije que no señor ministro, no me importa lo que me ofrezca, no me importa la protección que me pueda dar ni a mi ni a nadie, usted no puede darme nada que yo necesite, y aunque pudiera las cosas no van a cambiar, la orden del fénix seguirá tal como la dejo Dumbledore, y esa es mi ultima palabra...

----------------------------

Había pasado media hora ya desde que habían dejado el ministerio y habían alcanzado a los padres de la chica, ya todos habían acabado de comer y estaban listos para partir hacia la casa de los Granger.

Salieron del restaurante y subieron al auto, los padres de la Hermione iban platicando en voz baja mientras en la parte de atrás, Ron, Harry, Ginny y ella iban platicando sobre el ED

- Bueno solo tenemos que avisarles y listo, pero tenemos que esperar que nos llegue la confirmación del ministerio de que la chimenea esta conectada...mientras tanto podemos ir organizando el sótano de mi casa, y descansar unos días, por que después supongo que no tendremos mucho tiempo para eso

- Así es Hermione - interrumpió Harry – Tambien tenemos que...-Pero no se supo que tenían que hacer por que Harry fue interrumpido por Ginny

- Mejor hablamos de todo eso lleguemos a la casa de Hermione, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, mejor cuéntanos como es tu casa, tengo muchas ganas de conocerla, nunca he estado en una casa muggle!

- No – dijo Hermione apenada – mejor la ven cuando lleguemos, no falta mucho...

- Aunque sea cuéntanos algo!

- Bueno les cuento como es el lugar, pero no la casa, son varias casas todas en fila, son como 10 casas seguidas y hay terrenos para que se construyan mas, todas están en una calle privada, por llamarla así, así que no entra mas gente mas que quien viva ahí ...

- ¿Pero como es por dentro? – Pregunto un impaciente Ron

- Ya les dije que no, ya casi llegamos

----------------------------

Tonks entro de repente en la oficina de la directora de Hogwarts interrumpiendo un nuevo intento del ministro para convencer a Minerva McGonagall

- ¿Interrumpo?

- No Tonks, el Ministro ya se iba...

- Vaya, así que tu tambien eres de la Orden...nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, no sabia que reclutaban gente tan...distraída, en fin un miembro mas del ministerio que despediré al igual que todos los Weasley y toda la gente que sospeche que no le es fiel al ministerio...- y sin dar una oportunidad para reclamar Rufus salió de la oficina

- Pero...

----------------------------

- Bueno niños llegamos- dijo el Sr. Granger, provocando que Harry, Ron y Ginny se asomaran por la ventana, y desde ahí pudieron ver la casa de su amiga, mientras los papas de Hermione salían del coche y entraban a la casa

- Pero, es grandísima!

- Y muy bonita!

- Pero no se ve bien de azul...

- Esa no es Ron!

- Oh, que bueno...

Bajaron del carro y Hermione se encargo de mandar todos los baúles directo a la casa

- Nos estorbaran, y les quiero enseñar toda la casa – dijo rápidamente - Bien síganme – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la entrada principal de la casa, donde se detuvo y espero que sus amigos le pusieran atención

- Bien, esta es mi casa y me da mucho gusto que estén aquí...

- ¿¿Va a ser como una especie de tour?- Pregunto Ron sonriendo

- Cállate... y si es "una especie de tour"- dijo Hermione sonrojándose – así es que agradecería si guardaras tus comentarios, así es que adelante

Todos obedecieron a Hermione y entraron.

- Bueno, esto es el primer piso – comenzó la chica – aquí es la cocina...

- Vaya, yo aquí me quedo.

- Aquí al lado es el comedor aunque casi siempre comemos aquí - dijo señalando una mesa de buen tamaño – el comedor solo lo usamos para comidas especiales.

Salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala

- Aquí es la sala, ahí esta una tele... y eso es todo en este piso, ahora subamos

- Espera, espera ¿qué es ahí? – Pregunto Ginny señalando una puerta

- Ah, bueno es una pequeña terraza solo hay mesas y sillas, ahora síganme – y se dirigieron a las escaleras, subieron al segundo piso, que era un pasillo largo con cuatro puertas, dos de cada lado, y Hermione se dirigió a la primera de la derecha

- Bien aquí es una sala de juegos – y entraron a un cuarto donde había una mesa de billar y un mueble lleno de juegos de mesa – si quieren luego regresamos y les explico como se juega – dijo la chica, al ver que Ginny y Ron se interesaron mucho, salieron del cuarto para entrar en la puerta de enfrente

- Mi papa llama a esto el "cuarto de video", aquí hay una tele, pero de mejor calidad que la de abajo, aquí hay muchas películas, luego les explico...

- ¿Que es esto?

- Es un juego de video

- ¿Y por que no esta en la sala de juegos

- Ah, porque para poder usarlos se necesita una tele, bueno sigamos – salieron de nuevo al pasillo y se dirigieron a la siguiente puerta – esto solo es un cuarto para visitas, es la habitación mas sencilla...

- Entonces no me quiero ni imaginar como será la tuya – exclamo Ron al ver el tamaño de esa habitación, que tenia su propio baño y el tamaño de la cama.

- Bueno me refiero a que no tiene nada...solo esta la cama y ya

- ¿Y que hay en la otra habitación? – dijo Ginny para evitar el momento incomodo que se estaba presentando

- Ah si – dijo rápidamente Hermione alegrándose – es la mejor habitación de la casa!

- ¿Tu cuarto?

- No, mi cuarto esta en el piso de arriba

- Todavía falta otro piso? Como no me lo imagine antes...- dijo Ron molesto, pero Harry rápidamente cambio el tema

- Bueno Hermione, si tanto te gusta esa habitación, enséñanosla!

- Bien vamos – salieron del cuarto de visitas y se dirigieron a la ultima puerta

- Como no se me ocurrió antes, si es el cuarto que mas te gusta obviamente tenia que ser...

----------------------------

Fin del Capitulo

----------------------------

¿Draco y sus "mini" podrán hacer algo contra el ED?

¿Quién pago la remodelación de la Madriguera?

¿ Harry y Ron pasaran su examen de aparición?

¿Como festejaran el cumpleaños de Harry?

¿Podrá el ministro hacer cambiar de opinión a Minerva?

¿Por qué Ron de repente se molesto?

¿ Que será ese cuarto que le gusta tanto a Hermione?

(es muy fácil adivinarlo!)

¿Subiré pronto el siguiente capitulo(titulado "Cumpleaños y sorpresas")?

Notas de Autor

Vaya, pues en este capitulo me he inventado un lugar del cual J.K. nunca ha hablado, así es que le puse toda la imaginación posible, a ver que opinan ustedes, nunca se ha dicho mucho acerca de la situación económica de los Sres. Granger, por lo menos no tan seguido como la de los Weasley, aunque se da a entender que los papas de Hermione ganan bien, y en eso me base para crear su (enorme) casa.

Ya lo he anunciado mucho, pero ahí les va otra vez: ya se acerca la batalla principal, pero tiene que tener su historia, no puedo agregarla así por que si, y hay un hecho MUY importante antes de eso, y ese si esta MUY cerca así prepárense por que lo mejor esta por comenzar...

Todo lo que paso en capítulos pasados, como el regreso de Aberforth, los cuerpos desaparecidos, la propuesta del Ministro( que es tan terco que ya empezó a molestar otra vez), los Mithrandír, que Harry tenga de nuevo el libro del príncipe, el Mortífago "L", son cosas que poco a poco van a tener su peso en la historia, no se me ha olvidado nada, y mas o menos tengo una idea general de la historia, algunas cosas se me ocurren en el momento que estoy acabando de escribir el capitulo y las incluyo, pero la idea general ya la tengo así que pendientes de todo, en especial de los detalles...

Gracias a Artemis por tus reviews constantes, y por que me recordaste que el cumpleaños de Harry se acercaba y se supone que tenia algunas ideas para ese momento...

Tambien gracias a la Srta. Jw. por tu comentario, y por ese link, estuve un buen rato viéndolo, bastante tiempo de hecho...espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, y opinando sobre ella...Saludos y Feliz 07-06-06!

DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Opiniones? Dejen sus Reviews y se los contestare a la brevedad posible


	14. Cumpleaños y Sorpresas

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Cumpleaños y sorpresas**_

- Es enorme, hasta podría apostar que es igual que la de Hogwarts...

- No exageres Harry – susurro apenada la castaña

- No, en serio Hermione- Tercio Ginny – Ahora ya sabemos por que extrañabas tu casa...

En la habitación había decenas de estantes (que llegaban hasta el techo) llenos de libros, y al final de la biblioteca había varios sillones para leer a gusto y un escritorio con una...

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Ron señalando un objeto arriba del escritorio

- Es un aparato muggle llamado computadora...

- ¿Y para que sirve? –pregunto Ginny

- Sirve para muchas cosas y si te explico ahora no acabaría ni entenderías, pero aquí la usamos para localizar mas rápido los libros que tenemos, bueno eso es todo en este piso...

Salieron de la biblioteca y subieron al siguiente piso, donde Hermione les enseño otro cuarto para visitas, la diferencia con el del piso de abajo era el tamaño, este era mas grande, tenia mas muebles y tenia dos camas, luego les enseño su habitación que en palabras de Ginny era: "WOW" y cuando acabaron empezaron a bajar las escaleras para llegar al sótano donde iban a realizarse los entrenamientos del ED, pero antes de que llegaran fueron interceptados por la Sra. Granger que los había llamado para cenar

- ¿Ya se acomodaron en sus habitaciones?- pregunto el señor Granger cuando Harry Ron y Ginny se sentaron en la mesa

- Este...no, se me paso decirles en donde van a dormir – dijo rápidamente Hermione al ver que ninguno de los tres le contestaba a su papá – tu Ginny vas a dormir en la habitación que esta en el...

- ¿Segundo piso?

- No, en la del tercero, la que esta junto a mi cuarto – Contesto Hermione

- Pero si tu prefieres dormir en el segundo piso Ginny, puedes hacerlo – Dijo la Sra. Granger al ver que a la cara de desilusión de la pelirroja

- Pero...

- Hermione! Ginny es tu invitada y puede dormir donde ella quiera, aparte el otro cuarto tiene dos camas y ahí pueden dormir tus amigos

- Pero...

----------------------------

En una mansión abandonada, sumida en la oscuridad y rodeada de un cementerio se alcanzaba a ver luz en una de las habitaciones, lo cual tiempo atrás hubiera causado sorpresa, pero últimamente ya nada sorprendía a los habitantes que quedaban de Pequeño Hangleton, se habían acostumbrado a las misteriosas luces y a cosas peores como apariciones de fuegos artificiales de una calavera con lengua de serpiente

En la habitación iluminada se encontraba el antiguo profesor de Pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras acompañado de varios jóvenes

- ¿Dónde esta Lord Voldemort?

- No esta aquí, acaba de salir ¿Qué paso con lo que les pidió? – Pregunto Severus

- No pudimos hacer nada...

- Si es lo que escuche, la verdad no esperaba mucho de ustedes, es mas esperaba que fracasaran, pero no de esa forma, no creo que el señor oscuro se alegre mucho con sus noticias cuando regrese

- Pero Severus, tu prometiste...

- Que iba a hacer todo lo posible por protegerlos, si eso prometí y eso estoy haciendo, pero no puedo hacer nada contra las ordenes directas de Voldemort, así que ustedes se lo buscaron y tu Draco deberías de entrenar mas tu defensa, es la segunda vez que Potter te lanza esa maldición, puede que la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte...

----------------------------

Acabando de cenar los Sres. Granger se dirigieron a su habitación, no sin antes dejarles claro a Ron, Ginny y Harry que se sintieran como en su casa y decirle a Hermione que tratara bien a sus amigos, después de esto los cuatro bajaron al sótano de la casa

- Le hace falta un poco de limpieza y acomodar esas cajas, pero eso lo podemos hacer en menos de 5 minutos, fuera de eso el lugar es bastante grande ¿Qué opinas Harry?

- Es genial, lo único malo es que en la sala de los menesteres podía pedir lo que quisiéramos, como libros de hechizos y cosas así...

- Nunca hemos usado mucho el sótano, pero mis papas me prometieron que cada mes me darán algo de dinero para poder comprando cosas y ya verán como poco a poco se va ir viendo mejor y por los libros de hechizos no te preocupes, ¿para que crees que hay una biblioteca allá arriba? hay un par de estantes completos de libros de magia, ahí puedes buscar todo lo que tu quieras, ahora solo necesito saber para cuando quieres que empecemos con las reuniones...

- Creo que lo mejor es empezar lo antes posible...

- De acuerdo, entonces deja que me encargue yo de avisarles a todos – dijo rápidamente la castaña

- Si ya acabamos ¿Podemos ir a donde esta la mesa de llibar?

----------------------------

Apenes llevaba tres días en su casa y ya estaba desesperada. En cualquier momento solo pensaba en una cosa

"Por que no llega esa maldita lechuza"

Siempre pendiente de la ventana por si esa lechuza que tanto esperaba se acercaba, y es que desde el día que había regresado apenas comía y prácticamente no dormía, todo por esperar sentada frente a la ventana de su habitación, pero esa no era la razón para que no durmiera, sino que siempre que cerraba los ojos lo veía a el, suplicándole que lo ayudara, reclamándole por que no lo había buscado, o preguntándole por que lo había dejado morir...

Sus padres ya no sabían que hacer, ya no había rastro de la Cho de antes, no sabían el motivo del cambio tan brusco de su hija, solo unas semanas atrás ella no era así, siempre les escribía desde Hogwarts, les contó la muerte de Dumbledore, y que quería quedarse al funeral y esa fue la ultima carta que recibieron de ella, no tenían ni idea del motivo por el cual su hija había cambiado, y por mas que trataban de hablar con ella para ayudarla simplemente la chica no respondía, solo miraba la ventana de su cuarto...

Solo hubo una reacción de su parte un día que su madre se desespero con ella.

----------------------------

FLASHBACK

----------------------------

- Hija, háblame, que es lo que te tiene así...Cho por favor... – sollozaba la madre de la chica - ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que le paso a Cedric? - Y en ese instante los ojos de Cho se posaron en los de su madre, el contacto visual no duro ni un segundo, pero fue suficiente para su madre –¡Creímos que ya lo habías superado, su muerte no fue culpa tuya, tu lo sabes, sabes que fue asesinado por quien-tu-sabes...

- No es eso- murmuro la chica pero su madre siguió hablando

- ... no deberías de atormentarte de esa forma por su muerte...

- No es eso...

- ...porque eso solo te traerá mas dolor...

- No es eso – repitió mas alto

- ...y al final tu estarás mas...

- NO ES ESO! DEJA DE HABLAR DE COSAS QUE NO SABES... grito Cho y de un empujón saco a su madre de su habitación y cerro la puerta y se soltó a llorar

----------------------------

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

----------------------------

Pero esa fue la única vez que escucharon a su hija en el tiempo que llevaba en la casa, y mientras ellos sufrían por ver a su hija así, Cho solo miraba a través de la ventana y pensaba, en Cedric, en Michael, en Aldo que tambien resulto herido cuando era su pareja de la boda...

" Pero eso fue una casualidad, no tiene nada que ver..."

" Si, si tiene que ver y tu lo sabes"

Otra vez pensamientos la traicionaban, desde ese día en la madriguera cuando se encontró con Harry en la cocina sus pensamientos no parecían de ella, sentía que se contestaba mentalmente todo lo que pensaba, y eso tampoco la dejaba dormir ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Por qué a veces le llegaban esos pensamientos y a veces no? solo sabia que todo empezó en la madriguera...

----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente los Sres. Weasley recorrían el callejón Diagon, esperando a Remus Lupin que había citado a Arthur en ese lugar, y Molly aprovecho para acompañarlo a comprar algunas cosas para tratar de arreglar algo la destruida madriguera

- Deberías de dejar de preocuparte por ellos Molly, ellos van a estar bien...

- Aun así, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estén lejos...no nos explicaron nada, solo que se iban por que Harry los necesitaba

- Ellos regresaran cuando se sientan listos, y si no hicimos nada por evitar que se fueran ya no podemos hacer nada, aparte con Harry están muy seguros, ¿cuantas veces ha salvado la vida a alguno de nosotros?

- Molly, Arthur... por acá- grito el licántropo al ver que la pareja se seguía de largo

- Remus! Qué gusto verte, ¿qué era eso tan urgente por lo que me citaste aquí?

- Bueno te cite aquí porque quiero pedirte un favor Arthur, se supone que mañana tengo que acompañar a Aberforth a una misión, pero lamentablemente es luna llena, y si es posible que tomes mi lugar...

- Pero por supuesto Remus, ¿Qué hay que hacer?

- El te explicara, la verdad yo ahora tengo prisa, ya saben tengo que hacer mucho antes de que anochezca, el se comunicara contigo vía flu para que se pongan de acuerdo, bueno yo les dejo, y si van camino a la madriguera les recomiendo que utilicen el autobús noctámbulo – dijo Remus con una sonrisa antes de desaparecerse

Los Sres. Weasley después de comprar algunas cosas para poder arreglar su casa se dirigieron a la Madriguera siguiendo las recomendaciones de Lupin

----------------------------

En la casa Granger todo era tranquilidad, los Sres. se habían despertado a las 7 de la mañana y habían salido de la casa media hora después, y a pesar de que ya faltaba poco para que llegara el mediodía, Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían dormidos, en cambio Ginny ya se encontraba despierta desde hacia un buen rato, ya había hecho su cama, había bajado a la cocina para comer algo, y después de darle una rápida visita a la "pequeña terraza" y llevarse una buena sorpresa, subió a la biblioteca tratando de entender como usar la computadora

- Bueno esto parece una "tevelision", y este caja de aquí no se para que sea, esto supongo que es para escribir – dijo al ver el teclado. Así estuvo unos 15 minutos viendo todas las partes de la maquina sin entender como hacerla funcionar, hasta que se harto y le dio un golpe a la caja de metal que estaba al lado de la "tevelision", y para su sorpresa la caja empezó a sonar y unas pequeñas luces se prendieron...

- Vaya... – hizo lo mismo con la "tevelision" pero esta vez su golpe no tuvo mucha suerte...

- ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas y por que golpeas la computadora? – pregunto Hermione entrando a la biblioteca

- Por favor Hermione, son las 12 del día, y no me pensaba quedar en la habitación sabiendo que hay muchas cosas interesantes que ver, como por ejemplo una piscina, donde se supone que solo había sillas y mesas- dijo Ginny mientras buscaba algo

- Oh, ya lo sabes, bueno...era una sorpresa para cuando se aburrieran de todo lo demás, así que no digas nada...

- ¿Bromeas, con todo lo que tienes aquí nunca me aburriría...bueno tal vez un poco si no encuentro un maldito control remoto

- Vaya, ¿sabes que es un control remoto, pero para que quieres uno?

- Para encender la maldita tevelision! – dijo desesperada la pelirroja señalando el monitor de la computadora

- JAJAJAJAJA

- NO ES GRACIOSO!...

- Tienes razón lo siento, se ve que te intereso mucho ¿no?

- Si y te agradecería si me explicaras como funciona y como prender esto

- Bueno una explicación rápida, esto se llama CPU y se prende con...

- Un buen golpe, ya lo se...

- No, ¿así lo prendiste? No lo vuelvas a hacer, se prende con este botón, no ese no...este, y cuando suene algo o prenda alguna luz, quiere decir que esta prendido, y esto se llama monitor y tambien se prende con el botón que ves ahí ¿ok?

- Monitor, CPU y luces igual a prendido Ok... ¿Qué mas?

10 minutos después Hermione le había enseñado a Ginny lo suficiente para usar la computadora sin golpes, y cuando acabo solo le dijo no podía quedarse ahí todo el día, por que en la tarde había algo que hacer y después se desapareció de la biblioteca para avisarle a todos los del ED para cuando era el primer entrenamiento

----------------------------

- Nos equivocamos de casa ¿verdad?

- Parece que no Molly, ahí esta nuestro letrero,

- Pero entonces ¿qué paso? Hace 12 horas todo esto era un desastre...

- Lo se

- Y ahora, todo esta mejor que antes, incluso mejor que en la boda

- Lo se

Caminaron lentamente hacia su casa, pasando junto al letrero donde las palabras "La Madriguera" ahora brillaban en un tono dorado

- ¿Todo esto lo hizo la Orden? ellos no hablaron nada de remodelar todo...

- Pues si no fue cosa de la Orden, no me imagino quien pudo haberlo hecho

Toda la fachada estaba remodelada, las habitaciones que sobresalían de la casa parecían mas grandes y ahora mas que antes parecían detenerse por medio de magia , los vidrios rotos habían sido sustituidos completamente, el jardín nunca había estado tan arreglado, todo el césped estaba recién cortado, el agua del estanque estaba completamente limpia, pero eso solo era la parte de afuera...

Se acercaron a la remodelada puerta de la cocina y entraron a su casa.

A simple vista la casa por dentro parecía la misma, por que todos los muebles nuevos eran iguales a los que habían sido destruidos por los Mortífagos, pero fijándose a detalle, era una casa totalmente diferente.

----------------------------

Desde el momento en que salió el sol, Cho se había sentado en esa silla, justo como el día anterior, y el día anterior a ese.

Solo 10 minutos estuvo en la cocina para comer algo, pero después había regresado a su silla, y era donde se encontraba en este momento.

Pero de pronto un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos

- ¿¡Hola? ¿Cho?...

Alguien le hablaba en el piso de abajo, pero no lograba identificar la voz, no era ni su papa ni su mama, por que ellos acababan de salir

- ¿Cho estas aquí? – volvió a preguntar la voz, y esta ves la chica se dio cuenta que la voz provenía de la chimenea

- Si, enseguida bajo...- grito mientras se levantaba y salia de su habitación

Al llegar a la sala, vio que de la chimenea entre las llamas estaba la cabeza de Hermione Granger

- Hermione, ¿Qué hacer aquí?

- Bueno vengo a decirte cuando te esperamos para que empiecen los entrenamientos...

- Yo pensé...pensé que ibas a mandar una lechuza

- Si esa era la idea pero así es mas seguro, por favor no digas nada a nadie...

- No te apures

- Ok, entonces te esperamos esta noche como a las 9 para cele...

- ¿Habría algún problema en que llegue antes?

- Pues supongo que no, tu dime a que hora quieres llegar

- Si no te molesta, me encantaría irme ahora mismo...

- No creo que haya ningún problema, pero por qué?

- Te explico al rato, espérame un momento, necesito acabar de hacer algo y me voy para allá

- Ok, solo pronuncia "Grimmauld Place" aquí te espero...

No pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando Cho apareció por la chimenea de la antigua mansión de los Black

- Vaya eso es rapidez... Ahora si dime ¿que pasa?

----------------------------

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, Ron y Harry se había ido directamente a la mesa de billar, y seguramente Ginny seguía con la computadora, pero Hermione acababa de aparecerse frente a la cocina, había estado visitando a cada uno de los miembros del ED para decirles cuando los esperaban para empezar las sesiones de entrenamiento, ya le dolía la cabeza de tantas vueltas que dio, y es que no era para menos, ella nunca se acostumbro mucho a usar la red flu, y en las dos horas anteriores su cabeza tuvo que visitar a mas de 40 personas desde Grimmauld Place (no podía hacerlo desde su casa por seguridad) lamentablemente esa era la única forma de avisarles dado que por instrucciones del ministerio de magia, ningún mago debía de escribir cartas con contenido secreto por la gran cantidad de lechuzas interceptadas por Mortífagos, y para ellos era importante que nadie supiera donde estaban, ni que pensaban hacer, aunque ella pensaba que la Orden ya tenia sus sospechas,

- Hola! Ya llegue...

- Ok – Ginny contesto sin prestar mucha atención

- Deberías de dejarla un rato, después te vas a aburrir y no vas a tener nada que hacer...

- ¿Bromeas? El día que me aburra de esto va a ser el día mas triste toda mi vida, ¿y sabes como me alegrare? Platicando con alguien en un chat...

- ¿En un que...?

- Un chat, es un sitio donde gente de todo el mundo se encuentra para...

- Si se que es un chat, lo que me sorprende es que en las dos horas que llevas aquí ya sepas eso, y mas tu, que nunca has tenido contacto con artefactos muggles...

- ¿Tu no sabes que el hobby de mi padre es coleccionar objetos muggles verdad?

- Si lo se, pero no es lo mismo coleccionarlos que usarlos, no hace ni tres horas que creías que esto se prendía golpeándolo y estuviste buscando un control remoto...- dijo Hermione mientras agarraba un pergamino y escribía algo rápido

- Si lo se, pero una persona muy amable con la que estuve chateando me explico todo lo que tengo que saber, ahora ya tengo mi propio mail, estoy chateando con gente de varios países, y estoy a punto de abrir mi blog...

- Por merlín! Nunca debí dejarte aquí sola, he creado un monstruo

- Un monstruo que tiene mail, que esta chateando con gente de...

- Si ya entendí, cuando te desocupes un rato le esto que te escribí, y búscame en el cuarto de video

----------------------------

- Jaque mate!

- Esto no es ajedrez Ron

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo ganaste y ya

- Que aburrido...

Las ultimas horas, Harry y Ron, habían estado en el cuarto de juegos, tratando de encontrar un juego que los distrajera un rato de la mesa de billar, por que Harry ya se había hartado de la insistencia de Ron de usar magia para ganarle

- ¿Todo el día han estado aquí? Pregunto la novia del pelirrojo entrando a la sala

- Si podría decirse que si

"Creo que todos los Weasley tienen algo con lo que obsesionarse" – pensó la castaña – Harry mañana es la primera reunión, ya les avise a todos

- ¿En serio? Con razón no te encontraba...- exclamo el pelirrojo

- Entonces creo que ya me arruinaste la tarde, voy a tener que ir a la biblioteca para ...

- No te preocupes, mañana solo da un repaso a todo lo visto, te aseguro que mas de uno lo necesitara ... y por que no dejan los juegos un rato, no quieren mejor ir a ver una película o algo así..

- ¿Una que?

- Síganme, que Harry te explique

----------------------------

----------------------------

Después de mucho rato de estar sentada frente al monitor, a Ginny le molestaban un poco los ojos así que decidió por ese día apagar la computadora, y después agarro el pergamino que Hermione le había dejado.

"_Tienes que distraerlo y no dejarlo bajar al sótano hasta que yo te avise"_

Entendía perfectamente a que se refería la nota, pero no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de estar mucho tiempo a solas con el, no sabia exactamente porque ella se propuso para distraerlo mientras Hermione y Ron preparaban todo lo demás, y cada vez que lo pensaba se arrepentía mas, pero tenia que ser fuerte y afrontarlo, tarde o temprano iban a estar solos, y eso no quería decir que tendrían que hablar del asunto, pero es que las ganas de reclamarle, de gritarle por actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, de lo que le dijo después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, cada minuto eran mayores, y no estaba segura de poder aguantarse si se quedaban solos mucho tiempo y sin nada de lo que poder hablar.

Pero pensar mas en eso, no le facilitaba las cosas así es que, decidió no pensar mas en ese momento y mejor buscaba a Hermione que la estaba esperando

- ¿Que es eso? – pregunto Ginny cuando entro al cuarto de video

- Gente atrapada en una caja

- Por favor, no soy estúpida

- Eso solo demuestra que Ron se cree cualquier cosa que le dicen acerca de los muggles...En serio Ginny deberías de haber visto su cara cuando Harry le dijo eso – Dijo Hermione aguantando las ganas de reírse

- Me refería a que están viendo

- Acabamos de ver una película, ahora solo estábamos decidiendo si poníamos otra o si no que hacíamos

- Bueno Ron y yo queríamos estar solos un rato, si no les molesta, así es que ...adiós – exclamo Hermione jalando a Ron, y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras hacia el sótano, dejando un incomodo silencio entre Harry y Ginny

----------------------------

Lejos de ahí, en la mansión de los Ryddle, Voldemort se aparecía en la habitación principal , donde se encontraba Snape

- Severus, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

- Draco y sus compañeros estuvieron aquí pidiendo hablar con usted, no lograron traer a la chica, y Draco acabo muy herido

- Maldición, bueno hazlos pasar, se merecen un muy buen castigo

- Hay algo mas señor, ya logramos recuperar su objeto...

- Muy bien tambien, avísale a los Mithrandír que pueden empezar a hacer lo que mejor saben hacer

----------------------------

A las 9 de la noche ya todo el ED había llegado a Grimmauld Place donde Hermione y Ron los esperaban para aparecerse con todos en la casa de la chica

- Bien hagamos esto rápido, todos tómense de la mano, nos apareceremos en un sitio lo suficiente grande pero para no correr riesgos, todos juntémonos lo mas posible, así es, bien ahora a la cuenta de tres, nos apareceremos, 1...

De pronto en la sala de la casa de los Black donde había mas de 30 personas y mucha tensión, todo desapareció dejando todo en silencio, mientras aparecían a muchos kilómetros de ahí, en el sótano de las casa de los Granger

- Bien ahora todos en silencio, Harry no sabe que están todos aquí, le vamos a dar una sorpresa dado que mañana es su cumpleaños, los que no quieran estar pueden marcharse ahora mismo – añadió Hermione al ver la cara de Zacharias, pero nadie se movió de sus sitio – ahora solo permanezcan en silencio y ayuden a Ron a acomodar esto...– y con un movimiento de su varita, aparecieron varias sillas y mesas – Yo voy por Harry, así es que no se tarden mucho, Ron cuando acaben, apaga la luz y procura que no hagan mucho ruido ¿ok? Tratare de tardarme 5 minutos como mucho, le voy a decir a Ginny que baje antes así es que no piensen que es el.

Y tal cual Hermione había dicho a los 5 minutos ya estaba de vuelta, trayendo a Harry con el pretexto de que necesitaba hablar con el a solas, entraron y todo estaba a oscuras, fue hasta que Hermione prendió la luz que Harry vio a todos y se escucho un

"Feliz Cumpleaños"

- Pero hoy no es!

- Lo sabemos, por eso es sorpresa...

Y mientras todos comenzaban a festejar a Harry, Hermione colocaba un pergamino detrás de la puerta del sótano que decía:

**Ejercito de Dumbledore**

**Alicia Spinnet**

Andrew Kirke Angelina Johnson Cho Chang 

**Colin Creevey**

**Dean Thomas**

**Dennis Creevey**

**Elenor Branstone**

**Ernie Macmillan  
Fred Weasley**

George Weasley Ginny Weasley 

**Hannah Abbott**

**Harry Potter**

**Heidi MacAboy**

**Hermione Granger****  
Jason Samuels**

**Jeremy Streton**

**Katie Bell**

Kenneth Towler Kevin Entwhistle 

**Kevin Whitby**

**Lavender Brown**

**Lee Jordan**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Malcolm Price**

**Mandy Brocklehurst**

**Morag McDougal**

**Megan Jones**

**Natalie MacDonald  
Neville Longbottom**

**Owen Cauldwell**

**Patricia Stimpson**

Padma Patil 

**Pavarti Patil**

Randold Boald 

**Roger Davies**

Ron Weasley 

**Stephen Cornfoot**

Stewart Ackerley 

**Susan Bones  
Su Li**

**Wayne Hopkins**

**Zacharias Smith**

----------------------------

Fin del Capitulo

----------------------------

Notas de Autor

Después de unas muy largas y muy merecidas vacaciones estoy de vuelta con este capitulo. Les prometo que el siguiente tardara mucho menos que este...

Pasemos a los Reviews:

**Artemis Shiro: **Ya te respondí parte de tus dudas, pero aquí esta lo demás: Si Rufus es bastante injusto, pero todavía no vemos hasta donde puede llegar por conseguir lo que quiere, y es que en su mente lo que el hace es lo mejor para el mundo mágico, así es que no se detendrá por el momento. Saludos y sigue opinando.

**Srta. Jw. **De las 7 preguntas que respondes, 4 son correctas, obvio no pienso decir cuales por que seria contar parte de lo que va a pasar, pero pronto lo sabrán así es que sigue leyendo y opinando

Después de buscar muchos nombres (Todos existen en el universo Potter, ningún nombre fue inventado por mi) ahí esta la lista definitiva del ED, 44 magos, ¿cuántos sobrevivirán al final de esta historia? Recuerden que están en guerra y mas de uno no durara mucho, eso se los aseguro...

Bueno con este capitulo acabe de enseñarles mi versión de la casa Granger y para que no quede ninguna duda aquí les dejo una descripción rápida.

**Sótano: **Cuartel del ED

**Planta baja: **Cocina, comedor, sala, un baño y el "pequeño patio" que resulto una alberca o piscina como gusten llamarla,

Segundo piso: Sala de juegos, Cuarto de video, Cuarto de visitas (donde dormirá Ginny) y la biblioteca 

**Tercer Piso: **Otro cuarto de visitas ( Y en este dormirán Harry y Ron), la habitación de Hermione, y la habitación de los Sres.

Granger

Pasando a otra casa, los Weasley se merecían algo y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue eso una remodelación completa de casa, por eso hice que los "mini" destruyeran todo, si un poco cruel, pero espero que los Sres. Weasley disfruten mucho su "nueva" casa...

Jajajaja, quería que alguien se obsesionara con la computadora, pero Harry estará muy ocupado con otras cosas, Ron no le llama la atención lo muggle, Hermione esta mas que acostumbrada a eso, Cho , pues como que tendrá cosas mas importantes con las que obsesionarse, los demás del ED nunca estarán el suficiente tiempo para obsesionarse con un objeto muggle, así es que elegí a Ginny (y vaya que va a estar obsesionada), y me alegro de haberla elegido a ella, espero que opinen sobre esto...

Y respecto a eso, quiero comentar algo, mi idea del fic desde un principio fue dejar muchas platicas a medias, incluso hay algunas platicas que no aparecen (por ejemplo la de Hermione y Cho en este capitulo)... y después de un tiempo empezar a meter muchos flashbacks con esas platicas...pero con la nueva idea del blog de Ginny estoy pensando en empezar una historia paralela a esta, donde Ginny cuenta lo que ocurre desde su muy particular punto de vista, y ahí poner los flashbacks, pero no se cuanto tiempo me quite, ni si me enrede mucho yo solo y después nadie entienda nada... así es que lo tengo que pensar y me encantaría que ustedes lectores me digan si les agrada la idea o de plano mejor me concentro solo en este fic. Al final yo tomare la decisión y se las haré saber por este medio

DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Opiniones? Dejen sus Reviews y seguramente se los contestare un día de estos...


	15. Noticia importante

Noticia Importante:

Bueno yo no estoy acostumbrado a poner noticias en lugar de capítulos, pero les prometo que es una de las raras ocasiones que esto sucede...

El motivo de esto es para avisarles que ya me decidí sobre el otro fic del que les había platicado, "El Blog de Ginny" y viendo que tuvo aceptación entre algunos de ustedes mis lectores, y dado que ya tenia escrito el prologo y parte del primer capitulo, quiero decirles que ya lo subí, y quiero saber que opinan ustedes...

Solo es cuestión de que lo busquen en mi pagina de Autor ya que supongo que ya estará por ahí cuando suba está noticia, y no les pongo el link, por que no se si haya alguna regla contra eso...pero avisados ya están...

Solo me queda decirles que si hay algún problema con que yo me enrede o a ustedes les pase eso y me lo hagan saber, ese fic quedara en pausa, por que mi prioridad es y seguirá siendo este fic.

Esperando que lo lean y me dejen algún review, yo me despido no sin antes decirles que estoy por terminar de escribir el siguiente capitulo de este fic, titulado "La Nueva Orden" espero terminarlo antes del lunes... es mas solo por que estoy de buenas por mi nuevo fic, aquí les dejo un adelantito de lo que leerán...

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**La Nueva Orden**_

----------------------------

- Ya nada mas quedamos unos cuantos, simplemente no podemos hacer nada, necesitamos gente...-

- Si Alastor, lo se, pero antes voy a hacer un ultimo intento para que Rufus recapacite y ya después veremos...

----------------------------

- Mira el lado bueno, ahora ya podemos estar seguros de que vamos a pasar el examen de aparición - le dijo Harry a Ron, mientras que Ginny y Hermione platicaban con Luna y Neville.

----------------------------

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo? - Le pregunto Cho sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué..? ...ah no, por nada... - Contesto Harry - no te había visto, pensé que no habías venido...

----------------------------

Harry camino hacia donde estaban Luna y Neville, los agarro y se desapareció, Hermione fue hacia Cho, que al ver a Hermione le pregunto "¿Entonces, me puedo quedar?"

----------------------------

- No tenemos nada de que hablar Harry

- Lo se, y no vine a eso, hay reunión del ED, te esperamos en el sótano - y dicho eso salió de la biblioteca

----------------------------

- ¿Quién fue el que la escucho? - Pregunto Ginny

- Albus Dumbledore

- ¿Pero que decía la profecía? - esta vez la que preguntaba era Cho

----------------------------

Todos quedaron en silencio, la cara de Ginny, Cho y Luna era de sorpresa, Ron y Hermione ya habían escuchado la profecía por lo que estaban mas tranquilos, pero la cara de Neville era indescriptible

----------------------------

----------------------------

Creo que si pongo mas, seria demasiada información, así es que ahora si me despide de ustedes...

atte.

JLD 777


	16. La Nueva Orden

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**La Nueva Orden**_

- ¿Entonces que debemos hacer Minerva? Ya no tenemos a nadie en el Ministerio, Arthur y Tonks seguirán con nosotros, pero los demás prefirieron serle fiel a Rufus y se quedaran en el ministerio, Incluso Aberforth se paso de su lado, eso nos deja totalmente desprevenidos - Dijo Remus

- Ya nada mas quedamos unos cuantos, simplemente no podemos hacer nada, necesitamos gente...-

- Si Alastor, lo se, pero antes voy a hacer un ultimo intento para que Rufus recapacite y ya después veremos...

- No Minerva, con el no se puede negociar, debemos de aprovechar ese tiempo para buscar y reclutar gente, en ves de perder el tiempo...

- Haremos las dos cosas, Remus tu vas a buscar gente, y yo iré a hablar con el ministro

- La verdad no tengo ni idea de donde empezar a buscar...

- Deberías de empezar en la casa de Hermione Granger

----------------------------

Dos horas después ya la mayoría del ED se había marchado, Ron, Hermione y Harry se habían turnado para darles la noticia de que los esperaban al día siguiente para comenzar el entrenamiento mientras los llevaban a Grimmauld Place para que de ahí se fueran a sus casas por medio de la red Flu, porque aunque muchos ya sabían aparecerse sin ayuda, no sabían exactamente donde estaba la casa de los Black.

- Mira el lado bueno, ahora ya podemos estar seguros de que vamos a pasar el examen de aparición - le dijo Harry a Ron, mientras que Ginny y Hermione platicaban con Luna y Neville.

- Solo quedan ellos dos ¿verdad? - pregunto Ron

- Si, eso creo...

- Bueno te toca llevarlos, yo ya me voy de aquí, dile a Hermione que me busque en el cuarto de juegos...

Dicho eso Ron subió las escaleras y salió del sótano, Harry fue a sentarse, esas dos horas las había disfrutado mucho, nunca le pasó por la cabeza que sus amigos le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa, lo habían ocultado bastante bien, pero ahora que ya se había acabado, a su mente llego lo que paso antes de la fiesta...

----------------------------

FLASHBACK

----------------------------

Ron y Hermione habían salido para planear los últimos detalles de la fiesta que estaban planeando por lo que Ginny tenia que mantener alejado a Harry del sótano de la casa, los dos se habían quedado en el cuarto de video con un silencio demasiado incomodo.

No fue hasta después de 10 minutos que Ginny decidió hablar

- Quiero que sepas que te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario

- No quiero que me esperes Ginny - dijo Harry de inmediato como si hubiera estado esperando que Ginny dijera eso

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no sabemos cuanto tiempo sea, y yo no quiero que detengas toda tu vida solo por mi, hasta es posible que ese día nunca llegue, que toda tu vida solo esperes en vano, porque no sabemos cuando acabare esto, ni como...

----------------------------

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

----------------------------

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo? - Le pregunto Cho sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué..? ...ah no, por nada... - Contesto Harry - no te había visto, pensé que no habías venido...

- Si, lo que pasa es que últimamente esto de fiestas no es lo mío, solo vine por que necesito hablar con Hermione, pero no iba a dejar de felicitarte...

- Bueno muchas gracias pero hablas en serio, ¿Quieres platicar con Hermione? Yo tenia entendido que no te agradaba mucho - dijo Harry recordando su quinto año

- Harry, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, ya quedo en el pasado, no queremos hablar de eso ¿verdad?

- No, tienes razón, mejor hablemos del presente, platícame que paso contigo...¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?

- Aunque parece que esa es la pregunta del día, como le dije hace rato a alguien, no es momento de que empieces a preocuparte por mi...- dijo Cho rápidamente y trato de irse, pero Harry la detuvo

- Me preocupo por ti por que eres parte del ED, haría lo mismo por cualquier persona que este decidida a participar en esto, así es que dime, ¿Qué paso contigo?

- No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso - dijo Cho, pero decidida a ser sincera - aparte no podría contarte todo hoy, pero te prometo contarte otro día si me sueltas - Y Harry notando que Ginny y todos los demás, no apartaban la vista de ellos, la soltó - Gracias - y después de eso la chica camino hacia las escaleras donde se sentó, mientras Hermione se acercaba a la mesa donde Harry se encontraba

- Harry, voy a llevar a Neville y a Luna a Grimmauld Place...

- No, yo los llevo, tu ve con Cho, me dijo que quería hablar contigo, y después sube al cuarto de juegos, Ron te esta esperando ahí

Harry camino hacia donde estaban Luna y Neville, los agarro y se desapareció, Hermione fue hacia Cho, que al ver a Hermione le pregunto "¿Entonces, me puedo quedar?"

----------------------------

- Harry! - Exclamo Neville sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos, y es que hacia 5 minutos que se habían aparecido en un callejón a 3 casas de Grimmauld Place y Harry había hecho que Luna y Neville entraran a la casa diciéndoles que enseguida los alcanzaba, pero se había quedado en la entrada pensando en su cumpleaños, en que si hubiera nacido solo un día después, el no seria el "elegido" y del que hablara la profecía, sino su compañero de Gryffindor, Neville, y el no tenia ni idea de eso, ya que solo había hablado de la profecía con Ron y Hermione, yen ese momento fue cuando decidió contarle la verdad a Neville, debía de hacer eso antes de que algo malo pudiera pasar, en ese momento fue cuando Neville se asomo y lo llamo

- ¿Qué pasa? Llevamos 5 minutos esperándote, y no sabemos donde hay polvos flu, si no ya nos hubiéramos ido...

- Lo siento, solo que...Neville, ¿habría algún problema si llegaras, no se...una media hora mas tarde a tu casa?

- Supongo que no, mi abuela sabe que estoy con ustedes eso le basta para dejar de preocuparse...

- Muy bien entonces regresemos, tengo algo que contarte, avísale a Luna que salga

----------------------------

En la biblioteca de la casa de los Granger se encontraba Ginny sentada frente a la computadora, su intención al principio fue permanecer ahí toda la fiesta sorpresa de Harry, pero Hermione llego un poco después de su platica con Harry y la convenció de bajar, pero cuando vio que algunos de los invitados comenzaban a retirarse ella hizo lo mismo y se regreso a la biblioteca a tratar de distraerse un poco, pero para su mala fortuna solo media hora después entro la persona que menos necesitaba ver, con lo que su esfuerzo de distraerse fue una perdida de tiempo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto de la manera mas cortante que pudo

- Vengo para que...

- No tenemos nada de que hablar Harry.

- Lo se, y no vine a eso, hay reunión del ED, te esperamos en el sótano - y dicho eso salió de la biblioteca bastante molesto y desconcertado por

la manera en que Ginny le había hablado, no entendía los motivos de que Ginny se molestara si el solo le había aclarado algo de lo que ya habían platicado tiempo atrás, de una manera mas directa, pero es que no estaba de acuerdo en que Ginny insistiera en decirle esas cosas, definitivamente tenia que aclararle eso pero no pensaba en regresar a hablar con ella por el momento, ya que estaba seguro de que eso solo empeoraría las cosas entre ellos, así que mejor decidió ir en busca de Hermione y Ron para que ellos tambien bajaran al sótano donde Luna y Neville los estaban esperando.

----------------------------

Lejos de ahí, muy cerca de el callejón Diagon, en la casa de una familia de magos, los padres de Cho Chang acababan de encontrar la habitación de su hija prácticamente vacía, y encima de la cama vieron una nota que inmediatamente agarro la madre de Cho, pero en vez de encontrarse con el motivo de su huida, o donde podrían contactarla simplemente había dos palabras:

"_Lo siento"_

----------------------------

Harry había buscado a Hermione en su habitación, pero al no recibir respuesta fue al cuarto de video donde no encontró a nadie, y después fue hacia la sala de juegos, y ahí estaba Ron sentado y al otro lado del cuarto estaba Cho

- Oye, ¿no sabes donde esta Hermione?

- No, solo me dijo que la esperara aquí, y subió las escaleras, seguramente fue a su habitación...

- Bueno de ahí vengo y no estaba...¿Tu no sabes nada Cho? – Pregunto Harry a la chica, que al parecer no estaba pendiente de la platica de ellos

- ¿Perdón?

- Que si no sabes donde podría estar Hermione?

- Bueno, si...supongo que esta hablando con sus padres sobre...

Pero en ese momento entro Hermione lo que provoco que Cho se acercara hacia donde estaban los demás...

- Hermione! Te estaba buscando...necesito que bajen al sótano, hay algo que tengo que contarles...Neville y Luna tambien estarán presentes...

- Bueno enseguida bajamos, pero antes ¿podrían esperar afuera un momento? Tengo que platicar con Cho, pero después necesito avisarles algo a ustedes dos, son los únicos que faltan...

Dicho eso Harry y Ron salieron del cuarto y se sentaron en el pasillo

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Supongo que sentada frente a su nueva adicción en la biblioteca...

- La "tomcuparoda"?

- Computadora...si

- ¿A ella tambien le vas a contar lo que sea que nos quieras decir?

- Si, hace rato pase a decirle que bajara...pero no se si vaya a bajar...no parecía muy contenta conmigo

- ¿Ahora que le hiciste? – pregunto el pelirrojo levantando su puño para amenazar a su amigo en tono de broma

- Hace rato hablamos, me dijo que me iba a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero yo le dije que no quería que detuviera su vida... y la siguiente ves que hable con ella ya estaba de malas...

- Bueno ahora si que no entiendo, seguramente se molesto por otra cosa...¿Seguro que fue lo único que dijiste?

- Si, hasta a mi me ...- pero Harry detuvo lo que estaba diciendo por que la puerta del salón de juegos se abrió y Hermione salió

- Bien, antes de que bajemos debo de contarles esto...hace rato estaba platicando con mis padres, por que bueno...¿quieres contarlo tu?- pregunto a la chica que estaba atrás de ella que simplemente levanto los hombros en señal de que era lo mismo

- Bueno Cho me pidió que la permitiera vivir un tiempo aquí porque ella quiere salir un tiempo de su casa, por motivos que desconozco, así que obviamente lo tuve que consultar con mis padres, y ellos no tienen ningún problema con eso...así que a partir de hoy Cho va a vivir con nosotros...

Y después de un momento de silencio Harry simplemente dijo

- Bueno si va a vivir aquí, supongo que necesitamos hacerla parte de todo ¿no? ...ahora vamos al sótano

----------------------------

10 minutos después Ginny bajaba por las escaleras que daban al sótano donde estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Cho solo esperándola a ella

-...pero la verdad, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí...-decía Cho pero se callo al ver que Ginny había llegado, y tomo asiento en una de las sillas que quedaban libres

- Bueno ya que estamos todos, les voy a decir el motivo por el que los necesito aquí, y es para contarles toda la verdad, son los miembros del ED en lo que mas confió...

- Pero yo nunca he...empezó Cho para evitar que la involucraran en eso, pero Harry no le hizo caso y siguió

-...y por eso he decidido contarles esto solo a ustedes - Harry tomo un momento para aclarar por donde empezar

- Bueno, ustedes 5 (todos los presentes menos Cho) me acompañaron al Ministerio para tratar de evitar que le hicieran daño a mi padrino Sirius Black...- Harry espero un momento al ver la cara de sorpresa de Cho, pero como no dijo nada, Harry continuo - ...esa noche evitamos que Voldemort se hiciera con una profecía que me involucraba, y por eso el me engaño para que esa noche yo estuviera ahí, lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada por Sirius y el murió, pero esa noche tambien yo escuche la profecía...

- ¿Pero como si se destruyo? Yo la rompí... Dijo Neville

- Lo que rompiste fue el recipiente donde estaba guardada, pero yo la escuche por que la persona que la escucho cuando la profecía fue realizada, el me la contó mas tarde esa misma noche

- ¿Quién fue el que la escucho? - Pregunto Ginny

- Albus Dumbledore

- ¿Pero que decía la profecía? - esta vez la que preguntaba era Cho

- A eso voy, la profecía decía así:

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca, nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes, y el señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce, y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida"_

Todos quedaron en silencio, la cara de Ginny, Cho y Luna era de sorpresa, Ron y Hermione que ya habían escuchado la profecía por lo que estaban mas tranquilos, pero la cara de Neville era indescriptible

- Como el ya se dio cuenta -siguió Harry - les tengo que decir que cuando la profecía fue realizado dos parejas de magos habían escapado 3 veces de Voldemort, y ambas parejas tuvieron un hijo cuando el séptimo mes terminaba, uno soy yo, y el otro es Neville...

Ahora si las caras de todos era de sorpresa ya que nadie sospecho que la profecía se pudiera referir a dos personas, todos habían identificado obviamente a Harry, pero ya que escucharon lo que Harry acababa de decir todos habían dirigido su cara hacia Neville

- ¿Pero como sabemos que eres tu? digo si tu y yo cumplimos con las características de la profecía, como sabemos que tu eres el que tiene el poder de matar a Voldemort...- dijo Harry con la voz mas nerviosa que nadie le hubiera escuchado nunca.

- Por el resto de la profecía "_el señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual" _hubo un Mortífago, Snape, que escucho solo una parte de la profecía, y fue a contarle a Voldemort, pero como Voldemort no había escuchado la profecía completa, al poco tiempo después de que nací, se dirigió a mi casa, asesino a mis padres y trato de asesinarme...pero no pudo, y con esta cicatriz es con la que me señalo como su igual, así es que con eso la profecía se completa, y soy yo el que habla la profecía...Estas bien Neville? - Pregunto Harry, al ver a Neville bastante pálido

- Necesito tiempo...no es fácil...

- Si lo se, tomate el tiempo que quieras - dijo Harry al recordar que el sintió lo mismo cuando se entero de eso, era mas información de la que alguien pudiera procesar en poco tiempo - ¿Quieres que alguien te lleve a...

- No, no es necesario...- y sin decir nada mas se desapareció

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban muy concentrados en sus pensamientos, después de un tiempo el primero en pararse fue Harry, que subió las escaleras, y salió del sótano, unos segundos después Hermione seguida de Ron hicieron lo mismo, Ginny fue la cuarta que salió, dejando a Cho ahí.

5 minutos después dándose cuenta de que estaba sola pensó en voz alta:

- Maldición! ¿Porque no pregunte antes donde iba a dormir yo?

----------------------------

El día siguiente fue muy tranquilo para todos, Cho se despertó muy temprano y salió del cuarto de visitas donde dormía Ginny en silencio para no despertar a la pelirroja, ya que el día anterior le pidió permiso para dormir ahí, después bajo a la cocina donde desayuno con Hermione y los padres de ella, al poco rato bajo Ginny tambien para desayunar y cuando los Sres. Granger salieron de la casa Hermione le dijo a Cho que le enseñaría el resto de la casa, así que empezaron por el primer piso acompañadas de Ginny que se encargo de que Hermione incluyera en su "Tour de la casa Granger" el patio donde estaba la alberca, después subieron al segundo piso, y le enseño el cuarto de juegos, la sala de video y la biblioteca donde Harry estaba en uno de los sillones, leyendo un libro de magia avanzada, y donde Ginny se quedo pero sin dirigirle la palabra tomo asiento frente a la computadora donde pensó quedarse hasta que llegara el ED para empezar el entrenamiento. Hermione y Cho siguieron con el tour, y subieron al tercer piso. Ya que acabaron se dirigieron de nuevo al cuarto de juegos donde Hermione intentaba distraer algo a Cho, pero debido a las pocas ganas de Cho, Hermione se rindió justo cuando entro Ron y con el pretexto de no querer hacer mal tercio se dirigió hacia la biblioteca donde Ginny estaba con la computadora y Harry seguía leyendo. La chica tambien agarro un libro y tomo asiento.

Y así paso el día, cada quien concentrado en lo suyo, los únicos que estaban juntos eran Hermione y Ron, aprovechando que nadie los molestaba, hasta que faltaban 10 minutos antes de las 5 de la tarde, Harry cerro el libro y salió de la biblioteca diciendo solamente "Las espero abajo" fue al cuarto de video donde encontró a Hermione y Ron sentados en uno de los sillones viendo una película.

- Ya es hora, voy a Grimmauld Place a esperarlos, vienen o me esperan aquí?

- Esta por acabarse la película, ahorita te alcanzamos...

- dijo Hermione

Cinco minutos después los tres ya estaban en Grimmauld Place esperando a los miembros del ED que llegaban uno tras otro, Hermione les había dado una moneda parecida a las que les dio en su quinto año, pero ahora en vez de números había letras, y en la suya escribía el nombre de la persona que seguía, y así evitaban problemas de que llegaran dos al mismo tiempo y se estrellaran en la chimenea, no pasaba nada grave pero no seria agradable que varios acabaron golpeados solo por eso.

Cuando llegaron todos, se tomaron de las manos y se aparecieron en la casa de los Granger, donde ya estaban Ginny y Cho. Harry busco a Neville por si tenia algo que decir, pero el muchacho permaneció en silencio, era lógico que necesitaba mas tiempo, y al ya estar todos listos a Harry solo le faltaba recordarles algo, así que camino a la escalera y subió algunos escalones para que todos lo pudieran ver

- Bueno antes de comenzar quisiera recordarles algo que estoy seguro que mas de uno ya olvido, y piense que estamos aquí por una razón equivocada, no los junte aquí para organizar un grupo de ataque contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, no tenemos ninguna relación con la Orden del Fénix, y para quien no recuerde, ellos, al contrario de nosotros, si son un grupo de ataque contra Voldemort...

- ¿Pero por que no podemos hacer lo mismo?

- Sabia que alguien preguntaría eso, y la respuesta es simple, como decía yo no los junte para eso por que yo no estoy dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo, no los pienso exponer a ningún peligro, la idea del ED nunca fue ni será esa, solo es un grupo de entrenamiento, les voy a enseñar todo lo que se, los voy a entrenar lo mejor posible para aprovechar todo su potencial mágico para que protejan a sus familias de los ataques Mortífagos que suceden día a día...

- ¿Y que hay de los Mithrandír? – pregunto otra voz

- ¿Los que?

- Los Mithrandír, son un grupo que esta con los Mortífagos, pero son muggles...

- Vaya, pues...no había escuchado nada de ellos, pero tambien les enseñare hechizos de defensa con lo que podrán protegerse de ellos...así que por que no empezamos de una vez?

Y así empezó el entrenamiento, Harry hizo todo lo posible para saltarse hechizos básicos, pero al ver que algunos no realizaban con rapidez hechizos de defensa, prácticamente tuvo que empezar desde el principio, les decía la forma correcta de agitar la varita, ya que muchos al no moverla correctamente, su escudo no era bastante fuerte para esquivar las maldiciones, y cuando ya muchos escudos resistían lo suficiente se dedico a las maldiciones, pero para su sorpresa la mayoría estaba mejor preparada para eso que para la defensa, por lo que decidió que a partir del día siguiente empezaría a dedicarle mas a la defensa, causando la molestia de algunos, pero nadie dijo nada.

Así pasaron los días, dedicándole mucho a los hechizos defensivos, y muy poco a los hechizos de ataque, y para el final de la segunda semana ya muchos estaban realmente fastidiados por eso, pero seguían sin decir nada, Harry lo notaba, pero no le importaba demasiado ya que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con ellos, ya era muy difícil sorprenderlos desprevenidos con algún ataque, estaba bastante orgulloso de la forma en que lo había llevado hasta el momento...

Ese día era un Jueves, y al finalizar con la sesión de entrenamiento llamo a todos para avisarles que el siguiente entrenamiento empezarían con el ataque, lo que causo la alegría de todos, pero tambien les informo que el entrenamiento del día siguiente iba a ser cancelado

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero por que!- pregunto la mayoría – ya que por fin vamos a empezar a entrenar de verdad, nos dices que no vengamos! – esta vez el que había hablado fue Zacharias Smith

- Primero que nada Zacharias, al principio todos aceptaron mis reglas, y una de ellas era no cuestionarme, si no te agrada mi forma de entrenar te puedes largar y segundo, yo nunca dije que no vinieran...yo dije " el entrenamiento va a ser cancelado" pero no me dejaron ni decir porque...la razón es que hoy es 10 de agosto...

- Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Hannah Abbott, mientras que tres personas acababan de entender el porque

- Resulta que mañana 11 de agosto un miembro del ED, cumple años...y no pienso hacer un entrenamiento que arruine sus planes...así que ya están avisados, y si quieren que en sus cumpleaños pase lo mismo, vayan al pergamino que esta pegado a la puerta y escriban su fecha de cumpleaños...- mas se tardo en decirlo que en lo que todos estaban haciendo fila en las escaleras, excepto Cho, pero cuando Dennis Creevey se recargo en la puerta para escribir esta se abrió, lo que causo que el cayera hacia delante, causando la risa de los demás, pero el silencio nació de forma instantánea cuando todos vieron quien fue el que abrió la puerta, causando un tumulto ya que todos querían subir a saludarlo...

- Bueno déjenme pasar...tengo algo que decirles...- dijo desde afuera la voz, Harry la reconoció al instante, ere Remus Lupin

Todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras para darle paso a su antiguo profesor, que al igual que Harry semanas atrás permaneció en la escalera para que todos lo pudieran ver mas fácil

- Bien iré directo al grano ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo, esto se los iba a decir directamente Minerva McGonagall, pero estaba ocupada en otro lado, y ya que yo era el único disponible me mandaron a mi – Harry sospecho demasiado tarde de que se trataba esto y no logro impedir que Remus continuara -

Vengo para ofrecerles a todos ustedes ser parte de la Orden del Fénix...– aclaro el licántropo causando la aceptación inmediata de la mayoría, los únicos que no dijeron nada fueron Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Cho...incluso Ron había aceptado

----------------------------

- Pero tu no puedes hacer eso!...

- YO SOY EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA, PUEDO HACER Y DESHACER LO QUE YO QUIERA! - Exclamo Rufus totalmente fuera de sus casillas, llevaba una hora o mas discutiendo con Minerva McGonagall en la oficina del ministerio acerca del despido injustificado de Arthur Weasley y demás miembros de la Orden que trabajaban en el Ministerio.

Y es que con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeour había creído que solo seria cuestión de tiempo para poder hacer que la Orden del fénix se uniera a los Aurores del ministerio, y le molestaba demasiado no haberlo logrado ya, es por eso que había decidido empezar a acelerar un poco las cosas, y se estaba jugando su ultima carta, el lo sabia, por eso debía de ir con cuidado si de verdad quería lograr su propósito

- Yo trato de resolver esto de la mejor manera posible Minerva, tu lo sabes, pero tu acciones tiene consecuencias...

- Y tratando de chantajearme con eso no lograras nada

- Oh pero por supuesto que no Minerva, eso ya lo se, esto solo es para presionarte un poco - dijo sinceramente el ministro - con lo que te voy a convencer es con esto - y saco de su escritorio un pergamino enrollado sellado mágicamente

- ¿De quien es eso?

----------------------------

Fin del Capitulo

----------------------------

¿Qué hará Minerva?

¿Qué tan $#$&#"/ puede ser Rufus?

¿Cómo tomara Neville la noticia de la Profecía?

¿Que dirá Harry acerca de esto?

¿Podrá evitar que el ED se una a la Orden?

Notas de Autor.

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, aprovecho para decir que actualice la pagina de autor, por si a alguien le interesa conocerme un poco.

En este capitulo ya empezó toda la trama que estaban esperando, algunos pensaran ¿pero que demonios? El titulo es: "la Orden CONTRA el ED", no el "Ed se junta a la Orden " pero yo solo les digo, tiempo al tiempo...así que pendientes de todo

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me encanto saber que hay mas gente que lee este fic, espero que sigan opinando acerca del fic. Aquí les contesto

Artemis Shiro: Mas bien la casa de los Granger es algo así como la casa de mis sueños... y si, es bastante gracioso como Ginny se hizo adicta al Internet, no se por que creo que tu tambien tienes esa adicción, y otra vez gracias por tus comentarios, y tambien por seguir el otro fic. Saludos!

Piaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: Me da gusto saber que te haya gustado mi fic, una pregunta ¿qué es bkm? Si alguien sabe por favor dígame!. Yo espero que sea algo como el pkm que usamos acá, y pues ya esta el otro fic, para que veas como Ginny ve todo... La pelea...ah si es parte del misterio del Fic, pero ya se acerca...Saludos desde México

Hermy Evans: Que rápido leíste todo, bueno tenia que ser rápido que Ginny aprendiera las cosas, yo creo que todos les cuesta meses incluso años aprender lo que ella supo en horas, pero pues digamos que se encontró con la persona adecuada y eso le ayudo, gracias por tu comentario acerca del otro fic, tratare de hacerlo lo menos enredado posible, y como ya dije, cualquier problema que haya, se queda en pausa y ni modo!..pero espero que eso no pase..pronto se sabrá quien pago la remodelación, aunque creo que ya todos ustedes lo saben. Saludos!

Cruz: Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer el fic, espero que el otro tambien te agrade y dejes algún comentario. Saludos!

DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Opiniones? Dejen sus Reviews y seguramente se los contestare un día de estos...


	17. Un cumpleaños triste

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Un cumpleaños triste**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca discutiendo acaloradamente después de las palabras dichas por Remus Lupin 10 minutos atrás.

- No puedo creer que hayas aceptado! Eso lo tendríamos que haber discutido entre los tres...

- ¿¿¿PORQUE? ¿Por que tengo que pedirles permiso para tomar mis decisiones?

- No es eso Ron, pero somos un grupo! Esto lo tendríamos que haber decidido entre nosotros tres...- dijo Hermione entrando a la discusión

- Mira Ron, me da igual si uno de los otros acepta, de eso nos podríamos hacer cargo fácilmente, pero saben que nosotros tres somos los que mandamos...

- No hables en plural, ellos te ven a ti como el líder!

- Te equivocas Ron, la mayoría nos ve a los tres, y si se dan cuenta de que uno cede, le van a dar el visto bueno y van a pasarse del lado de la Orden!

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ¿Cual es el problema en querer ayudarlos en detener a los Mortífagos, en ves de quedarnos aquí a entrenar?

- No tengo nada en contra de eso, pero no estoy listo para arriesgar mas vidas inocentes, no están listos!

- Y SI LO ESTUVIERAN, TAMPOCO ESTARIAS DE ACUERDO EN QUE FUERAN PARTE DE LA ORDEN!

- Probablemente tienes razón, pero por que ya me harte de ver morir a gente inocente! No sabes lo que se siente que personas mueran por tu culpa...

- Siempre se trata de lo que tu sientas ¿no? ¿y lo que Hermione y yo pensemos no cuenta?

- Claro que si! Siempre ha contado, pero esta vez tu no tienes la razón...

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿Por que no! Que no este de acuerdo contigo no significa que no tenga yo la razón!

- Hermione tu que opinas?- dijo Harry harto de discutir con Ron que no entendía sus razones, así que mejor opto por que Hermione lo hiciera cambiar de opinión

- No Harry, a mi no me pongas en medio de su discusión!

- No es por eso, es por que tu tambien tienes que dar tu opinión...

Hermione tomo un rato para aceptar lo que Harry dijo y otro rato en decir que es lo que pensaba.

- Estoy de acuerdo en que es frustrante solamente estar entrenando, pero ser parte de la Orden no me agrada lo suficiente, yo creo que lo mas correcto hubiera sido escuchar primero lo que Remus tenia que decirnos para saber bien de lo que se trataba esto y luego discutir...

- Pues si es así vamos con el! Seguramente sigue haya abajo, pero desde ahorita les advierto que yo ya tome mi decisión, soy parte de la Orden...- aclaro Ron

----------------------------

Mientras Harry, Hermione y Ron bajaban al sótano de la casa, había dos personas alejadas del grupo que escuchaba lo que Remus tenia que decirles, discutiendo acerca de lo que acababan de escuchar, aunque mas tranquila y civilizadamente...

- ...y por eso no estoy de acuerdo!

- Pero por una parte esto va a ser mejor...no lo ves Ginny?

- No, y no entiendo tus razones Cho, solo estoy de acuerdo en que pienses esperar y aceptar lo que Harry y ellos decidan...

- Bueno, no tendría caso ir con la Orden si ellos no van, ellos son por los que estoy aquí...- contesto Cho, cuando se escucharon pasos en las escaleras

----------------------------

Después de que entraran al sótano, Harry le pidió a Remus que saliera para poder hablar con el, solamente Hermione y Ginny los acompañaron por petición de Harry, y todos se habían dirigido a la sala, donde todos tomaron asiento excepto Harry, que permaneció de pie al lado del sillón donde estaban sus amigas.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto Harry sin darle mas vueltas al asunto

- Fueron ordenes de Minerva, necesitamos gente preparada, Rufus amenazo con despedir a los que el sospechara que eran de la Orden, y puso como prueba a Arthur y a Tonks, y todos temieron por sus trabajos por lo que abandonaron la Orden...

- ¿Ese &"·$ despidió a mi papá?- Pregunto la pelirroja bastante molesta

- Si, lo siento Ginny...por cierto, hablando de Arthur ¿Harry, tu hiciste que...?

- No hay tiempo para eso Remus, ya se enteraran luego - Interrumpió Harry - Primero que nada, no debiste de llegar así y decir eso, antes tenias que hablarlo conmigo... pero ya no podemos hacer nada para arreglar eso, así que lo que quiero saber es los detalles de ser parte de la Orden, si te mandaron aquí para convencernos a todos, algo debes de tener preparado...

- Bueno no es para convencerlos, mas bien para que sepan en que se están metiendo y se den cuenta de que no es tan peligroso como parece, primero no vamos a forzar a nadie, segundo, si tu decisión es no acompañarnos y que el ED no sea parte de eso lo aceptaremos...

- Y por eso se los dijiste a ellos así ¿no? ya no puedo negarme, si lo hago ellos acabaran yéndose a la Orden de todas maneras...

- Tercero - prosiguió Remus como si Harry no hubiera hablado - serán entrenados por miembros de la Orden y cuando decidamos que están listos, los incluiremos en las misiones, cuarto, tu sigues siendo el jefe, ellos harán una grupo especial de la orden, liderada por ti, y siguen siendo tu responsabilidad...

- ¿QUÉ? No no no, estas muy equivocado, ósea si en una de sus misiones algo le pasa a alguien ¿va a ser mi culpa, no estoy de acuerdo en eso, si ellos se meten a la Orden por ellos mismos ya no es mi responsabilidad...

Remus estaba preparado para eso y por algo lo había dicho, todo estaba saliendo tal cual Minerva lo había planeado, pero en el fondo le dolía estarle haciendo esto al hijo de James...

- Bien si no estas de acuerdo podemos cambiar eso, ellos serán solamente miembros de la orden y solo obedecerán instrucciones de Minerva, Alastor y las mías, tu solo serás uno mas de ellos, y por ultimo, sabemos lo mucho que has cuidado esto y que no quieres que nadie se entere de quienes son, así que protegeremos su identidad de todo el mundo, nadie sabrá quienes son, serán protegidos por los mejores hechizos de la Orden para que nadie sospeche de que solo son adolescentes de 16 o 17 años, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, así es que piénsalo, todos esperamos tu decisión, te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses así que regreso... ¿mañana te parece bien?

- No, necesito mas tiempo, regresa pasado mañana...

- Es demasiado tiempo Harry, no podemos perder mas tiempo...

- Es eso o nada.

- Bien, los veo pasado mañana -Dijo Remus levantándose y preparándose para desaparecerse, pero Harry lo detuvo del brazo antes y le dijo:

- No esperaba esto de ti...

----------------------------

Harry regreso al sótano donde todavía Ron, Cho, Neville y los demás estaban esperando, y desde la puerta les dijo que regresaran pasado mañana para que los que quisieran irse lo hicieran a gusto, y regreso por donde había entrado, Ron trato de detenerlo pero Harry no hizo caso, así que Ron se despidió de todos que comenzaron a irse a sus casas por la chimenea ya que Harry había aceptado los comentarios de Hermione, y después el pelirrojo acompañado de Cho subió en busca de Harry, pero entrando a la sala donde estaban Hermione y Ginny, su novia le dijo que ni buscara a Harry, por que no quería hablar con el, después de eso, Hermione y Ron se dirigieron al cuarto de juegos, Ginny a su lugar preferido de la casa, dejando a Cho sola en la sala.

Ella estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría, quería ser parte de la orden, pero no precisamente por las mismas razones que todos los demás, aunque por la cara que puso Harry cuando Remus dio la noticia y por la furia mal disimulada con la que se había dirigido a todos, lo mas seguro era que el se negara a formar parte de eso, y si esa era la decisión de Harry ella la aceptaría, no como todos los demás, ya que ella y Ginny habían escuchado en el sótano como los demás empezaban a organizarse y decir que si Harry se negaba ellos se saldrían del ED y buscarían a la Orden, pero Cho no pensaba hacer eso, para ella eso era traición, y Cho sabia que ya había traicionado a Harry anteriormente, y las cosas no le habían salido muy bien, por lo que esta vez estaría de su lado, y estar de su lado significaba ponerlo al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en el sótano, así que se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba y se dirigió en su busca, pensó que no estaría en la biblioteca ni en el cuarto de juegos, así que comenzó a buscar en los otros sitios de la casa sin mucho éxito, reviso en todos los rincones pero parecía que Harry de verdad no quería saber de nadie, y cuando acabo de recorrer toda la casa se dirigió al cuarto de juegos, tal vez había cambiado de opinión y estaba ahí, así que cuando llego abrió la puerta interrumpiendo una función de besos protagonizada por Hermione y Ron

- Lo siento...-susurro Cho cerrando de nuevo

- No, Cho pasa... - dijo Hermione aventando a Ron hacia atrás - ¿Qué paso?

- Solo quería saber si Harry estaba aquí o se lo habían visto, lo que pasa es que no lo encuentro...

- No, no ha estado aquí, pero si no lo encuentras probablemente este muy bien escondido y traiga su capa de invisibilidad encima...

- Capa de invisibilidad, no pues creo que así no lo voy a encontrar nunca, bueno voy con Ginny a ver si ella sabe algo, los dejo... - y dicho eso cerro de nuevo la puerta y camino hacia la biblioteca

- Cierra rápido!- exclamo la pelirroja cuando Cho entro

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto la chica cerrando la puerta mientras sintió que alguien pasaba a su lado pero no vio a nadie

- No, nada, es que tengo frió...-contesto Ginny

- Ah, vaya - comenzó Cho entendiendo todo y caminando hacia donde estaba Ginny - ¿esto es una computadora verdad? - pregunto Cho

- Si ¿Por qué? - pregunto Ginny sin entender que estaba tramando Cho

- Simple curiosidad, he aprendido un poco de estas cosas en Estudios Muggles, solo lo básico, teclado y monitor ¿Verdad?

- Si...

- Bien - susurro Cho y con cierto miedo y muy lentamente agarro el teclado y comenzó a escribir mientras Ginny observaba la pantalla, y cuando acabo Ginny fue la que escribía

"Esta aquí verdad? Con su capa esa"

"Eso creo, entre y sentí alguien pasando, así k cerré la puerta, si quiere salir tendrá k abrirla..."

"Yo tambien sentí que pasaba cuando entre"

" Si, quería aprovechar para salirse..."

"Quiero hablar con el, y como parece que no piensa salir pronto necesito que me ayudes.."

"Ok, traes tu varita, iba a hacer esto antes, pero no traje la mía"

" Si"

Cho saco su varita y se la paso a Ginny, que susurrando dijo "Accio Capa invisible" con lo que a escasos cinco metros de ellas Harry apareció de la nada y Ginny agarro la capa, pero al parecer Harry seguía pensando que traía la capa, por lo que Cho y Ginny trataron de aguantarse la risa, ya que Harry se veía muy tonto alejándose lentamente , pero después regreso lentamente hacia ellas, seguramente para ver lo que habían escrito, pero antes de que llegara Ginny se encargo de apagar el monitor

- Harry, no sabes lo tonto que te ves haciendo esto, ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando pierdes tu capa...- Dijo Ginny mientras movía la capa de Harry frente a sus ojos

Diez minutos después, Cho y Ginny ya habían puesto a Harry al corriente de lo ocurrido en el sótano, cosa que el muchacho agradeció mucho y cada uno se retiro a su respectiva habitación para descansar

----------------------------

Al día siguiente cada quien se despertó y se dedico a sus cosas, era el primer día que todos necesitaban o querían estar a solas, aunque estuvieran en la misma habitación no se hablaban.

Hermione, Harry y Ginny estaban en la biblioteca, los dos primeros leían, mientras Ginny estaba en la computadora, Ron estaba en la sala de juegos, y Cho había bajado al sótano con un libro de hechizos.

Así paso la gran parte del día, cosa que molesto a Ginny, parecía que nadie recordaba que precisamente ese día era su cumpleaños, la chica pensaba que todos estaban mas preocupados por la pelea del día anterior que ni siquiera habían recordado que el motivo por el cual habían cancelado la practica del ED era por su cumpleaños...pero lo que mas le molestaba y tristeza le producía, es que no había recibido ninguna lechuza de sus padres... era la primera vez que nadie de su familia parecía recordar lo que se celebraba.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, tras ver que nadie iba a preparar algo de comer y ella ya tenia hambre, apago la computadora y bajo a la cocina para hacerse algo para comer.

Ya en la cocina mientras se preparaba algo, encontró un pequeño pastelito guardado en el refrigerador, así que lo agarro y mientras se susurraba "Feliz Cumpleaños" alguien entraba corriendo a la cocina...

- Ginny acaba de aparecerse alguien de San Mungo por la chimenea- exclamo Cho- dice que tiene que comentarle algo a ti y a Ron sobre tu padre..

Las chicas salieron corriendo al sótano sin avisarle a Ron, y media hora después Ginny estaba subiendo las escaleras para contarles a los demás lo que el sanador le había dicho, Cho la dejo sola para que hablara con el sanador y se había encargado de juntar a los demás en la sala de juegos

- ¿Que paso Ginny? – pregunto Harry acercándose a la chica que todavía tenia lagrimas en los ojos y sin decir nada abrazo fuertemente a Harry y continuo llorando, todos permanecieron en silencio esperando que Ginny acabara de desahogarse, que continuaba abrazando a Harry.

Después de unos momentos la pelirroja soltó a Harry y se seco las lagrimas que recorrían su cara y por fin hablo.

- Vino un sanador para avisarme que en un ataque de unos muggles locos mi papa resulto muy herido, y que esta al borde de la muerte...- susurro la pelirroja

Nadie dijo nada, pero la noticia les cayo tan mal como a Ginny, Hermione comenzó a llorar y abrazo a su amiga, Ron negaba con la cabeza, Cho tenia la mirada perdida, pero la cara de Harry era indescriptible, había mucha rabia y presión, pero todos cambiaron su cara cuando escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta y voltearon a ver la puerta cuando comenzó a abrirse

Era Remus Lupin.

- Veo que ya saben la noticia...

- Si... – acepto Ron – ¿Como paso?

- Nos superaron en numero y decidimos escapar todos, pero a tu padre lo atacaron con una arma que lo dejo inconsciente por lo que no pudo escapar, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que el no había regresado volvimos por el, lo estaban golpeando entre todos, apenas pudimos rescatarlo...

Todos guardaron silencio, Ginny y Hermione continuaban llorando en silencio. Después de unos momentos Remus rompio el silencio

- Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si hubiéramos tenido mas gente...- y después de esas palabras solo pasaron 5 segundos para que alguien estallara

- ESCUCHASTE! – exclamo Ron totalmente furioso – SI NO FUERAS TAN TERCO MI PAPA ESTARÍA COMPLETAMENTE BIEN...

- Ron déjalo... –susurro su hermana pero fue interrumpida por Hermione

- No Ginny esta vez Ron tiene razón, si hubiéramos estado ahí para hacer algo esto no habría pasado...

Ginny no dijo nada pero asintió lentamente a las palabras de la castaña y todas las miradas se posaron en Harry Potter

La presión que sintió Harry por parte de todos fue tan grande que no tuvo otra opción.

- ESTA BIEN! A partir de hoy TODO el ED formara a ser parte de la Orden.

- Con "todo" te refieres a ... comenzó a decir Remus

- Precisamente eso, todo, y yo soy parte del ED...

----------------------------

La noticia fue bien tomada por todos que inmediatamente se pusieron a las ordenes de la Orden.

El entrenamiento fue bastante duro, impartido por Alastor y por Remus que los hacían trabajar a marchas forzadas ya que los necesitaban listos lo mas rápido posible, pero al finalizar se notaba el gran cambio de todos, ahora podían atacar y defenderse en equipo, lo cual facilitaba las cosas, lo malo era que en un grupo tan grande los accidentes ocurrían con facilidad, por lo que Ojoloco les ordeno hacer grupos mas pequeños de 6 o 7 personas para evitar esos accidentes, el mejor grupo y con diferencia era el conformado por Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho y Neville, y aunque ellos habían tratado de que Luna tambien fuera parte, Alastor no les dio permiso ya que, en sus palabras, "la chica necesita un grupo mas especifico que tuviera sus mismas capacidades". Y después de una semana les dieron la noticia de que ya estaban listos.

----------------------------

Era la mejor Orden del Fénix de todos los tiempos, nunca había sido tan efectiva, durante esas 4 semanas que pasaron rápidamente, Azkaban no se dio abasto con las celdas que tenia, por lo que tuvo que crear mas para los Mortífagos que a diario eran enviados de parte de la Orden, aunque ninguno era del circulo mas cercano a Voldemort, era algo digno de verse, ya que en tan solo esas semanas se había reducido en un 60 los ataques y lo mas importante es que día a día se reducía el numero de Mortífagos y crecía el numero de miembros de la Orden, el ministerio no lograba hacer nada para ponerse a su nivel, y Rufus ahora mas que nunca buscaba la respuesta de Minerva.

Pero eso no era suficiente para cambiar el humor de Harry, justo cuando el había pensado que era tiempo para comenzar a buscar los Horrocruxes, pasaba esto, y ahora ya no tenia ni siquiera tiempo para nada, la rutina de todos era la siguiente: se despertaban cerca de las 7 de la mañana, desayunaban con los Sres. Granger, y apenas ellos salían, se aparecían en el Gran comedor de Hogwarts (era el único lugar de Hogwarts donde había levantado los hechizos Anti-aparición), donde ya no tenia nada de gran comedor, y antes de las 8 de la noche regresaban a la casa de Hermione a descansar, aparte el gran cambio que le habían hecho a Hogwarts tampoco era de su agrado, para empezar habían colocado una enorme pared para dividir el gran comedor, de un lado estaba dedicado exclusivamente para los miembros jóvenes de la Orden, como ahora los llamaban, y del otro solo estaban los demás Minerva, Tonks, Alastor, Bill y Arthur que ya se había recuperado, cada uno de ellos tenia a cierto numero de jóvenes para las misiones, pero Minerva se había encargado de que Harry, Ron y Hermione no estuvieran juntos, ya que temía que si ellos encontraban algo que no les agradara, entre ellos se pusieran de acuerdo para algunas cosas en vez de seguir las ordenes directas de ella.

Regresando a los cambios en el Gran comedor, las 4 mesas de las casas habían sido sustituidas por decenas de escritorios de escritorios exclusivamente para el ED, aunque en palabras de Harry era la estupidez mas grande del mundo, ya que ellos solo esperaban ahí hasta que les asignaran una misión, donde se encontraban los relojes de arena había una gran manta mágica que normalmente estaba en blanco, pero cuando había un ataque de Mortífagos la manta comenzaba a sonar y mostraba el lugar del ataque y el numero de Mortífagos, esto era de gran ayuda por que no pasaban ni 1 minuto antes de que ya hubiera gente de la Orden en el lugar, lo único que preocupaba un poco eran los Mithrandír, ya que ellos siendo muggles la manta no los detectaba y Voldemort se había percatado de que cuando los Mithrandír atacaban, la Orden se tardaba demasiado tiempo en llegar, por lo que aprovecho eso para darle mas trabajo a los Mithrandír que causaban los destrozos mas grandes en el mundo mágico que nadie antes hubiera visto.

- Ya es suficiente! No podemos dejar que Voldemort siga destruyendo todo lo que este a su paso...

- Pero no podemos hacer nada en contra de esos muggles locos, Minerva! Tienes armas que desconocemos, antes de que se logren acercar a ellos, los Aurores del ministerio caen muertos, y no pienso arriesgar a que los jóvenes se enfrenten a ellos...

- Si no podemos hacer nada en contra de ellos con magia, lo haremos a su manera, llama a Hermione Granger, a Harry Potter y a todos los hijos de muggles que tengamos aquí...

Con la ayuda de Hermione y Harry la Orden tuvo toda la información necesaria del mundo de los muggles para evitar los ataques de los Mithrandír y lograron detener a algunos de sus miembros, y con los Mithrandír disminuidos en numero, Voldemort decidió detener momentáneamente sus ataques, por lo que el mundo mágico vivía una paz que no había tenido en varios meses, eso fue aprovechado por el ministro de magia para citar a Minerva McGonagall en su despacho.

- Así es que ¿cuál es tu respuesta Minerva?

- Antes de nada, eres la persona mas repugnante que he conocido en mi vida...¿cómo puedes...?

- Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta ¿Aceptas que la Orden pase a formar parte del Ministerio? - Interrumpió el ministro

-... Acepto...pero

----------------------------

Fin del Capitulo

----------------------------

Notas del Autor:

Perdón por la tardanza! Me tarde mas de lo que pensé en escribir la "batalla" con la que inicia este cap. pero al final la pena valió la pena...¿o no?...

Y lamento decirles que el próximo capitulo tambien va a tardar un poco mas de tiempo para que lo suba, espero que no les moleste demasiado...¿y el motivo? Bueno "el blog de Ginny" ha tenido mas éxito del que me esperaba pero va muy atrasado y me quita mucho tiempo estar revisando los capítulos anteriores de este fic para que exista esa conexión, y aparte seguir escribiendo la historia actual, así que voy a dedicarme a emparejarlo para que sea mas fácil de escribir y mas fácil de entender, prometo hacerlo lo mas rápido posible...

Aquí las respuestas a sus reviews

**Alexandra: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que continúes leyendo...

**Píaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa: **Gracias por la explicación! Y gracias por tu comentario, no dejes de leer mi fic ya que esta por ponerse todavía mas "bkm"

**Hermy Evans: **Gracias por tu comentario y este cap. contesta todas tus preguntas...

**Cruz: **No te preocupes, la acción esta en camino... Gracias por tu review

**Cechu: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que continúes leyendo los dos fics...

DISCLAIMER

Todos los personajes son parte del universo creado por JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Opiniones? Dejen sus Reviews y seguramente se los contestare un día de estos...


	18. Decisiones Inesperadas

Notas de Autor 1: Porque Evelyn HP lo pidió! (y porque Evelyn tiene razón, y porque ya no tengo tiempo, y no he podido escribir mucho, y porque no veo para cuando voy a acabar ese capitulo del blog, y por que ... pues mas que nada porque este capitulo ya estaba escrito y por varias razones mas que no recuerdo) aquí esta el capitulo 16 de:

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Decisiones Inesperadas**_

Apenas eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Cho se aparecieron en el sótano de la casa Granger después de un día demasiado aburrido.

La semana pasada habían logrado disminuir los ataques realizados por los Mithrandír en el mundo mágico, y a partir de ese día la tranquilidad había regresado momentáneamente.

Es por eso que ese día habían regresado algunas horas antes de lo que normalmente llegaban, en Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall les había dicho que podían retirarse ya que ella tenia cosas pendientes que hacer.

Pero desde el día en que Remus se apareció para darles la noticia, las cosas ya no eran igual entre los amigos, es por eso que Harry pasaba todo el día lejos de los demás, Hermione después de enterarse de lo que Ron le dijo a Ginny en una pelea de los hermanos, cada día lo evitaba mas, y ya como Ron seguía molesto con su hermana, la mayor parte del día estaba viendo películas o jugando billar, Ginny se la pasaba todo el tiempo posible en la computadora o platicando con Hermione, Cho era la única que no tenia problemas con nadie, y pasaba el día en a solas o acompañaba un rato a Hermione y Ginny

Y eso fue lo que paso cuando salieron del sótano, Ginny subió a la biblioteca acompañada de Hermione y Cho las siguió, Harry se fue a la alberca para nadar un rato, y Ron se dirigió al cuarto de juegos, nadie se dirigió la palabra hasta que pasaron cerca de treinta minutos

- ¿No extrañas como eran las cosas antes? – pregunto Ginny rompiendo el silencio que había en la biblioteca

- Perdón – dijo Hermione que estaba distraída leyendo

- Que si no extrañas como era todo antes...- repitió su amiga

- Como era antes ¿qué cosa? – pregunto Hermione sin saber a que se refería Ginny

- Todo... es decir, desde que nos hicimos parte de la Orden todo se ha arruinado, parece que ustedes tres nunca hubieran sido amigos, Harry pasa todo el día solo, Ron sigue enojado con todos, y tu estas mas tiempo en la biblioteca que cuando estabas en Hogwarts, estar aquí se ha vuelto mas aburrido...

Hermione no contesto nada por que el comentario de la pelirroja la desconcertó.

Si se había dado cuenta de eso, de hecho lo había notado mucho antes que Ginny, ya que la pelirroja se equivocaba al decir que había empezado cuando se unieron a la Orden, eso solo fue lo que provoco la pelea, pero los problemas entre ellos empezaron unos días antes.

Hermione y Harry se molestaron con Ron cuando se enteraron de lo que este le había dicho a Ginny, Ron se molesto con Harry por ponerse del lado de Ginny cuando estos pelearon, y Harry no tenia problemas con Hermione, ni ella con Harry, pero dado a que la castaña pasaba gran parte del tiempo con Ginny, Harry prefería estar solo ya que el estaba molesto con la pelirroja por no haberle contado lo sucedido en la pelea de su hermano.

Y realmente era una tontería, Hermione lo sabia, probablemente por eso lo dejo pasar de su mente sin hacer nada pero todo exploto el día de Remus llego a la casa de los Granger.

----------------------------

En la antigua mansión de los Ryddle, Lord Voldemort convoco a sus mas antiguos Mortífagos, en los que mas podía confiar para dejar todo en sus manos:

- Los he reunido aquí para darles la misión mas importante de sus vidas...

- Lo que usted diga amo – interrumpió Lucius Malfoy que desde que lo había rescatado de Azkaban se había convertido en uno de los Mortífagos mas ocupados

- Hay tres objetos que necesito recuperar y ustedes son los encargados de conseguirlos para mi...

- Si nos dice de que objetos se tratan, podríamos...

- Si me dejaras terminar de hablar podrías enterarte Bellatrix!

- Lo siento amo...

- Aquí eso no importa, CRUCIO – la bruja se retorció de dolor por unos momentos. Voldemort guardo su varita y se dirigió a los demás Mortífagos – eso no es nada comparado con lo que les espera si me fallan esta vez ¿queda claro?

----------------------------

Hermione no dijo mas y Ginny no insistió para seguir la platica, al poco rato las dos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a sus respectiva habitaciones, Cho se quedo en la biblioteca para acabar de leer por lo menos la pagina del libro de hechizos que estaba leyendo.

No fue hasta dos horas después que Cho dejo el libro, y solo porque la puerta de la biblioteca se volvió a abrir

- Cho! Me espantaste, yo pensaba que no había nadie aquí – exclamo Ginny

- Lo siento – susurro la chica mientras acomodaba de nuevo el libro de donde lo había tomado

- ¿Que haces acá tan tarde?

- Solo estaba leyendo, pero ya me iba... ¿ y tu? Yo pensé que ya todos estaban dormidos...

- No puedo dormir, y decidí venir a distraerme un rato en la computadora

- Por cierto, hay algo que debo decirte...

----------------------------

-Severus... Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie, su cara denotaba cansancio, pero a la vez un toque de tranquilidad... - Severus... por favor... - Dumbledore suplicaba "Hazlo" Snape levanto su varita mágica y apunto directamente a Dumbledore 

"_Sabes que es lo mejor"_

_La cara de Snape mostraba repulsión y odio_

" Hazlo ya Severus!" 

_- ..por favor.._

_- Avada Kedavra _

_Un rayo de luz verde ... Dumbledore cayendo de la torre ...la risa macabra de Voldemort ... unas sombras volando ... una puerta abriéndose de golpe ... Snape corriendo por el corredor ... Un rayo rojo ... Sirius cayendo por el arco ..._

_- A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Mátame a mi en su lugar..._

Harry se despertó bañado en sudor, otra vez tenia ese sueño, era la segunda vez en poco tiempo. Ron seguía durmiendo como si nada, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana con lo que Harry supo que todavía faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera, volteo a ver la pared del cuarto donde estaba un reloj marcando las tres y media de la madrugada

Se levanto de la cama y salió en silencio, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a bajar pero se detuvo cuando llego al primer piso, escucho un poco de ruido, lo cual era raro por que seguramente las chicas estaban dormidas, camino en silencio y se detuvo al ver que la puerta de la biblioteca entre abierta, desde donde se detuvo logro identificar el ruido, era Ginny escribiendo en el teclado.

Ya algo mas tranquilo regreso a las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso de agua y se volvió a su habitación aunque no pudo volver a dormirse.

----------------------------

Lejos de ahí, en un callejón bastante oscuro se aparecieron 5 personas con túnicas negras y en silencio comenzaron a caminar hacia un local, y aunque tenia el letrero de cerrado, poco les importo a los 3 Mortífagos que entraron en la tienda (los otros dos hacían guardia)

Momentos después un hombre de edad avanzada salió de las trastienda con la intención de correr a la persona que había entrado pero se quedo de piedra cuando observo de quienes se trataban

- ¿Señor Burke?

- Si, soy yo– exclamo el hombre tratando de que su voz no demostrara lo nervioso que estaba

- Hemos tenido noticias de que en su tienda hay cosas que posiblemente sean del interés de nuestro amo...

- Lo du-dudo mucho – interrumpió el señor Burke – ya casi no tengo ningún objeto aquí, y dudo que algo sea de su interés

- Bueno la única manera de estar seguros es revisando ¿no?

Dicho eso los Mortífagos comenzaron a destruir el lugar en busca de los objetos que Voldemort les había pedido

----------------------------

Un par de horas después Harry se levanto de nuevo, por la ventana ya aparecían los primeros rayos del sol, rápidamente se dio un baño y se vistió para bajar de nuevo a la cocina.

Comenzó a desayunar cuando una lechuza picoteo la ventana, Harry la dejo entrar y vio que llevaba el profeta, le pago y comenzo a leer la primera pagina.

- No puedes ser!...

----------------------------

_EL PROFETA_

LA ORDEN DE FÉNIX SE UNE AL MINISTERIO

_Fuentes cercanas al ministerio de magia nos han informado que un, hasta ahora desconocido, grupo conocido como "La Orden del Fénix" a partir de la noche de ayer forma parte del ministerio. No hemos podido localizar al ministro de magia para que nos diga de que se trata esto, pero nos llego un aviso de que el nuevo secretario del ministro, Percy Weasley iba a dar una conferencia acerca de este tema. _

_Todo parece indicar que este era un grupo de defensa en contra de Quien-ustedes-saben, liderado en su momento por el antiguo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, y que al fallecer, fue Minerva McGonagall la que se puso al frente de este grupo tan misterioso._

_En la conferencia que se dio la noche de ayer, Percy Weasley nos confirmo que este movimiento permanecía oculto por que así, nuestro ministro anterior Cornelius Fudge lo había decidido, pero cuando Rufus Scrimgeour tomo el poder, una de sus prioridades fue hacer publico este movimiento y que se asociara con el ministerio de magia, ya que es lo mejor para toda la comunidad mágica estar al tanto de quienes son los que protegen al mundo de las amenazas conocidas y de las nuevas amenazas. _

_Estas son algunas de las palabras dichas por Percy Weasley "Cabe mencionar que en las ultimas semanas este grupo a detenido a mas de la mitad de los Mortífagos mas buscados del país gracias al apoyo brindado por el Ministerio, y ese apoyo fue de las principales razones por las que Minerva McGonagall, antigua líder de la Orden, le haya pedido a Rufus Scrimgeour, sin duda un mago mucho mas calificado para ese trabajo, que tomara las riendas de la Orden del Fénix para un mejor futuro en el mundo mágico"._

_Y en exclusiva les traemos todos los nombres de quienes forman parte de esta organización..._

----------------------------

Hermione tardo mucho en poder despertar a Ginny y es que a lo mucho llevaba cuatro horas de descanso ya que se había acostado cerca de las 4 de la mañana.

Después de asegurarse de que Ginny estaba bañándose Hermione salió hacia la cocina donde ya la esperaban Ron y Cho y comenzó a desayunar.

Cuando los tres acabaron Cho les aviso que los esperaba en Hogwarts y sin mas se desapareció. A los pocos minutos Ginny bajaba por la escaleras

- Y los demás? – pregunto Ginny mientras se acomodaba en un sillón de la sala donde estaban esperándola Hermione y Ron

- Cho acaba de irse a Hogwarts y a Harry no lo hemos visto, seguramente tambien ya esta allá - contesto Hermione – oye Gin, no agarraste o viste el Profeta?

- No ¿por?

- Desde hace rato lo estoy buscando pero al parecer no llego...

----------------------------

Harry hizo bolita el periódico que tenia en las manos y lo aventó a la primera chimenea que encontró, no podía creer lo que Minerva había hecho, todo por lo que Dumbledore había luchado en sus días, Minerva lo echaba a la basura en tan solo unas semanas, no podía dejar que hiciera eso sin saber el motivo por el cual Minerva hasta se dejaba humillar por el profeta, por lo que se dirigía a la oficina del director cuando Minerva iba saliendo detrás de la gárgola.

- Harry, ¿Que haces por estos rumbos?

- ¿Por que lo hizo? - pregunto Harry

- ¿De que estamos hablando? - dijo Minerva para ganar un poco mas de tiempo

- Usted sabe de lo que estoy hablando!

- Harry, era necesario, tuvo que hacerlo por el bien de todos, la comunidad mágica tenia que saber que alguien hacia algo al respecto

- Ellos saben que hay gente que hace algo al respecto, no son brutos pero esa no es una razón valida para asociarse con el misterio ni para dejarse humillar, Dumbledore siempre dijo que...

- Albus esta muerto Harry y lo tienes que entender...

- ¿Y ESO QUE? Que este muerto no quiere decir que todo lo que el creía y defendía se fue con el...usted debería de defender eso en vez de arruinarlo todo

- Harry, no voy a permitir que me hables así! -Exclamo Minerva - tu no tienes ninguna autoridad para decir si lo que hago esta bien o mal, en vez de venirme a gritar deberías de agradecerme que cumplí mi promesa contigo y no publique la identidad del ED...

- ¿Agradecerle? Esta usted mal y espero que cuando se de cuenta no sea demasiado tarde para remediar su error – dijo Harry lo mas tranquilo que pudo - yo me marcho y el ED se va conmigo, arréglense como puedan...

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y dejo a Minerva con la palabra en la boca

----------------------------

Después que Ron, Hermione y Ginny acabaran de desayunar se aparecieron en el Gran Comedor

- ¿Alguien lo ve? –pregunto Ginny

- No, aquí no esta... su lugar esta vació – contesto Hermione mientras un Auror se acercaba hacia ellos y Ron iba con el

- Voy a buscarlo, tiene que estar aquí – dijo Ginny y salió lo mas rápido que pudo del Gran Comedor

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos que la llevaban hacia la oficina del director, seguramente Harry se encontraba ahí, ya que era la única área del castillo que seguía en uso, aparte del comedor..

- ¿Harry? – susurro la chica cuando a lejos vio acercarse al joven – ¿Dónde estabas?

- Hola Ginny, tenia que hablar unas cosas con Minerva... ¿has visto el profeta?

- Es la segunda ves que me preguntan eso y no, no lo he visto – contesto la pelirroja sin saber que tenia eso que ver, pero por la cara de Harry el si sabia que pasaba - ¿por qué? ¿qué dice?

- Bueno, en pocas palabras Minerva a aceptado que toda la Orden forme parte del ministerio... y obviamente ya lo sabe todo el mundo

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamo la pelirroja – No puedes ser...

- Pues si, y eso fui a decirle a Minerva, y tambien le dije que yo me iba y que el ED se iba conmigo...

Ginny sabia que eso no iba a ser tan fácil como Harry lo pensaba, pero seguramente si hablaba con ellos podría tener alguna oportunidad

- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?

- Pues voy con Hermione y con tu hermano para decirles y para que me ayuden a avisarles a los demás...

- Ok, yo los espero en casa de Hermione, no tiene caso que me quede aquí...

----------------------------

Harry camino con Ginny hacia el Gran comedor y cuando entraron Harry agarro a Ginny de la mano para aparecerse en la casa de Hermione, después de dejarla volvió a aparecerse en el gran comedor del colegio y camino a donde estaba Hermione sentada esperando a Ron que estaba platicando con uno de los Aurores (cosa que no le agrado a Harry, seguramente ya le estaban contando a Ron lo que había pasado) y cuando Harry llego hasta su amiga con un movimiento rápido agarro una edición del "Profeta" que estaba sobre uno de los escritorios y se lo aventó al escritorio de Hermione

- Harry! ¿dónde estabas?¿que pasa?

- Nos vamos! - Exclamo el chico

-¿Que?

- Lee el periódico, primera pagina...

Hermione tomo el diario y comenzó a leer mientras Ron se acercaba a la chica y leía arriba de su hombro, Harry espero hasta que ambos acabaran de leer.

- Es obvio no, ya no podemos seguir con ellos Hermione- dijo Harry - las cosas han cambiado, es cuestión de tiempo para que tambien nos obligaran a usar las mismas medidas que ellos, o que revelen quienes somos, y no podemos ser parte del ministerio...

- ¿Por que no, con ellos tendremos mas protección, podemos ayudarlos – intervino Ron

- No podemos, por que nosotros no somos igual que ellos, ¿qué no te das cuenta? Todos los miembros de la Orden ya son parte de ministerio y no podemos hacer nada, a partir de ahora serán igual que los Aurores a los que les obligan a matar a cualquier Mortífago que se encuentren, ya solo matan por matar, pudiendo capturarlos para encerrarlos y saber que traman...

- Para que arriesgarse Harry, con esos no hay que pensarlo...se merecen la muerte...

- Tu lo dices por que todavía estas furioso por el ataque a tu papá, pero se pudo haber evitado si los Aurores hubieran capturado al Mortífago cuando pudieron, en vez de tratar de matarlo, y nosotros no podemos comportarnos como ellos, no convertirnos en ese tipo de Aurores, así que lo mejor será que nos vayamos...

. ¿QUE?

- Harry, tal ves deberías de ver el otro lado de las cosas, en vez de solo ver lo malo... – susurro Hermione para evitar que sus amigos comenzaran a discutir otra vez

- Ese es el problema Hermione, que no hay lado bueno en este caso

- Claro que si, podremos aprender mucho de ellos, a pocas personas les dan la oportunidad de llegar a ser Aurores, y todavía menos a personas que no han cumplido ni los 20 años, podremos infiltrarnos poco a poco en el ministerio, es una oportunidad que pocas personas reciben...

- Ya la oíste Harry, yo crecí toda mi vida escuchando como mi papá se quejaba de lo mucho que le costo conseguir su trabajo, y a mi me están dando una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar...

- Pero no es la manera! Eso lo podemos hacer después, en este momento hay cosas mas importantes en las que pensar, no podemos estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando podríamos estar investigando sobre los ... sobre otras cosas

- Precisamente Harry- dijo de nuevo la chica – con la ayuda del ministerio tendremos mas formas de buscar eso...

- Pero no sin ayuda de parte de ellos, aparte Rufus va a estar sobre mi hasta que se entere que es lo que Dumbledore le oculto tanto tiempo... y cuando se enteren no dudaran en publicarlo en el profeta y eso solo provocaría que Voldemort se enterara que estamos buscando... y todo seria inútil!

- Bueno si no entiendes nuestras razones para quedarnos no nos pidas que entendamos las tuyas, pero yo me quedo aquí y eso harán todos los del ED que tengan padres magos, que es la mayoría así que no intentes convencerlos...

- Si ya sospechaba yo que contigo ya no puedo contar. Dijo Harry rápidamente - ¿Hermione?

- Harry por favor entiende y quédate con nosotros - suplico Hermione

- ¿Tu tambien? – Definitivamente eso no lo esperaba – No, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo quedarme aquí viendo como ustedes, las personas que mas creía conocer, me traicionan de esa forma...

- Pues entonces vete – dijo Ron desafiándolo...

- RON, CALLATE! - Grito Hermione - Harry no lo escuches, quédate..

- Déjalo, si se quiere ir que se vaya...

- QUE TE CALLES! - Le volvió a gritar Hermione

- No Hermione, Ron tiene razón...Me voy - Y dicho eso se desapareció del comedor

----------------------------

Fin del Capitulo

----------------------------

¿ El sueño de Harry significara algo?

¿Qué es lo que Voldemort quiere que le consigan? (esa es fácil!)

¿Podrán los Mortífagos con tan difícil misión?

¿Por qué Minerva acepto la propuesta del ministro?

¿Evitaran que Harry se marche?

¿Qué pasara con Hermione y Ron?

¿Ron se esta convirtiendo en Percy?

(se aceptan sus respuestas)

Notas del Autor 2:

Perdón por el tiempo de espera, pero por fin he actualizado! Pero como ya dije arriba, lo que pasa es que desde la semana pasada ya no tengo tanto tiempo como lo tenia antes, entonces no he podido escribir mucho de "El Blog..." y como este capitulo ya estaba listo desde hace mucho, pues preferí subirlo para que sus dudas se resuelvan... y pues con este capitulo (por fin!) se empezara a entender el por que del titulo... espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten mucho! (porque no se para cuando pueda subir de nuevo un capitulo) se aceptan comentarios, criticas, etc, etc...

Por cierto, en mi pagina de autor, a partir de hoy (y solo por unos días) voy a poner el mail que utilizo para el MSN para quien me quiera agregar, y hacerme sus comentarios o para lo que quieran..

Dicho lo dicho...

Respuestas a Reviews:

Artemis Shiro: Quien dijo que Harry iba a huir con Ron y Hermione:P

Lo del cumpleaños de Ginny tendrá lugar en el blog, aunque creí que quedo claro que pasaba por lo sucedido aquí... pero bueno, y tu ultima pregunta... "¿Por cierto, como se enteró el ED de la existencia de la Orden?" no tengo la menor idea!... tenia entendido que cuando todos estaban en las cámara de Slytherin alguien preguntaba que si la Orden existía y a ahí les contaban todo, pero al revisar, esa platica que según yo ahí estaba, no aparece!

Hermy Evans: No creo que pronto se sepa que es lo que hace que Minerva se deje humillar y chantajear por el ministro, ya que es una de las incógnitas principales del fic, gracias por tus cometarios y sigue opinando

Piaaaaaaaaaaa: a mi tampoco me gusta lo que la Orden esta haciendo (ni lo que va a hacer con el ED) pero es sumamente necesario... créeme, el titulo dice mucho, gracias por tus comentarios

Evelyn HP: Tus peticiones se hicieron realidad y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, me da mucho gusto que pienses eso de esta historia, se hace lo que se puede... y me gustaría que tambien leyeras y dejaras tus comentarios de mi otro fic, ya que ahí la protagonista es Ginny y se dicen muchas cosas que no ose me ocurrieron en su momento para este fic...

Prometo hacer lo posible por hacerme un tiempo para seguir actualizando tan rápido como antes...


	19. Otra Noticia Importante

**NOTICIA IMPORTANTE:**

Primero que nada les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes que han esperado este siguiente capitulo y que seguramente al ver que había algo nuevo creyeron que ya era hora de leer el nuevo capitulo, tambien quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen esta historia capitulo tras capitulo y una disculpa a los que ya no siguen, ya sea por mi tardanza o de plano por la historia...

Pero se que seguramente muchos de ustedes estarán pensando que esta nota es para decirles que doy por terminada la historia o que ya no tengo tiempo o algo por el estilo, bien a esas personas lamento desilusionarlos ya que esta nota no es para eso.

El motivo de esto es para pedirles que sean pacientes, que sepan que sigo aquí y tengo planeado seguir con esta historia y con la otra, pero repito, sean pacientes por favor.

He tenido algunas dificultades de tiempo y todavía me quedan un par de semanitas bastante ocupadas, pero este tiempo no ha sido tiempo perdido, ya que aunque no he podido escribir mucho del nuevo capitulo, se me han ocurrido bastantes ideas interesantes que podrán ser utilizadas posteriormente...

Tambien les quiero informar que una ves que vuelva los capítulos tardaran A LO MUCHO dos semanas en ser subidos, si es que no se atraviesa nada grave, uno nunca sabe...

Pero ¿de que les sirve saber que no tengo tiempo y que todavía no voy a tener? Pues no creo que de mucho, por eso he decidido...no, no les voy a decir que va a pasar...he decidido darles una fecha LIMITE ( ósea que ese día o antes) de cuando en nuevo capitulo y esa fecha es el:

LUNES 30 DE OCTUBRE.

Así que avisados ya están y vuelvo a repetir, perdón por mi tardanza y gracias a los que siguen aquí pendientes de LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX VS EL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE.

Saludos a todos!

JLD777


	20. Acciones Inesperadas

**La orden del fénix vs ¿El ejercito de Dumbledore?**

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**Acciones Inesperadas**_

"Que no se haya ido"

Hermione se apareció en su casa y enseguida se dirigió hacia las escaleras para comenzar a subir lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

"Que no se haya ido"

Llego al primer piso y estaba a punto de seguir subiendo cuando escucho mucho ruido en el cuarto de Ginny y Cho al final del pasillo.

"Que no se haya ido"

Corrió hacia el cuarto y abrió la puerta rápidamente para ver que Ginny guardaba todas sus cosas en el baúl del suelo

- ¿Que haces? – pregunto Hermione entrando a la habitación tratando de no pisar nada de las cosas de la pelirroja

- ¿No es demasiado obvio? – exclamo Ginny molesta mientras continuaba guardando sus cosas

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Me voy con Harry, todavía no puedo creer lo que le hicieron…- cerro de un golpe su baúl y se sentó en el - Después de lo que él ha hecho por ustedes... – soltó la pelirroja volteando a ver a Hermione con una mirada de odio que pocas veces le había visto.

- ¡¡¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!!! – Se defendió Hermione ante la mirada acusadora de su amiga - Fue el estúpido de tu hermano el que lo provoco...

- Si Harry ya me lo contó – interrumpió Ginny - tambien me dijo que...

De pronto se escucho un golpe seco en el techo por lo que Hermione giro la cabeza y Ginny no termino la frase.

- ¿Aun esta aquí? – Pregunto Hermione ilusionada mientras camino hacia la puerta del dormitorio

- Esta guardando sus cosas, creo que quiere decirte algo porque me pidió que te dijera que subas…- susurro Ginny.

Hermione no necesito escuchar mas para salir corriendo al piso de arriba. Tenia que evitar que se fuera, a fin de cuentas lo necesitaban a su lado.

----------------------------

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, Ron Weasley caminaba por los distintos pasillos de Hogwarts que conducían a la oficina de Minerva McGonagall.

Su paso era rápido y decidido, en su rostro se veía molestia y sus ojos estaban tan irritados que era claro que había estado llorando largo rato.

Llego hasta la gárgola de la entrada, pronuncio la contraseña y subió rápidamente los escalones que llevaban a la oficina, se detuvo en la puerta para secarse los ojos y sin llamar a la puerta entro.

- Vaya ya era hora - dijo Minerva McGonagall que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio escribiendo en un pergamino - te he estado esperando para...

- Potter se fue – sentencio Ron sin importarle interrumpir a Minerva, mientras ella permaneció sentada sin dirigir la mirada al joven.

- Lo se – susurro después de unos momentos

- Hermione tambien – agrego Ron esta vez seguro de que habría una reacción de parte de Minerva, misma que no llego.

- Lo supuse – agrego mientras enrollaba el pergamino – Cuando supe que Potter había decidido marcharse me quedo bastante claro que Hermione se iría con el, al igual que la señorita Chang y tu hermana menor, y créeme que no serán los únicos que se irán con ellos, así que debes saber bien con quienes contaras para continuar entrenándolos...

Ese comentario sorprendió al joven, primero por que el ni siquiera logro ver venir la traición de Hermione y al parecer para Minerva McGonagall era bastante obvio, después al darse cuenta de que Minerva tenia razón acerca de Cho y Ginny y el ni siquiera lo habría notado y por ultimo cuando la directora le dio a entender que el se quedaría ahí, cosa que el ni siquiera se había planteado, se tomo unos segundos para imaginárselo pero inmediatamente para el era claro que el no quería permanecer ahí.

- Yo no me quedare aquí para...

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que harás entonces? – pregunto Minerva McGonagall dirigiéndole por primera vez la mirada -¿te iras a la madriguera y te quedaras hasta que la guerra termine viendo como tus hermanos participan en ella y quedarte a las ordenes de Molly que no te dejara participar?- Comenzó Minerva mientras se levantaba de la silla y rodeaba al escritorio hasta quedar frente a su ex alumno - ¿O iras en busca de tus amigos que te traicionaron para pedirles disculpas y humillarte? Por supuesto que tú no harás nada de eso, tú te quedaras aquí en Hogwarts y te harás cargo de entrenar a lo que quede del ED

Si antes Ron se había quedado sorprendido por las palabras de Minerva, ahora estaba completamente desconcertado.

Las únicas opciones que el había tenido en su mente, las desecho de inmediato tras escuchar todo lo que le acababa de decir su antigua profesora.

El joven comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta del despacho mientras Minerva volvió al escritorio y antes de que el joven saliera solamente le dijo

- Te espero mañana...

----------------------------

Hermione se encontraba paralizada en la habitación donde momentos antes había estado Harry y logro escuchar a lo lejos los golpes continuos de un baúl golpeando contra las escaleras, lo que solo significaba una cosa: Ginny estaba en camino hacia la habitación pensando que Harry esperaba por ella.

El sonido de los golpes fue interrumpido por los pasos de la chica por el pasillo y después el de la manija mientras Ginny trataba de abrir la puerta.

En esos momentos lo más importante para la pelirroja era entrar a esa habitación y ninguna puerta seria suficiente para detenerla, así que saco su varita y con toda su furia contenida realizo un _Alohomora _tan poderoso que la puerta reboto varias veces con fuerza. Después de eso Ginny entro a la habitación arrastrando su baúl, con una rápida inspección se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba ahí.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry? – Pregunto la menor de los Weasley dejando caer su baúl y camino hacia donde estaba la castaña – ¡¡¡Hermione te estoy hablado!!!! – exclamo a punto de perder la paciencia y se puso frente a Hermione, en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba paralizada. Volvió a sacar su varita y realizo el encantamiento para que la castaña recuperara la movilidad.

Hermione inmediatamente cayó de rodillas mirando al suelo y aprovecho para secarse las lágrimas.

- Gracias Ginny- susurro la chica sollozando desde el suelo sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja

- ¿Dónde esta Harry? – repitió la pelirroja sin importarle interrumpir a Hermione ni el estado en el que se encontraba.

Pasaron solo cinco segundos en los que Hermione trato de pensar en que decirle, pero fueron suficientes para que Ginny perdiera la paciencia

- ¿QUÉ DONDE ESTA HARRY?

Hermione aun en el suelo comenzó a llorar de nuevo, todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado para ella.

----------------------------

FLASHBACK

----------------------------

- Déjalo, si se quiere ir que se vaya...

- QUE TE CALLES!!! - Le volvió a gritar Hermione

- No Hermione, Ron tiene razón. Me voy - Y dicho eso se desapareció del comedor

Hermione y Ron permanecieron en silencio, aunque los sentimientos de ambos eran muy diferentes, por un lado el chico estaba muy sorprendido pero realmente contento, no por que su amigo se hubiera marchado, si no porque él había defendido su manera de pensar sobre todo y sobre todos.

En cambio la chica se desmoronaba poco a poco. Acababa de traicionar a su mejor amigo después de lo que él había hecho todos esos años por ella. Desde aceptarla como era cuando nunca antes lo había hecho hasta lograr que se reuniera de nuevo con sus padres. Siempre había estado pendiente de ella.

- Oh no, esto no esta bien, ¿cómo pude hacerle esto? – susurro de pronto Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en la silla que estaba detrás de ella.

- Tranquila Herms – comenzó a decir Ron para consolar a su novia – hicimos lo correcto... Si él tiene problemas con entender nuestra forma de ver las cosas no es nuestra culpa – continuo diciendo Ron sin poder evitar que su voz sonara realmente alegre.

Hermione se tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que Ron le estaba diciendo y no podía creerlo. Como podía hablar así de su amigo después de lo que Harry había hecho por él y por toda su familia, Harry le había salvado la vida a Ginny, a su papá, incluso a él mismo, Harry fue el que apoyo a los gemelos para que pudieran poner la tienda de bromas y tal parecía que en esos momentos Ron no recordaba o no le importaba nada de eso.

- Así que no debes sentir mal por que se haya ido, fue su decisión y no puedes hacer nada...

- Te equivocas – interrumpió repentinamente la chica muy decidida – Si puedo hacer algo - se levanto de la silla y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerse Ron la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

- No puedes ir tras de el!!! – exclamo bastante furioso

- SUÉLTAME, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO – grito a todo pulmón la castaña atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes del gran comedor, al ver que todos estaban pendientes el pelirrojo chico soltó a Hermione - El es mi amigo y yo haré lo imposible para evitar que se vaya...

- Hermione – empezó Ron lo mas tranquilo que pudo, pero aun así su voz demostraba lo furioso que estaba - te quedas aquí por que yo lo digo.

- Tu no eres NADIE para decirme que hacer – susurro la castaña bastante decidida

- No te estoy diciendo que hacer Hermione – siguió Ron mientras dejaba caer su puño sobre el escritorio de la castaña – Te lo estoy ordenando y debes obedecerme...

- No cabe duda que Ginny tenia razón, a ti lo idiota no se te quita!!!

- NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO!!!!

- Después de lo que acabas de hacer, tu no te mereces el respeto de nadie... – sentencio fríamente Hermione mientras esquivo a Ron que trato de detenerla de nuevo.

- Me merezco tu respeto ya que si no lo recuerdas, YO-SOY-TU-NOVIO – Exclamo totalmente fuera de si el pelirrojo volviendo a golpear el escritorio de la chica pero esta vez con ambos puños.

- No Ron, no hables en presente de ahora en adelante debes decirlo en pasado – y mientras Ron captaba lo que Hermione le había dicho, ella aprovecho para desaparecerse.

----------------------------

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

----------------------------

Primero su mejor amigo y su novio la pusieron entre la espada y la pared, esa presión nunca antes la había sentido ni el dolor que le vino después al traicionar a su mejor amigo aunque unos momentos después se arrepintió de haber hecho eso y fue cuando decidió ir en su búsqueda lo que provoco una pelea con su novio, y que su relación terminara.

Y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente por un día ahora la chica estaba siendo interrogada por una Ginny muy furiosa, ahora simplemente no entendía el motivo del enojo de la pelirroja lo único que sabia era que si las cosas seguían esa ella no podría soportarlo.

- ¿DONDE ESTA? – Exclamo la pelirroja mientras de su varita salieron chispas rojas – EL ME DIJO QUE ME ESPERARIA AQUÍ!!!!

Hermione seguía sollozando en el piso mientras los recuerdos invadían a Ginny que estaba llena de odio, pero a pesar de la situación ese odio no era ni contra Hermione ni contra Harry.

Odiaba haber creído en las palabra del chico, palabras huecas que al parecer no significaron nada para el, odiaba no haberle hecho caso a su instinto y haber dejado ir a Hermione a solas con Harry, si hubiera ido con ella probablemente las cosas serian diferentes

Odiaba el amor que sentía por el chico, por que era tan grande que no la dejo darse cuenta de las mentiras del chico.

Por que ella ya lo sabia, Harry le había mentido y se había marchado sin ella, pero no lo iba a aceptar hasta oírlo de alguien, solo tal vez así podría sacar parte de la furia contenida en contra de ese alguien o en contra del valiente que se atravesara en su camino hacia Harry, o como en este caso, contra la persona que no pudiera quitarse del camino.

Era la forma más fácil y lo que ella había elegido.

----------------------------

FLASHBACK

----------------------------

- ¿Harry? – Susurro la chica cuando a lejos vio acercarse al joven – ¿Dónde estabas?

- Hola Ginny, tenia que hablar unas cosas con Minerva... – dijo simplemente como si no tuviera importancia - ¿has visto el profeta?

- Es la segunda ves que me preguntan eso y no, no lo he visto – contesto la pelirroja sin saber que tenia eso que ver, pero por la cara que tenia Harry era claro que el joven si lo había visto y no decía nada bueno - ¿Qué dice?

- Bueno... – comenzó el moreno pensando bien como decirlo - en pocas palabras la Orden del fénix ya no es un grupo secreto y ya forma parte del Ministerio de magia...

- ¿QUÉ? – Exclamo la pelirroja bastante sorprendida – No puedes ser... ¿Pero por que la profesora McGonagall permitió esto?

- No lo se Ginny, pero no pienso quedarme aquí para averiguarlo...

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?

- ¿Es obvio no? No podemos quedarnos aquí con ellos, voy con Hermione y con tu hermano para decirles que nos vamos de aquí y para que me ayuden a avisarles a los demás...

- Ok, yo los espero en casa de Hermione, no tiene caso que me quede aquí...

Ambos caminaron hacia el gran comedor, Harry ayudo a Ginny a desaparecerse ya que ella todavía no lo dominaba muy bien, la dejo en su habitación y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano para volver a aparecer en el gran comedor mientras la pelirroja se dispuso a esperar a sus amigos.

20 minutos después el muchacho volvió a aparecer en la habitación de Ginny justo en el mismo punto donde había desaparecido, pero algo en su cara anunciaba que había pasado algo que no esperaba.

- Harry, ¡¡¡te tardaste demasiado!!! Por un momento creí que…- Comenzó la pelirroja pero no acabo la frase - ¿Apenas vienes de Hogwarts?

- No, también pase a…. – Pero no acabo la frase ya que Ginny lo interrumpió

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ginny levantándose rápidamente de su cama – Tienes algo, estas herido – dijo viendo su brazo izquierdo – aparte estas triste o enojado… ¿dime que paso?

- Tu...hermano... – comenzó el chico tratando de contener el llanto, olvidando por completo lo que había sucedido en la Mansión de los Black, y es que para el era mas importante aun la traición de sus amigos que lo que acababa de descubrir.

- ¿Ron? – ¿el te hizo esto? – pregunto señalando su brazo

- No, pero… el y Her...Hermione... no van a... –empezó Harry pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que pensaba decir - se quedaran con la Orden...- acabo el chico lo mas rápido que pudo

- ¿QUÉ?... pero, no pueden, es decir...ellos saben que... ¿estas seguro Harry? – Dijo Ginny sin pensar pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho – Quiero decir que.. Bueno, ellos no podrían...

- Pero lo hicieron Ginny, y por eso ya no me puedo quedar aquí, ya no debemos permanecer en este lugar. – Interrumpió Harry muy decido – empaca tus cosas, es hora de que...

- Si lo se, me voy contigo...- corto Ginny observando la cara de Harry esperando que el chico se opusiera.

- Bien, no te tardes- contesto el chico ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja – Te espero allá arriba, y si de casualidad viene Hermione dile que quiero hablar con ella...- y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a Ginny muy confundida

----------------------------

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

----------------------------

Cho Chang se apareció en la habitación de huéspedes del segundo piso en la casa Granger y con una mirada rápida al cuarto supo que las cosas habían marchado mal al no ver ningún objeto de su compañera de cuarto.

"A fin de cuentas, tenias razón Harry" pensó la chica mientras saco su varita y con un rápido movimiento todas sus cosas se comenzaron a acomodar rápidamente en su baúl, con otro movimiento de su varita las camas quedaron impecablemente hechas y realizo un último movimiento para que su baúl la siguiera.

La chica cerró la habitación y se dirigió hacia la escalera para bajar a la cocina, si tenía pensado ir tan lejos debería de llevar algo para comer pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a bajar escucho a alguien gritar en el piso de arriba:

"EL ME DIJO QUE ME ESPERARIA AQUÍ!!!!"

Era la voz de Ginny, así que a fin de cuentas la chica seguía ahí y al parecer seguía buscando inútilmente a Harry.

Cho olvido por completo que tenía que alguien la estaba esperando y debía de apurarse al escuchar que Ginny continuo gritando y lentamente Cho comenzó a subir lentamente los escalones, llego hasta el piso de arriba y se situó a un lado de la puerta donde no lograran verla.

Permaneció ahí unos instantes escuchando el llanto de Hermione y la furia de Ginny

"¿Debo decirles donde esta?...NO, le prometí mantener el secreto..."

----------------------------

Cansada de que Hermione no dijera nada y solo continuara llorando en el piso, la pelirroja corto distancia con su amiga y con una fuerza realmente sorprendente la levanto de los hombros de un movimiento y la puso de pie aunque la chica aun no podía mantenerse por ella misma

- Ya estoy harta de esto, en este momento y de una vez por todas me vas a decir exactamente lo que paso aquí, y donde esta Harry...

La joven por fin se detuvo por ella misma y con simple "esta bien" comenzó su relato

----------------------------

FLASHBACK

----------------------------

- ¡¡¡Harry!!! – exclamo entrando a la habitación mientras el chico guardaba algunas cosas en su baúl – no tienes por que irte, no debes irte, te necesitamos aquí Harry – acabo Hermione acercándose a su amigo mientras dirigía su mano al bolsillo de atrás muy lentamente, la chica sabia que era imposible convencerlo solamente con algunas palabras y ella no iba a dejar que Harry se marchara tan fácilmente pero las intenciones de Hermione fueron muy obvias para el chico.

- _Petrificus totalus – _Exclamo rápidamente Harry. Después de hechizar a su amiga sello la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar y guardo de nuevo su varita -perdóname por esto Herms – Harry sabia por experiencia propia que aunque Hermione estaba paralizada, podía ver y escuchar perfectamente– pero no puedo quedarme aquí, hay cosas que debo hacer... tu sabes a que me refiero y prefiero hacerlas solo... – siguió Harry mientras continuaba guardando sus cosas en el baúl - Supongo que aunque te pida que no intentes buscarme aun así no te va a importar y de todas maneras lo harás pero no pierdo nada diciéndolo y pidiéndote que en ves de que pierdas tu tiempo en eso, si de verdad quieres ayudarme mejor haz lo siguiente, entrena a los que no continúen en el ED, algunos no continuaran bajo el mando de la Orden cuando se enteren de lo que hicieron, bueno eso es lo que espero – Harry hizo una pausa mientras sacaba un pergamino de su baúl para después cerrarlo, se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa para poder escribir – Ron se equivoca, por favor haz lo que puedas para que vea su error – dejo la pluma en el tintero y se levanto de la silla.

- Tu eres la indicada para eso, nadie mas puede hacer lo que te pido - El muchacho camino hacia su amiga hasta quedar a un solo unos centímetros - aunque se que lo de Ron es casi imposible, se que lo otro lo podrás hacer, no hay nadie mejor que tu para ... - Pero de pronto algo dejo sin palabras al muchacho.

Una lágrima silenciosa se comenzó a deslizar por la mejilla de su amiga.

Si por algo la había paralizado era para evitar eso, que Hermione dijera o hiciera algo para evitar que cambiara de opinión pero no contaba con eso, se suponía que el hechizo paralizaba totalmente, el muchacho sin habla regreso a la mesa donde estaba el pergamino y continuo escribiendo tratando de sacarse esa imagen de la mente.

Pero no era nada sencillo, la imagen que acababa de presenciar realmente era única y conmovedora, ver a una persona incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar, pero aun así capaz de demostrar una gran tristeza y desesperación únicamente a través de sus ojos... dejaba a cualquier persona sin palabras.

El muchacho permaneció sentado cerca de tres minutos, al finalizar de escribir enrollo el pergamino en el que había escrito y se puso de pie.

- Supongo que eso es todo... – sentencio en voz muy baja Harry, cosa que causo que las lagrimas de la chica comenzaran a caer mas rápidamente, ahora eran de rabia y de impotencia por no poder hacer nada para detener a su amigo.

Harry se percato de eso pero seguía sin mirar a su amiga – el hechizo de la puerta no es muy potente, cuando Ginny logre entrar ella te quitara el hechizo, por favor dale esto y dile que me perdone – Harry se acerco a su amiga y coloco el pergamino en la mano de la chica y sin poder evitarlo la miro a la cara, las lagrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos y recorrían la cara de Hermione hasta perderse de vista. El muchacho miro directamente los ojos de Hermione – de verdad lo siento mucho Hermione, pero no encontré otra manera...

El muchacho supo que era hora de irse y camino hacia su baúl

- Por favor cuídate mucho – y sin decir nada mas se desapareció.

----------------------------

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

----------------------------

Hermione por fin termino de hablar y le paso el pergamino que le dejo Harry para Ginny, la joven lo tomo y rápidamente lo leyó para después hacerlo romperlo pero el pergamino continuo en el puño de Ginny, la castaña espero unos momentos alguna reacción de su amiga pero la parecer Ginny no tenia pensado decir nada, así que Hermione decidió romper con eso.

- Eso fue lo que paso, por eso no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, ni tengo idea de donde puede estar- susurro quedamente mientras observa el rostro de Ginny que no reflejaba nada, ni tristeza ni enojo ni incredulidad, simplemente nada, lo cual era mas desconcertante para ella – Ginny... di algo – el rostro de la pelirroja giro hacia la cara de su amiga y por el gesto que tenia parecía que lo costaba trabajo entender lo que su amiga le decía, como si no estuviera presente.

Unos momentos después la pelirroja tomo su baúl y sin que Hermione tratara de detenerla salió de la habitación pasando frente a Cho Chang sin darse cuenta de que la chica estaba ahí y antes de que Ginny llegara a las escaleras ya había desaparecido

La joven oriental que permanecía a un lado de la puerta decidió hacer lo mismo y al siguiente instante tomo su baúl y desapareció antes de que Hermione saliera de la habitación.

----------------------------

En el pequeño Hangleton las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la misteriosa muerte de Dot, una conocida vecina de la región que tuvo el suficiente valor de entrar a la vieja Mansión Ryddle

Toda la gente que estuvo presente en el funeral sabían que su muerte no fue natural por todas las cosas que habían visto días antes y la misma noche de la muerte por lo que al día siguiente del funeral de Dot, comenzaron a mudarse lejos de ahí.

Pocas eran las personas que continuaban en el Pequeño Hangleton y no era por gusto si no por que aun no encontraban un lugar donde poder vivir. Esas personas se la pasaban encerrados debido al gran número de cosas sobrenaturales que pasaban. Algunos días la niebla era tan densa que no lograban ver absolutamente nada por sus ventanas, y cuando no era así los relámpagos de luz verde inundaban todo el pueblo al igual que los gritos que salían de la mansión Ryddle.

Pero lo peor era cuando veían a cierto grupo de gente recorrer todas las calles con unas extrañas túnicas negras y unas mascaras terroríficas, muchos no sabían si en verdad esa gente era de carne y hueso o ya eran alucinaciones de ellos.

Una noche cuando ya solo quedaban tres casas habitadas, la tranquilidad reinaba en el pueblo, la única luz que permanecía prendida en la mansión de los Ryddle era la que se encontraba en la última habitación del último piso.

En esa habitación se encontraba Lord Voldemort, que se encontraba sentado en la única silla del cuarto mientras una serpiente gigantesca permanecía a su lado.

- Amo, lo busca Bellatrix – susurro Severus Snape entrando a la oscura habitación - dice traer excelentes noticias

-Bien, dile que pase – dijo Voldemort mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini.

- Enseguida amo – exclamo Severus con una leve reverencia pero antes de que llegara a la puerta la tenebrosa voz de Voldemort lo hizo detenerse.

- Espera, antes hay algo que tienes que hacer por mí, ¿El joven Malfoy sigue hospedándose en tu casa?- pregunto Voldemort mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la única ventana de la habitación

- No señor – contesto después de unos segundos.

- Bien entonces ve por él a la mansión Malfoy, estoy seguro de que ahí encontraras a Draco y a la mayoría de sus compañeros, encárgate de que reciban la preparación suficiente para evitar otro desastre, y los que no sean lo suficientemente competentes no merecen vivir, ¿queda claro?

- Si señor – respondió inmediatamente Snape con otra leve reverencia y después de darse cuenta de que la platica había terminado, salió de la habitación en busca de Bellatrix

Unos momentos después se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta seguidos de la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Me buscaba Amo?

- Eso es obvio, si no ya te hubiera preguntado que haces aquí… -susurro siseando Voldemort ante la indignación y sorpresa de Bellatrix - ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

- Visitamos a su antiguo amigo, el señor Borgin y recuperamos la…

- ¿En donde esta, Bella? – interrumpió Voldemort al ver que la mortìfaga no llevaba el objeto con ella.

- No… No lo traje, no creí que…

- Bien, me he dado cuenta que estar en Azkaban tanto tiempo te hizo demasiado inepta, haz el favor de ir por la copa y personalmente entrégasela a Severus Snape, ahora lárgate!

La mortìfaga comenzó a dirigirse a la salida pero un impulso la hizo detenerse giro sobre si misma y pregunto.

- ¿Por qué confías mas en el?

Voldemort no esperaba eso y se quedo un momento en silencio, Bellatrix se preparo para recibir un castigo casi seguro, mismo que no llego.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que la mortìfaga permaneció inmóvil.

Al final Voldemort volvió a tomar asiento y Bellatrix comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Y por eso Bella, nada es lo que parece…

- Si Amo ya me di cuenta, muchas gracias…con su permiso.

----------------------------

A mucho kilómetros de ahí, estaba lo que en su tiempo había sido una de las zonas mas escondidas del mundo muggle, pero hoy en día todas las casas eran habitadas por muggles excepto por una casa, de hecho hacia un poco mas de 15 años que nadie habitaba ahí.

Aunque todos los nuevos habitantes del Valle de Godric sabían de su existencia pocos habían reunido el valor suficiente para cruzar el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta la entrada de la casa, donde la neblina no dejaba ver mas allá de un metro, cruzar todo el pasto crecido de la cerca y entrar a lo que en su tiempo había sido un esplendido jardín, pero todos los que se había atrevido a entrar al jardín salían inmediatamente alegando que el lugar estaba maldito y se sentía en el aire.

Pero todos se había acostumbrados a la casa maldita y cada mes que pasaba mas gente le perdía el miedo, aunque todavía no se atrevían a acercarse, esa era la razón por la que la sociedad de vecinos del lugar convencía a mas gente para firmar la petición de demolición ya que se les había ocurrido que en lugar de esa "espantosa y terrorífica casa" podrían darle un mejor uso al espacio, y poner alguna estatua del famoso Godric Gryffindor, aunque en realidad nadie sabia quien había sido o si en realidad alguna vez había existido un señor con ese nombre todo el mundo en el Valle de Godric lo idolatraba en especial los niños que siempre jugaban a ser Godric y conquistaban todo el mundo.

En eso la sociedad de vecinos llevaba las de ganar, ya que conocían a todos los demás vecinos y sabían como convencerlos, era lo bueno de que rara vez llegaba gente nueva a vivir en el Valle de Godric. No pasaba nada emocionante y todos se conocían entre si, fue por eso que todos los vecinos se sorprendieron una mañana al ver a una muchacha con rasgos orientales acercándose lentamente arrastrando un baúl por el único camino que había hacia el Valle.

- ¿Vendrá a visitar a algún familiar? – le pregunto rápidamente Elizabeth a su esposo Pete, mientras ambos se asomaban por la ventana para ver pasar a la joven.

- No lo creo, nos hubiéramos enterado si alguien esperara visitas, ya conoces a Martha, ella se entera de todo y se encarga de que todos nos enteremos… - Pete se alejo de la ventana y volvió a sentarse en su sillón preferido, mientras su esposa seguía asomada a la ventana.

- ¿Entonces por que estará aquí? – Pregunto Elizabeth cuando se alejo de la ventana ya que la joven estaba muy cerca de su casa y no quería que la viera espiando y a pasos lentos se acerco al sillón donde estaba su esposo – No creo que este pensando en comprar algún terreno aquí, es muy chica, si acaso tendrá 5 años mas de los que tenia Eric cuando… … - en ese momento el silencio reino en la sala de los Pryde por unos momentos, hasta que la misma Elizabeth decidió romperlo - aparte con esa ropa se ve muy sospechosa, y ese baúl tan grande que lleva… ¿Qué traerá adentro?

- Tranquilízate Elizabeth – interrumpió Pete algo molesto, aunque el también estaba interesado en el contenido del baúl - tarde o temprano nos…

Pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa, que sonó dos veces. Elizabeth palideció rápidamente al notar que la persona que había tocado era la chica de la que habían estado hablando. Pete se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿QUE HACES? – exclamo Elizabeth sin moverse, pero con todas las intenciones de evitar que su esposo abriera la puerta

- Abrir la puerta como todas las personas lo harían cuando alguien toca el timbre… - y sin darle tiempo de más reproches abrió la puerta.

- ¿Si?

- Buenas tardes, disculpe la molestia, estoy buscando la casa de los Potter, ¿usted sabría decirme donde esta? – pregunto Cho Chang lo mas rápido que pudo

- ¿Los Potter? – Pregunto extrañado Pete, mientras su esposa se acercaba hacia la puerta – No conozco a ningún Potter que viva por estos rumbos…

- Oh no, ellos ya no… - comenzó Cho pero se dio cuenta de que era un muggle al que le había decidido preguntar y que se tardaría mucho dándole explicaciones para que al final seguramente ni siquiera le entenderían.

- ¿Si?

- Oh no, nada olvídelo – y sin decir nada mas dio media vuelta – Esto me pasa por preguntarle a un muggle – susurro la chica antes de continuar su camino.

- ¡¡¡ESO LO SERAS TU!!! – Grito Pete muy molesto antes de azotar la puerta.

----------------------------

10 minutos después

----------------------------

La chica camino rápidamente por el camino de tierra con un continuo escalofrió en su espalda y cruzo la cerca del jardín y a partir de ahí comenzó a detener su marcha, seguramente el estaba por ahí, pero con tanta niebla era imposible ver mas allá de unos metros a la redonda.

Pasaron cerca de 30 segundos en los que la chica siguió tratando de ubicar el camino para entrar a la casa o de ubicar a la persona que la estaba esperando.

De pronto escucho algunos pasos y se quedo quieta.

- _Lumos _– la niebla aun molestaba demasiado pero con la varita en alto la chica logro ver donde estaba Harry Potter.

- Te tardaste mucho – comenzó el chico caminando hacia donde estaba Cho – Estaba a punto de irme…

- Si, lo siento pero me distraje mucho oyendo a Ginny gritar y no di fácil con tu casa…

- Bien, ¿Qué decidiste?

- ¿Tu que crees? – Pregunto la chica señalando su baúl – lo que no me quedo claro es que harás tu mientras tanto…

- Será por que no te le he dicho ni te lo pienso decir Cho, eso ya había quedado claro, es mas ya es tiempo de que me vaya – empezó el chico pero la mano de Cho lo detuvo

- No tan rápido señor Potter, prometiste responder una de mis preguntas fuese la que fuese – dijo Cho, pero al ver la cara de Harry rápidamente agrego –no te voy a preguntar que a donde vas, lo que quiero saber es… ¿Qué hiciste antes de que llegaras a la casa de Hermione…?

El chico tardo unos momentos en saber de que le hablaba Cho, pero cuando supo decidió contar lo que paso…

----------------------------

FLASHBACK

----------------------------

- Déjalo, si se quiere ir que se vaya...

- QUE TE CALLES!!! - Le volvió a gritar Hermione

- No Hermione, Ron tiene razón. Me voy - Y dicho Harry desapareció del comedor

En la noble y ancestral casa de los Black el silencio que reinaba desde hacia mucho tiempo fue cruelmente interrumpido por un "Crack" que resonó en toda la casa.

El joven que apareció en la sala de la casa inmediatamente cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar de coraje, de incredulidad, de una profunda tristeza, tenia varios sentimientos encontrados desde hacia algún tiempo y lo que le acababan de hacer sus "amigos" fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Después de algunos minutos, se puso de pie pero su movimiento fue tan brusco que cayo contra un mueble hiriéndose su mano izquierda por lo que cuando intento levantarse apoyándose en brazos volvió a caer y esta vez se quedo en el suelo.

"¡¡¡Genial!!! Lo que me faltaba, ¿Puede esto ponerse peor?" pensó el muchacho momentos de que todos los objetos que estaban en el mueble con el que se golpeo, comenzaran a caer sobre el. "En momentos como este es cuando deberían de ver a su Grandioso Elegido"

Se quito rápidamente y de un movimiento un enorme libro que había caído en el brazo que se acaba de lastimar, mismo que cayó sobre un enorme guardapelo que seguramente también había caído del mueble. Se puso de pie y se seco las lágrimas que por un momento habían cesado.

Harry se fijo en la portada del libro y lo levanto para ver de qué se trataba, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era de magia oscura como seguramente todos los libros de esa casa, así que sin pensarlo lo volvió a aventar.

Camino unos pasos hacia donde estaban los restos del guardapelo que se había roto, saco su varita y pronuncio _Reparo_ sin que nada sucediera.

"Que raro, tendría que funcionar… no esta tan destruido"

Lo empezó a juntar con los pies para después tirarlo cuando de entre los escombros vio un pergamino enrollado que le pareció extrañamente familiar.

Sin pensarlo mucho se agacho y agarro el pergamino. Lo desenrollo rápidamente cuando identifico donde había visto uno parecido y simplemente con la mirada leyó:

_Para el señor tenebroso:_

_¡¡¡Lo Logre!!!_

_R.A.B._

----------------------------

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

----------------------------

Y TAMBIEN

----------------------------

Fin del Capitulo

----------------------------

¿Qué hará Ginny?

¿Hermione cumplirá los favores de su amigo?

¿Ron se quedara en Hogwarts?

¿Voldemort recuperara todos sus Horrocruxes?

¿A DÓNDE SE IRA HARRY?

¿Cuándo volverá?

¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡Que va a ser de esta historia ahora que el protagonista dejo a sus amigos (mas bien al revés)!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Notas de Autor:

Porque lo prometido es deuda…

¡¡¡HE VUELTO!!!

Si ya estoy de vuelta, he estado MUY ocupado!!! No saben lo tardado que fue para mi escribir este capitulo, de hecho podría decirse que esta recién acabado ya que esto que ustedes están leyendo lo escribo el 30-10-06 siendo las 8:11PM y en este momento todavía no acabo, cosa que no les importa ya que cuando lo lean ya estará completo así que mejor dejare de escribir tonterías y me apurare para acabar este capitulo… :P

Bueno los motivos de la tardanza son:

Primero por falta de tiempo y después por que había muchas cosas que contar y no podían esperar...pero ¿qué prefieran rápido y aburrido o tardado pero emocionante?

Aun así de ahora en adelante los capítulos no tardaran tanto como en esta ocasión… (Si ya se que eso ya se los he dicho y no lo he cumplido...) pero esta ves va en serio!!!!

Pero les traigo una noticia importante, el summary del fic va a cambiar, así que vayan rápidamente a leerlo por ultima vez por que a partir del día del próximo capitulo no lo volverán a ver por acá, les aviso que el cambio no será muy grande, pero si para la historia...avisados ya están...

Por ultimo espero que no se hayan enredado mucho con este capitulo y que sepan acomodar las partes, si tiene alguna duda ya saben pregúntenme vía messenger o por medio de los reviews

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:

Eyvie HP: Yo creo que el trío de oro ya pasó a un bonito y triste recuerdo (en este fic, claro esta) aunque nunca se sabe.

Sobre Hermione ya quedo respondido acá, y si era lo mas lógico... Y sobre Ron, pues... (Ver mi respuesta a Hollie17)

Artemis Shiro: Siempre me han encantado tus reviews ya que tus preguntas son muy parecidas a las que espero que me hagan y que se como contestar para dejarlos con la duda!!!!!

Veamos, _¿es la OdF vs ED o la OdF vs HP? _Yo creo que eso esta mas que claro, es mas ¿alguien menciono que el ED se va a ir con Harry:D

La respuesta a _¿porqué los quiere? ¿Ya se dio cuenta de lo que paso con el anillo y quiere ser precavido?_ ya esta respondida en este cap.  
Y por ultimo, no den las cosas por hechas, si no tomen el ejemplo de Ginny, ya estaba segura de algo y de repente...

Editado. Gracias por tu comentario

Saludos!!!!

Jovas: Gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes de ahora en adelante actualizare mas seguido...

Hermy Evans: Bueno ya te había contado que por el momento no se va a poder saber lo que preguntas de Minerva, y del ED repito... ¿alguien menciono que se van a ir con Harry? Sigue opinando!!!

Hollie17: Vaya alguien que por fin menciona eso de Ron!!!!!!!!! De eso se trataba, Ron ya no es el "hago lo que Harry dice" ya cambio mucho, y les va a traer mas dolores de cabeza, bueno a ustedes no, a mi si!!!

Saludos!!!

Luciuspotter: Gracias por tu comentario, aquí sigo el fic tambien...

Piaaaaaaaaaa: paciencia, paciencia AQUÍ ESTOY!!!!

Gracias a todos por seguir dejando sus comentarios en especial a EyvieHp y a Artemis Shiro, a los que me agregaron al MSN, ya saben, ahí responderé sus dudas acerca de lo del nuevo summary y recibiré sus críticas y comentarios...


	21. Despues de la tormenta

-1

Las cosas en la madriguera habían cambiado radicalmente, todo había empezado cuando Minerva McGonagall se había encargado de comunicarles que sus dos hijos menores, que Ron y Ginny habían desaparecido, esta era la razón por la que era el único hogar mágico donde había cosas mas importantes que los ataques de Voldemort.

Después de tal noticia toda la familia Weasley vivió el peor infierno que se pueda imaginar hasta el día que se cumplió una semana de la visita de la ex directora del colegio, cuando llego una carta dirigida a Molly.

_Estoy bien no te preocupes por favor_

_GW_

7 palabras que tranquilizaron un poco a toda la familia excepto a la persona a la que iba dirigida esa carta, dijera lo dijera la nota dos de sus hijos habían desaparecido y nada de lo que tratara de hacer Arthur para tranquilizarla funcionaba, Bill los visitaba todos los días, casi siempre iba acompañado de Fleur y ambos trataban de ayudar al señor Weasley aunque siempre era en vano, Charlie había regresado a Rumania, y en dos ocasiones aprovecho para aparecerse a visitarlos, de Percy no hubieran sabido nada si no hubiera sido por el profeta que de vez en cuando lo mencionaba, por que el joven seguía sin hablar con su familia, Fred y George continuaban viviendo en el departamento que estaba arriba de su tienda y solamente una vez en ese mes que había pasado se pararon en la madriguera, ese día comentaron que Ron había hecho una estupidez. Eso causo el enojo de su madre y aunque no entendió a que se referían sus hijos los corrió a gritos diciendo que no dijeran nada de su hermano.

Esa fue la única vez que oyeron alguna noticia de Ron y aun así por alguna extraña razón Arthur estaba mas tranquilo al sospechar que si sus hijos estaban con Harry nada les pasaría, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar...

La orden del fénix vs ¿El Ejercito de Dumbledore?

_Capitulo 18_

_Después de la tormenta...¿la calma?_

_EL PROFETA_

_"Me atrevo a decir que los rumores son ciertos, el suicidio de Harry Potter es tan real como la mala temporada que estamos pasando, esto lo puedo asegurar ya que algunos vecinos cercanos en el Valle de Godric, muggles por supuesto, dicen haber visto a un joven de las características de "El Elegido"... es obvio que el joven no logro superar la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y tomo el camino mas fácil dejándonos en el..."_

_Estas fueron las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por Cornelius Fudge antes de que un rayo de luz verde irrumpiera en la mazmorra donde se estaba dando la conferencia impactando en el cuerpo del antiguo ministro y antes de que su cuerpo ya sin vida cayera, el lugar estaba lleno de Mortífagos._

_Nuestro corresponsal logro salir con vida del lugar para relatarnos lo que sucedió, lamentablemente falleció horas después por la gran cantidad de maldiciones que había recibido. Nuestro mas sentido pésame a todos sus familiares._

_Hemos continuado con nuestra búsqueda del aun Ministro de Magia, para nuestra mala suerte y la de toda la comunidad mágica el día de ayer se cumplieron dos semanas en las que el señor Ministro se ha escondido de nosotros y no se a dignado a dar la cara ante lo que esta sucediendo, por eso hemos decidido preguntarle públicamente lo que toda la comunidad quiere saber a través de este medio._

_Señor Ministro:_

_¿Donde quedo la "famosa" Orden del fénix que con tanto orgullo usted presento como "El inicio de una gloriosa nueva era"?_

_¿Y porque no nos explico con tiempo que esa "gloriosa nueva era" iba a ser dominada por el caos y el terror? por lo menos nos hubiera avisado para prepararnos. Eso seria todo señor, no vale la pena gastar mas tinta en usted._

_Los números de muertes y desapariciones son mucho mas alarmantes de lo que normalmente nos habían obligado a decir, con este ultimo ataque llegamos a la cantidad de 537 muertos y 926 desaparecidos. _

_Estos numero comenzaron a registrarse hace un mes atrás, desde el día que Minerva McGonagall, líder de esa patética Orden, nos confirmo que Harry Potter había abandonado la Orden del Fénix a la que pertenecía en secreto._

_Solo nos queda decir algo:_

_Le ofrecemos una disculpa al señor Harry James Potter por todos los comentarios hechos en este periódico contra su persona, y le pedimos, le suplicamos que donde quiera que este, sea mejor que donde estamos nosotros ya que si hubiéramos apoyado al joven desde el principio, otra cosa seria... hasta el momento desconocemos si el joven esta muerto o sigue con vida, pero todos los días rogamos por lo segundo..._

----------------------------

Ahora con esa noticia las cosas solo iban a comenzar a empeorar...

Ese día la comunidad mágica se vio totalmente descontrolada, si antes algunos cuantos estaban devastados por la desaparición de "El Elegido" ahora no había palabras para describir como se sentía toda la comunidad mágica al enterarse de la supuesta muerte de la persona en la que habían depositado toda su confianza, sus oraciones y deseos.

Desde que se empezó a especular la desaparición de Harry Potter el mundo mágico se convirtió en un caos total, muchos habían perdido las esperanzas de encontrarlo incluso desde mucho antes que saliera esa nota mucha gente lo daba por muerto, al parecer una de esas personas era Voldemort, que día a día se apoderaba mas de el mundo mágico, y por eso el numero de Mortífagos había crecido considerablemente.

La mansión Malfoy que era uno de los castillos mas imponentes había pasado a ser un centro de entrenamiento para jóvenes Mortífagos bastante mal ocultado, pero eso no le preocupaba a Snape, mucho menos a Voldemort, nadie había podido acercarse lo suficiente para intentar capturarlos sin que una lluvia de balas, o una trampa de los Mithrandír acabara con los Aurores del ministerio.

Día a día llegaban decenas de magos para unirse a las filas de Voldemort, aunque pocos eran los que lograban convertirse en Mortífagos, ya que las pruebas de Snape eran casi imposibles para un mago común, la mayoría terminaban muertos en el intento o asesinados por Severus que alegaba que eran demasiado incompetentes.

Los cuerpos eran entregados a Voldemort que utilizaba a algunos para alimentar a su querida Nagini y los demás los guardaba para algún futuro cercano poder utilizarlos.

----------------------------

Lejos de ahí, muy cerca del Caldero Chorreante, en una esquina del Londres muggle había una pequeña cafetería.

Como cada día en esa nueva y pequeña cafetería solo estaban ocupadas a lo mucho tres mesas, por supuesto el sillón donde la chica se encontraba era el mas cómodo del lugar, le tomo 4 días para asegurarse, la joven dejo un momento de escribir y se dio cuenta que no tenia sentido que esa cafetería se encontrara siempre tan vacía, el café era delicioso y las rebanadas de pastel no tenían nada que envidiarle a las que hacia su madre, eso sin mencionar que por solo unas monedas muggles mas le permitían conectar su nueva laptop a una de las líneas telefónicas del lugar para navegar a gusto en internet.

-... y otro café por favor – la joven no despego su mirada de la pantalla de su computadora mientras el mesero solo asintió, acabo de apuntar en su libreta y se dirigió a la siguiente mesa.

Concentro de nuevo su atención a la pantalla de su computadora para acabar de escribir.

"_...y yo creo ( y espero) que todos ustedes estarán de acuerdo conmigo..._

_Bueno, es todo por esta día_

_Nos leemos pronto. _

_GW" _

- Aquí esta tu pastel y el café – dijo el mesero acomodando en el poco espacio que sobraba en la mesa los platos que traía en su bandeja.

- Gracias...- susurro simplemente la chica mientras cerraba el monitor de su laptop y comenzó a sorber un poco de su café mientras sacaba un periódico enrollado de la pequeña mochila que llevaba.

El solo hecho de leer la portada hizo que escupiera el poco café que tenia en la boca y dejo la taza en la mesa, tomo una servilleta para limpiar su boca y comenzó a leer la noticia.

----------------------------

Lejos de ahí, en la casa de los Granger las cosas tambien habían cambiado algo, aunque no como en la madriguera, en esta casa se respiraba mas tranquilidad pero eso solo era por que los padres de Hermione no habían tenido el valor suficiente para sacar a su hija del encierro fisco y mental en el que vivía desde que sus amigos se habían ido.

No fue hasta finales de la segunda semana que se empezaron a preocupar por su hija, pero para ese entonces la chica ya no les permitía la entrada a su habitación aunque trataron de forzar la puerta demasiadas veces, la chica logro contenerlos con un muy buen hechizo.

Los intentos del señor Granger de esa mañana fueron tan inútiles como los del resto de las 2 semanas anteriores, la puerta esta prácticamente destruida pero sabia que aun así no seria capaz de pasar y en unos momentos mas la puerta estaría como nueva.

Se dio por vencido momentáneamente y dejo pasar unos momentos para ver si su hija decidía salir pero al ver como los pedazos de la puerta se comenzaban a mover para regresar a su lugar original supo que era de tomar un breve descanso.

Bajo a la sala donde su esposa lo esperaba.

- ¿Algún cambio? - pregunto esperanzada la Sra. Granger cuando vio entrar a su marido, pero antes de que el Sr. Granger negara con la cabeza, la mama de Hermione sabia la respuesta.

Toc…toc…toc…

- ¿Esperábamos a alguien? - pregunto el papa de Hermione volteando a ver a su esposa

- No que yo sepa, - respondió levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de la entrada al igual que su esposo.

El señor Granger abrió la puerta para encontrar que no había nadie del otro lado.

Toc…toc…toc…

- Cariño creo que los golpes vienen de la puerta del sótano.

----------------------------

- ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN?

- Ya se le dije Ministro, no he tenido noticias de…

- MIENTES!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Exclamo furioso Rufus - No pusieron haber desaparecido así, son solo unos chiquillos malcriados

- Si ese es el concepto que tiene de ellos no entiendo porque tanto interés en encontrarlos, ellos no podrán hacer nada para cambiar el mundo.

- DEJA DE HABLAR COMO SI NO SUPIERAS LO QUE BUSCO, SOLO ELLOS SABEN DONDE ESTA EL FAMOSO "ELEGIDO", SI ES QUE NO ESTA CON ELLOS … Ese chico, amigo de el, Ronald Wezlei, el debe de saber a donde fue …

- El joven Ron Weasley no tiene manera de saber en donde se encuentra Harry Potter ya que desde algunos días antes de la desaparición de Harry ellos no se hablaban, aunque insisto ¿Cuál es su interés en encontrarlo, a fin de cuentas que puede hacer un "chiquillo malcriado" en contra de todo el nuevo ejercito de Mortífagos?

----------------------------

- ¿Cho, crees poder convencer a nuestra hija?

La chica no contesto simplemente soltó una leve sonrisa y se puso de pie para caminar hacia el cuarto de Hermione.

----------------------------

La profesora Mcgonagall se dirigía a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres después de pasar tres veces frente para que esta se abriera, ya era hora de demostrar por que dejo pasar tanto tiempo. Era hora de que Ron y el ED regresaran.

Tomo la manija de la puerta y lentamente la abrió, sabia que se sorprendería por lo que encontraría así que entro con cuidado y cerro tras de ella.

----------------------------

La chica se paro frente al cuarto de Hermione y aunque sabia que nada lograría tratando de entrar de la manera muggle tomo la manija y trato de abrir la puerta, que no cedió por supuesto.

- Bien, tu lo quisiste, _BOMBARDA _- la puerta desapareció para que millones de astillas cubrieran todo el lugar, Cho trato de cruzar entonces a la habitación pero no lo logro - bien chica lista, las paredes invisibles te funcionaran poco - cerro los ojos y al instante siguiente había aparecido dentro de la habitación.

- ¿¿SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTAN TUS PADRES??

Hermione contesto a la pregunta de Cho con un _IMPEDIMENTA _que Cho esquivo por poco

- Tranquila chica, no vine a pelear, vine por ti, nos vamos de aquí, tenemos que ir a juntar al ED…

- ¿Qué? ¿estas loca? ya no queda nada por lo que volver, Harry se fue, Cho entiéndelo de una vez y acéptalo las cosas han cambiado, el Ejercito de Dumbledore se acabo...

----------------------------

FIN DE LA HISTORIA

----------------------------

Notas del Autor:

Si, leyeron bien … y si no lean de nuevo:

FIN DE LA HISTORIA

Todos se han dado cuenta que últimamente no he tenido el tiempo que se merece esta historia, y que los he tenido en suspenso mas tiempo del que yo esperaba, les pido una disculpa y espero que me sepan entender, no es una decisión fácil, pero es la mejor.

OK aquí va la mejor parte:

No es un adiós, es un "permítanme descansar un momento (si, mas) agarrar nuevas ideas, tener opciones, escribir otras cosas, y yo regresare" la historia no puede quedarse así!!!! queda mucho que decir, pero la próxima vez que vean algo de esta historia, no será aquí mismo, esto quedara cerrado, iniciare de ceros, pero desde donde quedo esta, será algo así como una nueva temporada (lo se, demasiadas series) así que no se preocupen de mas.

Este tiempo lo usare para relajarme un poco, por que no saben lo desesperante que era para mi no poder subir los capítulos tan rápido como yo quería y ustedes lo pedían. tambien para re evaluar hacia donde va esta historia, leerla desde el principio y anotar los cabos sueltos que he dejado para retomarlos de nuevo y no haya ninguna duda.

En fin, a mi punto de verlo es lo mejor, esperare sus opiniones.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios, en especial a Artemis Shiro por sus constantes y sonantes comentarios desde el cap1, a Hermy Evans por hacerme ver mis pequeños errores de seguimiento, a EyvieHP por esos últimos jalones de oreja y maldiciones que estuvo a punto de mandarme, y todos todos todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, y si tambien a los que no y aun así siguen esta historia

Sin nada mas que agregar, me despido

Feliz Navidad a todos, y Feliz Año nuevo

Atte. JLD777

PD. Avisados estarán cuando yo decida regresar, se los debo.

Pd2. Tomatazos, Maldiciones, Comentarios, Peticiones, Suplicas de que me arrepienta y siga aquí y lo mas pronto posible, serán bien recibidos vía mail, o vía MSN o vía reviews…


End file.
